Love Everlasting
by Princess of the Knight
Summary: Roxas and Sora are the children of divorced parents. It never seemed like a problem until they discover their parents are trying to move on by finding love to be happy again. Yet finding someone who they can truly love may be the person they let go.
1. Goodbye to You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 1**

**Goodbye to You**

"Now both of you have to sign the bottom of this paper and the divorce will be complete," Said a man behind the desk.

The soon to be ex-husband and wife did not even look at each other when the man held out the pen for either of them to take. Without a word the husband, a spiky blonde haired male picked up the pen and clicked it so he could write his name. He brought the pen to the paper but did not write anything at first. He wrote down a C but heard a fit of giggles from behind him.

His head turned slightly to see two toddlers playing with toy cars on the floor. A pair of fraternal twins crawled around, crashing their cars into one another. One had brown hair and the other golden. Both had the same deep sapphire blue eyes like their father. He smiled sadly, as he finished writing his name on the line. He handed the pen over to the woman next to him. Gingerly, she took it.

The woman had her head hung low. Her brown wispy bangs covered her face from view as she wrote her name neatly on the line. She clicked the pen closed and laid it down on the table. The man before them pulled back the papers and then stamped it. He then stood up, politely excusing himself to finalize everything.

"Aerith," he breathed softly.

"Don't talk to me Cloud," she turned her gaze to the two children. "Nothing is going to change."

They sat in silence. Cloud stared at his ex-wife as she stared at their twins. Several minutes past and the only sound coming from the room were the two boys making car noises as they played. The man reappeared from the same door he exited. Cloud sighed softly when the man came around the desk to sit down again. He handed them each a copy of the paper. Aerith folded hers neatly, tucking it away in her purse. She pushed her chair back and nodded politely at the man.

"Thank you." She turned to the boys walking up to the one with blonde hair.

"Vroom!" he said rolling his car along the floor.

"Roxas," she said sweetly. "It's time to go. Say goodbye to Sora… and daddy."

Roxas found himself picked up by his mother. He looked down at his twin brother. One hand clutched his car while wrapping it behind his mommy's neck. The one with the car was waving bye to his brother.

"Buhye…" came his gibberish words.

Sora watched as they walked off down the hall. His father stood up holding his finalized copy of the divorce paper. Sora looked up at his father, wondering exactly why Roxas had to go. Cloud knelt down to his son, gently rubbing his coffee colored hair. However, his eyes watched the figure of his now ex-wife and his son walking away from him.

They were too young. That is why it failed. Their romance seemed like a storybook only to find the harsh reality slapping them in the face. They were too much "in love" to understand what it meant to be married so young, to understand everything that came from raising a family. Neither was prepared for it and now both wished they had listened to their parents who so long ago told them to wait. No, love was too important. Love blinded them.

Married within months and then expecting a child in less than a year of their marriage. The two never expected to have twins, whom both loved very much. However, the fantasy they wove dissolved when the harsh realities of life bombarded them. Soon the stress of caring for two boys, working full time jobs, amongst the million other things life threw at them strained their once happy relationship. Soon they began petty squabbles, then arguments, and then tall out screaming matches. That is until Aerith could no longer take it. She wanted a divorce, knowing that their fighting would do neither her former husband nor their two children good.

Cloud refused to end his marriage at first, believing they could work it out. Soon after though, he too came to the sad realization that his dream of his perfect family crumbled. Together they signed the papers under irreconcilable differences.

"Wocksas...," Sora cried.

Cloud picked up his son, holding him with one arm. Having to split up the children, was hard for them to do but neither could support both or keep an eye on both. It just seemed easier this way.

Sora wrapped his arms around his daddy, laying his head on his father. Cloud rested his chin on Sora's head and sighed sadly. He then walked out of the office and down the hall. He stepped out of building only to see Aerith drive away, Roxas in his car seat still playing with his car. Cloud watched as the car drove off.

His sky blue eyes twinkled painfully. He wanted it to be a dream. He wanted to wake up and find his wife next to him and his two children sleeping peacefully. He wanted everything to be perfect. Yet, it all crumbled when the car vanished around the corner. For the first time in a long time, Cloud Strife felt tears sliding down his face. The teardrops made their way down landing on his son's head.

"Daddy, don't cry…" Sora cried. He reached up hugging his father tightly but he continued anyway.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **"Love Everlasting" and the first chapter is about breaking up! Anyway, the chapter was short but it works. I know I have other stories I should be working on but it is hard when bombarded with ideas. Forgive me everyone who is angry for not updating my other stories. This is one of many stories sitting in my computer and I finally decided to upload it.


	2. Years Later

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 2**

**Years Later**

"Roxas hurry up or you will be late for school." His mother called from the bottom the staircase.

A spiky blonde-haired, blue-eyed twelve year old opened his eyes. He looked at his clock which read 7:02 am. He let out a soft groan and tossed his pillow over his head. His mother always woke him up early. School did not even start until 8:30.

"Roxas!" her voice was sharp but not a yell. "I am not going to call you again."

Roxas pulled the pillow off of his head, as if ten more minutes would have made a difference. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched out his arms. After rubbing his eyes, he scanned his room looking for something. His room was small and kept neat, for the most part. He had a bookshelf crammed full of books, mostly comics. Adjacent from his bed was a desk where his schoolbooks were sprawled out and his uniform sat on the floor next the chair.

He stripped out of his sleepwear, which consisted of a white undershirt and flannel pants. He placed on his school clothes, navy blue pants, a white shirt, navy blue tie, and blazer. Opening a drawer, he searched for a pair of socks. He managed to fish out a pair of white ones. After hobbling up and down to put his socks on, he walked out of his room, and down the hall to the bathroom. There he washed his face and brushed his hair. He styled his hair into spikes with a dab of hair gel to hold them in place. After finishing a few other morning rituals, he came down the stairs to the kitchen.

He saw the table was set for breakfast and his mom preparing it. His mom was a pretty, young woman. Although, Roxas admitted she had a weird taste in clothing. She always wore dresses, he never saw his mom in jeans. When she was out, she always wore brown boots, despite having other types of shoes. Today she was sporting a white and blue spring dress. Her hair, another thing Roxas always saw her sporting, was in a braid, tied with a pink bow. On her feet at the moment were her white slippers she wore when walking around the house. She never allowed anyone to wear his or her shoes in her clean house. She had many rules, many that annoyed Roxas.

Despite all that, his mother was a good person. She always seemed to do things, even be angry in a way that she always seemed sweet. Her mannerisms were lovely. Aerith Gainsborough turned around and smiled at her son. She held out a tray with the breakfast she had prepared.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Morning mom," he replied with a yawn.

She placed it on the table and took her seat on the other side of the table. Roxas looked at his breakfast. It was a whole-grain cereal with a cup of skim milk, a bowl of fresh fruit, and a glass of orange juice. Just in case if Roxas wanted more, Aerith placed yogurt on the side, knowing her growing boy needed a good breakfast. She smiled at her son, a smile that sent warmth through a person. Roxas smiled back.

"Thanks mom," he said before dipping his spoon into the cereal.

"You're welcome."

However, Roxas grudgingly ate his breakfast. It was not that it was bad it was a good breakfast. His mother always had to give him something healthy for every meal. She even packed him lunch so he would not have to eat the cafeteria food. However, Roxas for once wish he could have a large slice of greasy pepperoni pizza and fries that they always served on Fridays. That only happened when he was staying over at his father's house when he could pig out on junk food. Lucky enough, this weekend was his weekend to spend with his father and brother.

Roxas finished his entire breakfast and cleaned his dishes. Aerith would scold him if he left dirty dishes on the table. He quickly brushed his teeth before grabbing his books and his duffel bag full of things he would need this weekend. He began walking toward the door as he heard rustling from the kitchen. His shoes waited on a pink and white welcome mat for him. As he placed on his shoes, Aerith came with a paper lunch bag for him.

"Be good at school." She said kissing his head.

"MOM," Roxas whined.

"Oh, too old for a kiss from your mom now?" she questioned with a giggle.

"I have to go pick up Sora," he said ignoring her question. "See you Monday."

"Bye sweetie, be good!" she called as she ruffled his hair. Roxas let out a groan as he ducked away from his mom.

As he walked down the walkway to the street, he opened the gate and looked back at his house. His mom's house looked picture perfect as if someone painted it. Even the flowers and other plant life in her flowerbeds look perfect. Then again, his mother was a florist and knew much about plants.

**X, X, X,**

In a house several blocks away, Sora was snoring away as his clock idly ticked away saying 7:45 am. The brown haired boy was spread out on his bed with one leg hanging off and his body half uncovered. The room he slept in was in disarray. Clothes, dirty and clean lay on the floor, shelves, desk, and even on his lamp. His comics and toys were littered across the floor and on his bed, which he was sleeping peacefully on top of. The young boy would have continued sleeping when suddenly the door to his room banged open. Sora jumped up. In the doorway stood his father who was wearing a white apron, which bits of food splattered on him.

"Sora get…" Cloud began when he noticed his son's room. It was a mess. Not only were there clothes, toys and reading material but also plates of food left on his desk, amongst other things.

"Sora I thought I told you to clean up this room." Cloud sighed. "Anyway get ready breakfast it's almost…"

Suddenly, he sniffed into the air. Sora did the same. It smelled as if something was burning.

"The toast," Cloud said dashing away from the room.

Sora fell back on his bed. After a minute of lying in a half sleep, he dragged himself up. Sora looked a lot like his father. His hair spiked similar, although his hair was brown but the same deep blue eyes. After scrounging around for his school clothes, he found them under his bed. He had no idea how they got there but he placed them on. He dragged himself downstairs, through the masses of mess that he and his father cluttered their home with and into the kitchen.

The kitchen like the rest of the house was a disaster. The sink, filled with unwashed dishes. The counter cluttered with opened boxes of food; possibly some passed the expiration date. Pans and unwashed cooking utensils sat on the oven as Cloud Strife managed to place the last of the breakfast on one of the very few clean plates.

He placed the food in front of Sora, which looked like a mixture of leftovers. Going clockwise from the top, there was scrambled eggs mixed in with bacon, the slightly burnt toast his father forgot, ten sausage links, the end pieces of leftover steak with cheese, waffles, hash browns, and a toasted breakfast burrito. In other words, it is a heart attack on plate. In a mug, Cloud was drinking black coffee, as he downed his breakfast. Sora on the other hand drank this sugary juice box. Sora took a bite of one his sausage links when the doorbell rang.

"That's Roxas," Sora said. He rushed to the door to let his twin brother in. When he returned Roxas was following him.

"Hey Roxas how are you?" Cloud asked. "Want to join us for breakfast? We have plenty."

Sora was nibbling on his toast now. Roxas would have said yes had his mother's breakfast not proven to be very filling. He shook his head both his father and brother shrugged before continuing their breakfast.

"Sora we have to get going or we'll be late."

Sora choked down his breakfast burrito. He looked at his brother and said, "We have plenty of time."

Crumbs fell out of his brother's mouth.

"It's after eight!" Roxas said.

"I live two blocks from school!" Sora retorted, "Plenty of time."

The father and son continued eating. Roxas sighed heavily. He would have sat down had the other two chairs in the room were not covered with clutter. If mom lived here, no way in _hell_ Sora and his father would live like this. Not to mention they would never be eating a breakfast like this. Then again, his mother and father only got back on being on good terms to each other when the two were planning their seventh birthday party. Before that time, the two hardly acknowledged each other due to the awkwardness of their divorce.

Cloud needed Aerith as much as she needed him. Aerith was so by the book and Cloud was so layback that they could balance one another. When Sora and Roxas were little, they believed that their mother and father secretly had feelings for each other. At times, they even prayed that they would reunite or even used their birthday wishes (except that one time when Sora wanted a sword like his best friend Riku and the other time Roxas wished for a skateboard). Yet, after years and much growing up the two boys came to terms with the fact that their parents were not getting back together.

When Sora finished eating, he got up and grabbed his school bag. Cloud looked up from his paper.

"Have a good time at your mother's," he said.

The two boys stopped. "Dad, this weekend Roxas is staying here."

"Oh…" Cloud had forgotten. He reached into his wallet. "Well I'll be home late so order something to eat. Here is some money… oh and your lunch money, Sora. Roxas did your mom give you anything?"

"Uh…" Roxas debated on whether or not to lie. He could sure go for a slice of pizza and French fries at lunch instead of the organic, healthy lunch he had with him. However, he decided against it, not wanting to waste the lunch his mom made.

The two boys left the house leaving their father to get to work and themselves to school. Once out on the sidewalk Sora let out a small grunt.

"Dad's been out late a lot lately." Sora said. "I've been having pizza everyday for a week! Not that I'm complaining but let's get some tacos or chicken wings."

"Probably busy at work and whatever you want," Roxas replied to both questions.

The two boys walked around a corner to see their school in the distance. As they headed into the grounds, they saw several people hanging around the outside. One particular group was all too familiar to the brothers. It consisted of two girls and three boys. One of the girls, who had short auburn hair waved over to them.

"Hi Kairi," Sora said, a grin forming on his face.

The rest of the group turned to greet the twins. The oldest and tallest was Riku who had pale blue hair and eyes. Riku, although a year older, was close friends to Kairi and her cousin Namine since they were toddlers. He was protective of them, like a big brother. Another boy had blonde spiky hair and was Roxas' good friend Hayner. The boy next to Hayner was a round boy with black hair held back with a headband. He was the smartest in the group, named Pence. The only other girl in this group, other than Kairi, was her cousin Namine who had long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You guys are late," Riku smirked.

"Blame Sora," Roxas said. "Where are Olette and the others?"

"Oh," Said Namine with a sweet smile. "She and Selphie went to watch Wakka and Tidus practice soccer."

Roxas blushed slightly. It was not hard to tell that Roxas and Sora each had some sort of feelings for Namine and Kairi respectfully. However, neither twin would admit it.

"So what did we miss?" Sora asked, curious about the conversation they were having.

"Oh, you know the Spring Fling is coming up." Kairi replied. "We were thinking about going together as a group."

"Yeah, we were going to ask Olette and the others too," Hayner, piped up.

Just as the conversation got going, the school bell rang meaning for everyone to get to his or her classroom. The group headed inside, followed by many of the other students. As they walked, Sora hung back next to Kairi.

"I can't wait for the Spring Fling," she giggled. "Namine and I are going to go shopping for dresses."

"Sounds… err… fun…" Sora said. His idea of fun was sword fighting with Riku or going on an adventure.

"Well, I think it be more fun if I had a date but if I didn't get one I would hate to go alone." She admitted.

"I'm sure someone would have asked you." Sora said. Of course, he would have asked Kairi that is if he had the courage to do it.

"Maybe," she replied opening her locker. It was then she noticed on the sign saying, Spring Fling: Love is in the Air.

"Wouldn't it be cool to fall in love with someone at the Spring Fling?"

"Oh yeah," Sora said absentmindedly.

Kairi giggled, causing Sora to blush furiously. Before another word could be spoken, the bell rang for class to begin. The two scurried on their way.

**X, X, X,**

Across town, in a small flower shop Aerith Gainsborough was carefully creating a flower arrangement for a customer. The flowered included purple irises, lilies, and tulips. She placed them in a glass vase that the client picked out and wrapped a white ribbon around it. As she was completing her arrangement, someone walked into the shop. Aerith looked up, her emerald green eyes finding the person walking toward her.

"Wow that looks perfect!" a petite girl with short black hair said.

"Thanks Yuffie," Aerith responded softly. "I have to deliver this and fifteen like it in an hour."

Behind her were identical fourteen flower arrangements. Yuffie, one of Aerith's closest friends, had to admit Aerith was one of the best florists in the entire city. She took pride in her work and never did less than her best.

"Is that why you needed me to help you?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "There is no way I can deliver all these arrangements in my car."

Yuffie, who now was flipping through Aerith's schedule book for no reason, nodded.

"Too bad Cloud isn't around anymore." The younger girl responded without thinking, "He used to do all the deliveries."

When she realized what she had said, Yuffie covered her mouth. Aerith had stopped fixing up the last arrangement. She instantly walked over to Aerith, hugging her in apology.

"I'm so sorry," Yuffie apologized.

"It's all right," Aerith replied finishing her work. "It's just didn't work out and it's been what ten years almost eleven?"

"Yeah but… man back in school you two were like the perfect couple."

"Everyone thought we were," Aerith corrected.

Yuffie looked down at the schedule and noticed Aerith had to make her arrangements for a "Spring Fling." Her dark eyes looked up at Aerith.

"I'm surprised you took the middle school spring fling job." Yuffie said softly.

"A job is a job. I don't nitpick."

"Well, that is the place where you and Cloud fell in love."

"Yuffie can you drop it." Aerith asked, getting annoyed. "I divorced him because I had to. I could not stand the fighting and everything is better this way. Besides, it is not like me and him are not even talking. We can have a civil conversation now."

Yuffie frowned. "Sorry, I did not mean to upset you. We just all thought if anyone could make it through the hard times, you two could."

"It doesn't matter," Aerith sighed, "We moved on… now help me get these into the car please."

Yuffie dropped the subject for now. She knew how much Aerith and Cloud loved each other back then. Aerith filed for the divorce, which is why many people attacked her about it. Yet, Cloud did get his share from his friends about not trying harder but he more or less ignored them. Their circle of friends wanted nothing but the best for them yet, it showed them that even those who seemed perfect were not.

After placing the flowers in the cars, Aerith gave Yuffie directions on where to go in case she got lost following.

**X, X, X,**

After school that day, Roxas waited on the steps for his brother to come out. He was hanging back talking to Riku as the two boys reluctantly finished their detention due to a mild food fight in the cafeteria involving some of their least favorite people in the school. He watched the students file into a bus, walk home, or picked up by their parents. Several of his friends waved good-bye as they rushed home, happy for the weekend.

Roxas sighed as he watched Hayner run out to his parents' car. His mom and dad were both picking him up since this weekend he was going on a camping trip with them. Roxas wondered if his parents were still together, would they have gone a camping trip. He sighed again.

As he waited, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to discover Namine smiling at him. She stood next to him with her hands behind her back

"Hey," she said. "You look a little down."

"I'm fine," Roxas lied.

"Liar," she snapped. "I know when you're lying. You can talk to me Roxas. We are friends."

She sat down next to him, smiling brightly at him. Roxas looked up at the clear blue sky, a color just like his eyes.

"Just thinking about my mom and dad," he replied. "I know this is going to sound silly but I wish I could do that whole family outing thing. Growing up, the only outings I had were at my mom's flower shop."

"You always seem to do that, thinking about the "what ifs," she giggled, "When you were younger too!"

Roxas shook his head. "I guess I wish my family was together. I mean it is weird at times. I know Sora is my brother but he feels more like a friend since I don't see him everyday outside of school. My mom is so strict on things and my dad is so not… I don't know where I am going with this."

He let out a laugh and looked over at Namine who was smiling at him. Roxas turned his eyes away, finding his cheeks burning.

"Where am I to complain though, right?" he said. Roxas felt foolish. He knew very well that Namine's parents had died and was now living with Kairi with their grandma. Both girls were technically orphans.

"You can complain," she smiled. "But I wouldn't mind having a mom and dad who loved me like yours do. Besides, it can't be that bad, right? At least you and Sora can't get irritated at each other and you don't have to share a room with him. Kairi and I we get into tiffs all the time. It gets crazy how much we can fight… but I wouldn't trade Kairi for anything. She is like a sister to me… oh there's Kairi got to run."

Namine jumped up from her spot and ran down the steps to meet her cousin. Roxas smiled after her. Somehow, Namine always knew what to say to make him feel better. That is why he liked her so much.

**X, X, X,**

Cloud sat at his desk finishing paperwork on all the deliveries he made this day. He was a delivery boy. It was not a glamorous job but he liked it because it allowed him to ride his motorcycle. He loved the freedom it gave him. Then again being a delivery boy was what he was good at doing. He used to deliver flowers for Aerith's shop up until the divorce when the awkwardness hit.

Cloud finished the last of his paperwork before he filed them in a folder that would be picked up later. As he sat in his tiny cubicle there was a knock on the wall. He turned around in his chair to see a blonde haired female in dark clothes and with blue eyes staring at him.

"Oh, hi Larxene." He said.

Larxene was a new secretary for his boss. She smiled coyly at Cloud, came around, and picked up his paperwork. She flipped through them as if she was interested but her eyes never even looked down at them.

"So how is my favorite delivery boy," she questioned with a soft smirk.

"Very well… and yourself…" He said as she moved closer to him.

"Very… very well…" she purred.

**X, X, X,**

Roxas and Sora had dumped their school bags at the front door, not bothering to do any of their weekend homework. During their walk home Sora complained along with Riku who accompanied them about how their Principle favored the other kids who started the food fight. Roxas had to listen to them complain when it was actually Sora and Riku's fault because they were the ones who started the food throwing. However, Roxas did not want to be in the middle of that. After parting with Riku, the two boys decided on getting Chinese Food for the night at the Mushu restaurant not to far from Sora's house.

Now the two boys were at home eating on the living room floor while playing video games. Of course, Sora had to clean out the clutter away from the TV and make space on the floor for them to sit. Now the two were in a highly competitive match in a fighting type video game. After hours and after Sora gloated about winning the two boys shut the game off and decided to watch a movie.

"Hey dad's been gone for a long time." Roxas noted.

"He said he was going to be late," Sora replied looking for a movie, possibly a rated R one to watch.

The blonde haired twin moved to the window to peer our when he noticed his dad's motorcycle in the driveway.

"Oh, dad's home," Roxas replied.

"Aw crap now we can't watch those hardcore zombie movies." Sora whined. "You know how much mom forbids us to watch those and if dad caught us you know he would tell mom… I rather not have mom lecturing us. How about we watch an action movie?"

As Sora began to burrow through his movie collection Roxas was wondering why his father was not already inside the house. Thinking that just maybe he was having difficulty unlocking the door he went over to let him.

"Oh I know how about we watch this spy movie it's pretty good," Sora chatted away, "or we can watch this movie called…"

"WHAT THE HECK!" Roxas voice bellowed from the doorway.

Wondering why his twin screamed, Sora dropped his movies and rushed to the door. He was concerned. What could make his brother shout out like that? Yet when he arrived at the door, he stared in shock.

Standing outside the door, looking quite embarrassed was Cloud and next to him, hugging his arm was a blonde haired blue-eyed woman. His father's hair was messy and had a smudge of lipstick on him. It only took a second for Sora to realize what Roxas saw and he too found himself screaming.

"OH MY GOD!"

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- Even as I was writing this I still cannot see Larxene being flirty or with Cloud in ANY way. I needed someone and I did not want it to be Tifa or Yuffie… or a character from Final Fantasy VII. I want to use strictly any character that made an appearance in Kingdom Hearts series. Oh well, she is evil so it works.

Princess~


	3. Moving On

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 3**

**Moving On**

"Roxas, Sora meet Larxene. She is a secretary where I work." Cloud said uneasy.

Cloud felt guilty for not telling his sons he was seeing another woman. It was not that he was ashamed he just knew how much both of them loved their mother. He was a divorced man and it was time to move on with his life. However, he probably should not have waited so long. The two boys stared at the woman in disbelief. She did not look like the bimbo type at all but she did not give off a warm loving presence. No, she gave off one that was cold if not menacing.

She had green eyes and short golden hair that was slicked back. She had thick bangs flying behind her that boy boys found odd. She was dressed in a black business suit attire, with a short miniskirt and high heels.

"Hello there," said Larxene in a syrupy tone that sounded if she was mocking them.

Roxas was still in shock while Sora, now over the shock, was now glaring at the woman. Neither of them responded to the woman. The tension in the air was thick and could be cut with a knife. Cloud felt like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Larxene," Cloud said slowly. "I'm sorry but could you excuse my boys and me for a moment. I have to talk to them. You can come in and sit down."

"Oh no problem I have to head home anyway, TONS of work to do. I'll catch a cab." She waved her hand as if brushing Cloud's request off.

Yet if she did not sound so fake, Sora probably would not have glared so hard that if looks could kill the woman would be dead and buried. Larxene excused herself but not before kissing Cloud on the lips. Roxas and Sora both nearly gagged in disgust. It was not because they were immature; no, they have seen people kiss. It was just those two kissing was disgusting. It was as if she was sucking his face. Her hands were gripping there father and looked as if her nails were going to dig into him.

Once she was gone, Cloud ushered his sons into the living room. He sat the boys on the couch, which had baskets of laundry on them. Whether they were clean or not was left to be determined. Cloud stood in front of them and began pacing, trying to figure out a way to explain this.

"Sora… Roxas… I…" Cloud began.

"What the heck are you doing dad?" Sora interrupted.

"You start going out with someone without even telling us." Roxas chipped in finally recovering from his shock.

"Boys…" Cloud tried to reason but the two were now rapidly talking. He wanted to explain that he was going to introduce them to her tonight but instead it did not turn out the way he had hoped.

"How long have you been going out?" Sora questioned.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Roxas said right after. "Or is this some BIG secret that you can't tell your kids because we're not important enough to tell?"

"Maybe he just doesn't think we're important enough."

"Yeah, he probably goes out with her to get away from us."

The two brothers continued to talk back and forth between one another. They had done this before when their mother or father did something they did not approve of. A good guilt trip always got their parents to side with them. Of course, it was MUCH easier when they were little kids. Their adorable and innocent eyes made both parents crack under the pressure and give up. Yet, right now, it looked like their little trick was wearing thin, very thin.

"Is she always so gross when you kiss?" Sora continued.

"I come to visit and you rather be with her?" Roxas pouted.

"Don't you love us?" they asked in union.

"ENOUGH!" Cloud snapped. "This isn't an interrogation or a guilt trip and if I want to date someone I can!"

The twins stiffened. They looked at their frustrated father and quietly stood up. Cloud sighed, regretting the fact he yelled.

"Go to your room!" he ordered, needing to clear his head.

The two sons left the room leaving their father annoyed. As they scrambled up the stairs to Sora's room, the two whispered back and forth. Once locking themselves in Sora's room, Sora climbed onto his bed to peer out his window. He could see the blonde woman calling for a cab at the end of the street.

"Ugh the image of them making out." Roxas gagged. "Her hands… on him, Sora give me a knife I'm gauging my eyes out."

"I wonder what he sees in her." Sora said ignoring his, now, overdramatic brother. "She's not even pretty. Did you see her hair? It looked like she had horns!"

"I have no idea. Why didn't he tell us? Its like he didn't want us to know."

Sora slumped down on to his bed. "Easy, because he knew we would do the guilt trip routine. I guess he was," Sora coughed, "waiting for the opportune moment."

"Well back then we were cute enough to get away with it." Roxas groaned. "Why did you have to turn ugly?"

Sora glared at his brother and then threw a pillow at him. Roxas caught it before taking a seat on Sora's desk chair.

"I don't like her at all. Did she how she was talking to us? How old does she think we are four?"

Roxas nodded. "She is SO fake. What the hell does dad see in her?"

"Maybe dad will feel guilty about yelling at us." Sora added brightly. "Then maybe he'll dump the tramp."

"Yeah, maybe," Roxas replied hopefully. Yet, he highly doubted it.

**X, X, X,**

Aerith yawned as she finished making thirtieth arrangement that she would have to delivery early tomorrow morning. They were for a wedding. She thumped her shoulder, trying to get the stiffness out of it.

"I need to hire some help," she said to herself. "Yuffie is too busy tomorrow, Tifa is out of town and Leon is working."

She talked aloud to keep herself awake. She had no one to help her make the deliveries tomorrow. Well, she could ask Cloud. He was a professional delivery boy. As quick, as that thought entered her head it exited just as fast. She could not ask her ex-husband for help. Yes, they were on speaking terms but she still felt awkward around him. As she tied the last ribbon around the arrangement, she decided she would have to make the extra trips tomorrow.

Aerith slumped forward, tired. She looked down at the tiny white roses and baby's breath before her. Now she had to make all the boutonnière's for the groom and the groomsmen. She had to make ten of these and then she would have to make ten bouquets.

"God, I'm not going to sleep well tonight." She sighed tying a silver ribbon to a rose and baby's breath.

She reached down for her scissors to cut the ribbon. She slid it in place and slowly snipped the ribbon to the desired length. Then the next thing Aerith knew, she was clutching her index finger that she inadvertently cut. She did not know how, maybe it was because she was too tired but she was bleeding.

She let out a groan and pulled out a bandage from her drawer, something she always kept in her flower shop since Roxas was little. When he used to stay at the shop, he always managed to get into mischief. Aerith bandaged her finger and stared at the work that lay before her. Resting her elbows on her desk, she laid her head in her hands and let out a sob.

**X, X, X,**

Cloud hung up his phone and rubbed his face in frustration. He had just hung up with Larxene explaining the situation with her. Now he had to deal with his sons. He felt bad for yelling at them. He wished they did not discover Larxene like that. He wanted to sit them down talk to them about his knew relationship. He thought that once his sons realized how well their relationship was, they would support him.

Fat chance!

_Well_, He thought, _no better time like the present to get everything out in the open_.

He ascended the stairs, avoiding the debris that littered it. Yes, he even had boxes and other things sitting on his stairs. One day he would have to clean his house, when he was not so busy. Arriving at the door, he gave a loud knock.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

The door to the room opened allowing the father to enter. He walked into see Sora, plopping back on his bed. Roxas was reading something on a piece of paper while straddling Sora's chair.

"Guys," Cloud said calmly. "We need to talk."

The boys remained quiet allowing their father to continue.

"The woman I was with… works with me. Her name is Larxene and we've been spending time together. I wanted to tell you two about her but I guess I took a too long."

"Just a bit dad," Sora flatly replied.

"So, I want to properly introduce you to her." Cloud continued. "So I invited her here tomorrow after work for dinner. I know once you get to know her you'll like her and we can all become friends."

Sora and Roxas looked at one another. A look of "is he crazy" on their faces. The look however went unnoticed by their father. Instead, he was eyeing the piece of paper Roxas was still holding since he came in.

"What's that?" Cloud asked.

"It's a flyer for the Spring Fling," Roxas responded. "We're going with a group of our friends."

"Spring… fling…" Cloud said slowly.

"Yeah can we go?" Sora asked.

Cloud stood up and walked to the door. "Yeah… go for it. Would you two straiten the house while I am at work?"

He then walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"That was weird," Sora said.

"You're telling me… wonder why he acted like that when I said Spring fling."

"No, I meant cleaning up the house. I'm not doing that for some weird secretary."

**X, X, X,**

The next day, Cloud left for work leaving his two sons to sleep in. When they awoke, they ate leftovers that they found in the fridge and played more video games. They were definitely ignoring their father's request to clean the house.

On the other side of town, Aerith was delivering the last batch of arrangements for the wedding ceremony and reception. With no help, she hoped she could get all the arrangements ready on time. She walked into the hall carrying her arrangements, setting them down on an empty table. She looked around at how beautifully everything was decorated.

The tablecloths were a satin in an ice blue color. The napkins were white and folded beautifully. Satin cloths covered the chairs, tied back with a white ribbon and the walls had linens draped on them. Unlit candles stood on each table as well as crystal chandelier hung above the bridal party table. Aerith could just imagine how elegant this wedding was.

Her wedding was small, very small compared to this. It only consisted of her, Cloud of course, and a few close friends. Getting married young proved hard. Neither she nor Cloud had the money to get anything extravagant. After all, both their parents were against the entire wedding and did not contribute.

She did most of the work, her bouquets made from wild flowers that grew in her garden and her wedding dress was a sale dress, it was… pretty but she wished she could have chosen a different one. The cake was collaboration between her, Tifa, and Yuffie. A simple chocolate and butter cream frosting cake. Aerith let out a sigh, wondering what her wedding would have been like if she had waited.

"Oh the florist is here," said a voice.

Aerith snapped from her thoughts and looked up to see a woman approaching her with two men behind her. Aerith smiled as the woman looked at the arrangements with glee.

"They are so pretty!" the woman said.

"Yes and the bouquets and boutonnières are here as well." Aerith said showing her the finished products.

"Oh my daughter will be so happy to see these. You really are the best florist in town. Sephiroth and Xemnes will help you set up the arrangements. I'll delivery the bouquets."

The woman snatched the flowers and hurried to wherever the bridal party was. Aerith turned toward the two men. Both were taller and sported silver locks. However, one had very tan skin and golden eyes while the other had insipid skin with jade eyes.

"Hello," Aerith said politely.

"Hello, miss…" said the tanned one.

"Gainsborough," she finished for him. "Aerith Gainsborough."

"I must admit you did a wonderful job. I am Xemnes and this is Sephiroth." He introduced them. "You look exhausted; I hope the bride's sudden order didn't tire you out."

"I'm use to it." Aerith said confidently. "I can set the arrangements up. I'm sure you must be busy with the wedding."

"Nonsense," Xemnes said. "Sephiroth shall help you. I'll be taking the boutonnières to the other groomsmen."

Xemnes, the tanned silver haired man grabbed the box containing the boutonnières. He left the room leaving Aerith with the pale silver haired man. She smiled and took hold of one of her centerpieces.

"Really, I can set up a few centerpieces." She insisted.

"I have nothing else to do," said Sephiroth. "It's a friend's wedding I am just attending."

"It's my job."

"And you look as if you haven't slept well. Your face looks tired, your hunching over, and your hands…" he took hold of her hand and turned it over in his own, "are cut up."

Aerith pulled her hand away. She stood up straighter trying to prove him wrong in her pathetic attempt. Sephiroth circled her like a hawk. Aerith turned her head to keep her eyes on him and then when he stopped in front of her he chuckled.

"You also haven't eaten much lately, skipping meals? Also, you are very pale."

"What is this, an interrogation?" Aerith snapped.

"An observation." He replied. "You look as if you are about to fall over. Not to mention you keep your hair all tied up."

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing… I just think it would look even prettier with it down."

Aerith gasped, blushing slightly. She did not expect that kind of a comment. Sephiroth smiled and took hold of the centerpiece she had forgotten she was holding. He set it in the center of the table and looked back toward Aerith.

"Do you think I'm qualified to help you?" he grinned.

Aerith chuckled and nodded her head. "You are very qualified."

Sephiroth pulled out a chair. He held his hand toward it indicating for her to sit. Aerith shook her head her cheeks blushing.

"I have a job to do."

"And I would not want you passing out. The last thing I need is to tell the bride is the florist collapsed and destroyed a centerpiece. Now sit, I'm sure I can handle it."

Aerith sat in the chair and sighed blissfully. She did not realize just how tired her legs were. She leaned back in the chair and watched as Sephiroth placed the centerpieces on each table. He constantly looked back at Aerith for her approval, which she giggled first then approved of.

As he was putting the last few in place, Aerith closed her eyes and stretched her arms. She was not surprised at how stiff she felt. She was self-employed and she had no help. Then again, she could not afford anyone because she had to support her sons and keep up with expenses. Her friends did help but she could not ask them to drop their plans for her. That and none of them knew how to arrange flowers so they looked beautiful. Lost in her own thoughts she did see Sephiroth slip behind her. He brought his hands to shoulders and gently rubbed them.

Aerith jumped from the sudden contact. She spun around once she got out of the chair and stared at him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"You were rubbing me…" she said.

"Yes, that's what a massage is and it looks as if you could use one."

"You can't just touch someone you don't know like that. You don't even know me."

"Hm," he said thoughtfully. "So, if I was to ask you to dinner and we got to know each other than you would be more incline to allow me to?"

"Well, yes…"

"Excellent, so I pick you up at eight for dinner or if you feel more comfortable we can meet somewhere."

"Wait I never agreed to a date!" Aerith protested.

Sephiroth smiled at her. Aerith felt flustered. He moved closer, took her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"How about it?" he let go of her hand and Aerith felt something in it. She looked down and found a piece of paper with his number scrawled on it. He was smooth, very smooth.

"Uh…" Aerith flustered. "I don't know… I have things to do… shopping for food… and… I have to go."

Aerith rushed away from him. Sephiroth smiled after her. Once outside, the florist felt her cheeks burning and her heart beating a mile a minute. Once she reached her car, Aerith flopped down inside and took a moment to regain herself and figure out what just happened. A man, a handsome one, just asked her out on a date. She had not been out on a date since her marriage.

After realizing what happened, Aerith realized she was still clutching his number in her hand. She read it over. She opted to throw it away. There was no way she would go on a date. She had too many things to do. Looking up, she stared at her reflection in the rearview mirror. Her reflection showed a tired young girl who looked like she had a slave driver. Aerith reached up and touched her hair. The last person to tell her she looked pretty was Cloud.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **Thanks for reading everyone. I love writing this and I'm going to have a lot of fun writing the next few chapters. In addition, sorry for anyone who is waiting on my other stories. I just feel inspired to write this instead.


	4. Disobedient

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 4**

**Disobedient**

"Shouldn't you two be cleaning the house?" asked Kairi.

After playing video games all morning, Sora and Roxas met up with Kairi, Namine, Riku and the rest of their friends to go skateboarding. Roxas was showing off his moves, sliding the board across railings and doing 360s. Namine clapped and cheered for him, which caused him to blush as well as nearly crash into a wall. Namine let out a giggle at Roxas's clumsiness. Roxas quickly made skated the other way, wanting to make a better impression.

Sora and Kairi sat a little ways from them, on the ground, enjoying pretzels. Kairi took a bite of her soft, salty pretzel as she waited for Sora respond. He chewed and swallowed the bit he was eating. Bits of salt from his pretzel fell off and onto his shirt and lap.

"No way." said Sora, brushing salt off him.

"Sora you are so lazy. Shouldn't you give your dad some credit? She may be nice."

"Ugh, she was sucking my dad's face in. It was so gross and spit was flying everywhere. I swear the mental image was disturbing. Roxas got the worst of it though. He saw them touching and… she was all against him and it was… UGH!"

Kairi giggled. "Well don't you think your dad might be lonely?"

"Yeah, but he could find someone a million times better." Sora countered. "It's not hard to find someone who is nice, friendly, smart, polite, hardworking, pretty, and dresses nice instead of like a tramp."

Kairi sighed. "You just described your mom."

"That's because she's walking this way." Sora pointed out.

True enough, Sora's mother was heading this way. The two got up as she approached. She shook her head at her son and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hello Ms. Gainsborough," Said Kairi politely before excusing herself. She knew very well that Sora was going to get a lecture.

Kairi skipped away to join Namine who was watching Roxas. Sora looked up at his mom who looked exhausted. He could tell she was putting in long hours at work. He just hoped she was too tired to yell at him, because the look on her face seemed annoyed.

"I just got a call from your father asking if you and your brother were with me," she explained. "He said you two were supposed to be cleaning the house."

Sora grinned sheepishly. "It was such a nice day and it is the weekend."

Aerith shook her head again. She only discovered her sons here as she was driving past to get back to her shop.

"I'm not punishing you," said Aerith holding her hands up. "Your father can do that since you're his responsibility this weekend and you and Roxas know to you abide by our rules."

"Mom," Sora whined.

"I have a lot of work to do and scolding you isn't one of them but you two better do as your father asks!"

"But mom…" Sora whined again.

"Sora I am tired and I don't have time for this." Aerith placed her hand on her head. Sora could see the signal that his mother was incredibly stressed out.

From across the skate park, Roxas had finished his routine for Namine and skated toward her. She smiled at him and congratulated him for doing well. Roxas blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head.

"You were wonderful!" Namine cheered.

"Thanks…" Roxas replied, his blush deepening.

Roxas stood a bit taller than the golden-haired girl. If he could have seen his reflection, he knew he would be as red as a tomato. He could not help it. Namine's smile was contagious.

"Roxas," Kairi called. "Your mom is here and I don't think she's happy."

Roxas turned his head to see Sora being lectured by his mom. While their father was more lenient on rules, their mom was a strait arrow. If either Sora or Roxas stepped out of line when they were with her, they would get one stern lecture and then usually be grounded for the weekend.

Roxas let out a groan. He knew exactly why his mom was here. He knew when he and Sora ditched cleaning to come hang out with their friends, this would happen. Whenever their father had an issue, usually their mother had to fix it. He walked over sluggishly to his mom and brother.

"Hey mom," he said trying to sound innocent.

Aerith rounded on Roxas. Roxas grimaced seeing the look on his mother's face. It was not pleasant.

"I don't know why you decided to not listen to your father." She said glaring at Roxas. "But as I said to Sora you two have responsibilities and frankly I'm going to be late for an appointment with a customer because I had to stop here and scold you two."

"But mom," they said in union.

"Don't "but mom" me. You're lucky I'm not in charge this weekend or you two would be grounded."

"But dad wanted us to clean the house." Sora complained.

"So he told me." She snapped. Aerith placed her hand on her forehead. Why was it so hard to get her sons to listen to their father? Oh, that was easy. The reason, Cloud never disciplined them.

"As if I'm going to clean for some tramp," Roxas muttered.

"What did you say?" Aerith asked.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Sora's head. Roxas looked over and noticed the goofy expression on his brother's face.

He grinned even more and said, "Dad's got a date and he wanted us to clean the house."

Aerith looked stunned. She did not expect that to be the reason. She looked between her sons. Roxas looked at Sora, wondering why he would tell their mother that. Sora looked at his brother as if telling him to shut up and go along with him.

Their mother opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She closed it and turned her head as if she was pondering something. Her hand went to the back of her neck as if it suddenly ached. Finally, finding her voice she turned back to her sons.

"Go back to your father's." she ordered. "If he has a date… he'll… he'll want to make a good impression."

"Do we have too?" Roxas asked, defeated.

"He'll deal with you when you get back and I have to get to work…. GO!"

She spun around quickly and headed for her car. Sora and Roxas watched her go but then Roxas pushed his brother by the shoulder.

"Why did you say that to mom?" he hissed.

"Because mom and dad never dated anyone since the divorced," Sora replied, his grin wider than ever. "I bet mom is so jealous she'll run right up to the tramp and tell her off."

"Sora…" Roxas said shaking his head. "You watch too many movies."

Sora held his head up high and laughed proudly. Roxas let out a low groan and all he could think about was how big of a reality check his brother needed. Yes, he loved the idea of his parents being together, instead of with other people. He thought about it a lot as a kid but as he grew older the idea of that actually happening grew smaller and smaller. Yet, he would rather have his parents separated forever than having Larxene anywhere near his father.

**X, X, X,**

Once Aerith returned to her flower shop, she sat down at her workbench and slumped forward feeling defeated. She was burnt out and arguing with her sons felt like she was arguing with her ex-husband. Nothing seemed to get through to them. Aerith let out a frustrated noise and tugged at her bangs.

_I need a vacation_. She thought miserably.

She looked up across her table and saw a framed picture of her and her two sons. Her sons were eight years old in the picture, which was several years after the divorce. She picked it up and stared.

_Cloud found a girlfriend_. She thought. _I wonder what she's like. Probably not a mess like me… ugh I feel like a hundred years old. She's probably a young, curvy, girl. She's probably, really pretty and smart and not and old hag like me. _

Aerith placed the picture back down and then fished through her purse for a compact. She flipped it open and looked at her tired face in the mirror. She looked terrible and she was meeting with a client soon. She was surprised people did not run away at how hideous she looked nowadays.

_Well everyone but that guy… what was his name? _

Aerith searched her brain trying to remember that silver haired man's name.

"What was it? It began with a… S…" she thought allowed. "S-Se…"

Then without thinking, she pulled out a piece of paper from her coat pocket. The paper was crumbled up a bit.

"Sephiroth," she said reading the name written along with a phone number, "A date with a complete stranger yeah right."

She threw the paper across the desk and grabbed her planner from her filing cabinet. She flipped through to see what the rest of the weekend held for her.

"Hm I got tonight free. I can rent a movie and order some take out and relax!" She giggled at the thought of not having to make a huge order of arrangements.

_**On the other hand, you can take Sephiroth up on his offer**__. _Her mind suggested.

_WHAT?_ Aerith exclaimed mentally.

_**Why not? He says you're pretty**__._

_Because, he doesn't even know me._

_**Well then, sit at home while Cloud is on his date with that curvy girl.**_

Aerith blinked. Without thinking, she reached over for that piece of paper and looked at the number scribbled on there. She stared at it for a few more minutes, when the door to her shop opened. Aerith looked up to see her client walking toward her. She gripped the paper tightly in her hand while greeting the client with a smile.

**X, X, X,**

"Why couldn't you two clean like I asked?" Cloud asked miserably.

The twins looked sheepishly at each other.

"Well, we were going to but it was so nice outside." Sora lied.

"No, no excuses we don't have time. Larxene is going to be here soon and I have to take a quick shower. Sora, wash some plates and straiten the kitchen for dinner and Roxas clean up the living room a bit. Oh and here's money for the take out I got."

He handed Sora the money for the food he ordered for dinner. Cloud gave them a no-nonsense look and bounded up the stairs to get ready. Once he was gone, the twins let out a snort that dissolved into laughter.

"So want to play video games?" Roxas asked. "We can get a few rounds in before that witch shows up."

Sora was about to agree when a devious smile grew on his face. He rushed into the kitchen cleared off everything from the kitchen table. He placed several of the unclean dishes in the sink and began washing them.

"Sora…" Roxas said slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Washing dishes," Sora said, still grinning.

Roxas shook his head. "Am I going to regret asking this… why?"

"Well dad asked me too and I guess it is the least I could do." He said finishing three dishes.

He turned off the water and dried the clean dishes, and silverware.

"Sora, there is going to be four of us remember?" Roxas asked, still not understanding what his twin was doing.

Sora looked at the table. He picked up an incredibly filthy looking dish.

"You're right but I'll never be able to wash this last dish fast enough." Sora said overdramatically.

Then, Sora ran to the back door, which led to his backyard. He walked outside, with the plate in his hand. Roxas followed his brother into the yard and watch as Sora let out a whistle. The blonde haired twin was still clueless to what his brother was doing. Sora whistled again and waited. Seconds later, a bright brown dog bounded into the yard.

"Hey Pluto," Sora called out. Pluto, the dog, began barking happily while licking Sora's face. Sora laughed and patted the dog. He then held out the plate. "Want some table scraps?"

Pluto began licking the plate clean. Sora started chuckling as the dog cleaned off the entire plate. When the dog had finished licking the plate Sora held it up to Roxas who could see not a single blemish on the plate. Only then, Roxas new what Sora intended to do.

As Sora placed the plate on the table, his brother came up on the other side a devious smile on his face.

"What else can we do?"

After showering and changing, Cloud came down the stairs dressed casually in dark denim jeans and a dark shirt. As he turned to look at the living room, he hoped that it would be neater than it was but what he saw was what he expected. It was the same as it was when he came home, a mess. Roxas and Sora were sitting on the floor playing video games.

"Boys…" Cloud groaned. "Larxene is going to be here any minute and you couldn't even clean a little?"

"I washed the plate's dad." Sora said.

Cloud sighed somewhat grateful that they almost listened to him.

"Alright, now get ready." He said turning off their game to which the boys whined about. "Now I don't want ANY nonsense from you two got that? You two are to be on your BEST behavior. We are going to have a nice peaceful dinner. "

Sora and Roxas looked at one another and then at their father. They nodded in agreement. Cloud smiled and messed the boys' hair. His sons pushed him off and began fixing their spiky locks, which were now slightly ruined. Cloud was sure tonight would go smoothly. The doorbell rang and Cloud rushed to let Larxene in. Yet, behind those innocent blue eyes the twins were about to make this peaceful dinner a lot more interesting!

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **Next chapter is going to be fun! Thanks for reading.**  
**


	5. Trouble Times Two

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble Times Two**

Cloud opened the door to allow Larxene inside, who flew through the door and instantly gave Cloud one of her disgusting face sucking kisses. She was dressed in a beautiful silk blouse and skirt with strapped heels and LOTS of jewelry. The twins had to turn away from her, forcing the bile that had risen in their throats down. Once the two adults were done with their brief make-out session, Larxene entered the living room, her face falling in disgust.

Clearly, the little house wasn't as she expected; both Roxas and Sora grinned inwardly. It was painfully noticeable that her first impression was bad. She forced a smile on her face, the corners of her mouth twitching slightly. Cloud cleared his throat and slid his hand on the small of her back. He turned her toward his two sons.

"Larxene you met my sons, Sora and Roxas." Cloud introduced them again.

"Oh yes, I remember them." she cooed. "They look just like you."

Sora took a step back, afraid that this woman would pinch his cheeks if she came any closer to him. She looked over at Roxas and patted his head. Roxas bit his lower lip, restraining himself from doing what had just entered his mind.

"And this one looks JUST like you. Oh he is just SO cute. I can see where he gets his good looks from." Her voice dripped with sarcasm

"Welcome to _**our**_ home." Sora replied, his voice matching her fake one.

Larxene scanned the area again trying to take in the mess in a positive manner.

"It's… charming." She said the meaning clear; gross

"It's our bachelor's pad." Roxas piped up. "You know, three guys living here all alone, doing guy stuff. Like belching contests, eating pork rinds, watching sports, having the guys over."

Cloud winced at the uncomfortable look on Larxene's face. Roxas grinned. Sora, at one point or another, had acquired a bag of chips. Everyone was staring at him.

"Ooom, mi mowwy" Sora said his mouth still full of chips. Several crumbs fell out of his mouth. "Waff fwom?"

He held up the bag to Larxene, who backed away, shaking her head in disgust. Cloud suddenly felt the need to bang his head into the wall until it bled

"Sorry dad we were hungry," Roxas apologized.

"Alright how about we go eat?" Cloud said quickly changing the subject. "I ordered us some food at C'est la fête."

"You mean that fancy French restaurant?" Larxene squealed with excitement.

Cloud nodded and the blonde haired woman clung to his arm happily. Sora and Roxas looked at each other. The turned back to the couple, with Larxene looking as if she was about to tug Cloud's arm off.

"Dad…" Sora said slowly. "We don't like French food."

"I'm sure you'll like if you _try_ it." He stressed the word try.

"No, we won't! We ordered chicken wings instead! That food smelled weird so we told the guy to take it back."

Cloud felt himself twitch slightly. "It was beef ragout, cheese soufflé and pudding flambé."

With that the twins bounded in the kitchen where the food was already set on the plates. Cloud and followed with Larxene still on his arm. The twins were choking down their BBQ chicken wings, which were smeared all over their hands and face.

"Come on before it gets cold!" Roxas said with a chicken wing hang out of his mouth.

Cloud looked at her and shrugged, "Chicken wings?"

"It's fine Cloud it's only a meal." She said trying to sound positive but was greatly annoyed at the fact she was not eating food from a French restaurant.

Cloud sat down at his usual spot and Larxene took the empty chair next to him. As she sat down, she let out a large yelp and stood back up. She picked up a keychain in the shape of a lion.

"Hey my keychain," Sora said. "You're butt found it."

Larxene shot him a glare and dropped it on the table. She sat back down and looked at her plate. The greasy chicken was unappetizing.

"Cloudy," she cooed. The boys looked at "Cloudy" and then at Larxene. They could not believe she already had a nickname for their father, and a stupid one at that.

"Do you have a napkin?"

Cloud was about to answer when Roxas interrupted him. "Why not use your sleeve?"

"Yeah, dad used his apron when he cooks."

Larxene looked at Cloud who was shaking his head in disagreement. He then looked at his two boys, his eyes glaring at him. The boys simply smiled innocently at their father.

"Boys I am warning you." Cloud seethed.

"Oh Cloudy," Larxene said in a fake happy tone.

"Hey you know you're right." Sora said suddenly.

Everyone glanced over at him. He was staring at Roxas. Larxene arched an eyebrow wondering exactly what he was talking about.

"Roxas does look like dad. If he gets his good looks from dad, where do I get my good looks?

"Well whoever you got brown hair from," Larxene sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I have brown hair… are you saying that… because I have my mom's brown hair I am ugly!"

Larxene glared at him. Cloud was now ready to slam his head into a table. Sora began sniffling.

"How about we finish eating," Cloud suggested quickly.

Everyone nodded. Roxas on the other hand excused himself to go to the bathroom. Larxene grabbed a chicken wing and ate it. From behind his own wing, Sora was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Larxene ate the chicken, making it sound like it was the most delicious thing she ever ate. That is until the hot sauce hit her tongue.

"Oh! Oh! OH! HOT! IT'S HOT!" She screamed fanning her mouth. "WATER!"

Cloud jumped up, grabbed a cup from table, and poured water into it. He rushed over to Larxene. As he was about to give her the cup, Cloud felt his feet fly from under him. He landed in a heap, the cup crashing to the floor and spilling the contents all over.

"What the hell?" Cloud muttered.

"RUFF!"

"A dog!" Larxene cried her mouth still on fire.

"Pluto!" Roxas and Sora shouted in union, Roxas having just returned from the bathroom.

Pluto jumped up on Cloud's lap and began licking his face. Cloud pushed the dog off him and began to get up. Larxene was still crying for water.

"Here drink this," Roxas offered holding up a cup for Larxene to drink.

She quickly took it and began drinking it. Roxas bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing as she drank. Sora lowered his head to hide his own laughter, knowing _exactly_ where that water came from.

"How did Pluto get in here?" Cloud asked, grabbing the dog by the collar.

He stared at his sons who looked at one another.

"It was cold out there!"

"He was lonely"

"He was hungry too!"

Their excuses came out in rapid succession, as if rehearsed.

"Take him back home." He ordered.

"Oh, I love dogs!" Larxene said. She neared Pluto, who let out a warning growl. The dog backed away from her before letting out another fierce growl. Larxene back away.

"NOW!" he ordered.

Sora took Pluto out to the backyard and set the dog free. Pluto ran form him back to where his master lived. Sora silently thanked Pluto for hating Larxene as much as he did. He marched back inside. They sat down and began to eat again. Larxene took some of Cloud's food, refusing to eat more of the hot chicken she had.

"So, Cloudy," Larxene began. "I was thinking, you said you have your _kids_ every other weekend, correct?"

She shot Roxas and Sora dirty look, which went unnoticed by their father. Cloud looked up, Larxene now having a fake smile plastered on her face. He nodded to her question.

"Well, I have this beautiful little place that I go to on the weekends. I was thinking about going there next weekend and how would you like to come. It's only a train ride away."

"Well that sounds…"

Sora began coughing.

"Dad! Sora's choking!" Roxas cried in alarm.

Cloud got up from his chair abruptly. Sora fell back out of his chair grabbed his throat. His dad rushed behind him and thumped hard on his back. Thankfully, Cloud knew how to dislodge stuff from his son's throat, after all, he had been a single parent and when you are a single parent raising a toddler, it is a good thing to know how to save your kids from choking.

Cloud thumped Sora's back again this time getting the chicken bone that lodged in his throat to come out. Sora spit out the bone which, conveniently smacked Larxene in the face. Larxene screamed getting up from the table high disgusted.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Sora said. He rushed over to Larxene and reached up touched her face with his BBQ sauced covered fingers.

"Oh my god," Roxas cried. "Sora you idiot get her a napkin. No wait, I will!"

Roxas grabbed a handful of napkins and headed toward Larxene. However, something seemingly tripped him and he went sailing into her lap, smearing BBQ sauce on his hands all over her silk blouse.

"AH STOP IT!" Larxene screamed at the top of her lungs. "You're sons are nothing but little monsters! This is a silk blouse and it's ruined!"

"Larxene... wait..." Cloud sputtered.

"I'm leaving."

Larxene stood up and stormed out of the kitchen, nearly tripping over some random debris in her way. She kicked them furiously, muttering obscenities as she headed fore the the door. Cloud looked in horror and chased after her.

"Larxene, wait!" he called.

Larxene grabbed the front door swung it open. Cloud chased after her but Larxene slammed the door shut behind her and Cloud went face first into it. He stood there for a minute while from behind him his twin sons were chuckling while slapping hands with each other.

Cloud slowly peeled himself off the door. His hands rested on the door for a moment. He could hear the soft sound of their chuckling behind him. Then in a flash his head snapped back to glare at his sons. Sora and Roxas noticed the scary look on their father's face and slowly began backing away.

"Run?" Sora asked.

"RUN!" Roxas yelled.

Cloud charged at them. "GET BACK HERE!"

Both sons dove into the kitchen heading for the back door as a means of escaping their extremely angry father. As they reached the backdoor, they began to fumble with the handle. Roxas and Sora were both trying to unlock the deadbolt at the same time while tugging at the doorknob. Just as they finally got it unlocked, their father grabbed them by the collars of their shirts.

Cloud lifted both his sons off the ground with ease, despite the fact that his sons were not little kids anymore. Both sons tried to wriggle free but their dad forced them into the living room. He shoved them both onto the couch while glaring and seething. Neither twin dared to move or say a word. They had NEVER seen their father look so angry. Even when they broke something or did something completely dangerous, they never saw him look angry. Roxas pushed himself against the back of the couch, while Sora sat rigid. Both wished they could disappear through the floor.

Cloud's eyes stared dangerously as he began pacing back at forth. As he did, continued to fume. He looked at them, his hands tensing as if he was ready to strangle both his sons. He tried to form words, but his anger was throwing him into a fit. After another minute of pacing and indecipherable words coming from him, he turned to his sons. Sora felt his throat grow dry while Roxas was diggings his nails into the couch bracing himself for the worst.

"Do-you-two-have-any-idea-what-you-did?" Cloud spoke slowly, trying to keep his calm.

He glared at them, daring either of them to speak up. Normally, Sora would have a comeback but this time he was sure if he said ANYTHING is dad would murder him on the spot.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" he exploded.

Both twins remained silent, and shocked that their father yelled at them.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED!" he continued. "UPSTAIRS! NOW!"

Roxas and Sora both got up and were about to run from the room when Cloud grabbed Roxas by his shirt collar again.

"Not you," he hissed to his son. "If I ground you here you two will just have a blast. You're going to stay at your mother's for the rest of the weekend and until I decided when Sora is ungrounded!"

Sora gulped.

"Roxas get your things… NOW!"

Roxas flew as if someone lit him on fire. He ran up the stairs and gathered all his things. Once he got everything, Cloud was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, his hand gripping Sora's shoulder. Sora was chewing on his lower lip nervously. He did not want to be alone with this insane man.

"I'll call your mother when I'm finished with Sora," he snapped. "GO STRAIT HOME!"

Roxas nodded and left the house. As he hurried down the walkway, he looked back at the house. For the first time in his life, he was thankful that he was not living with his father. He was grateful he did not have to endure his father's wrath, something he never saw before and NEVER wanted to witness again.

"Sora is so dead." Roxas whispered. "I hope mom doesn't kill me though."

Roxas grimaced, wondering what his punishment would be. He did not want to hurry home but he also did not want to come home with his mom waiting for him and ready with a lecture. His nerves were rattled and he was unsure of what to do or how to explain to his mom that what he did was within reason. Yes, he could see it now telling his mother that he scared off his dad's girlfriend because she seemed like a witch. Yes, she _definitely_ would believe that! Roxas let out a loud groan.

He turned the corner to his street he noticed an expensive silver car parked on the street. It was a sports car with all the trimmings, moon roof, spoiler, shiny rims, and a bunch more. He almost wished he could jump into the car and drive away so he would not have to deal with his parents. He knew he was going to be grounded, regardless.

Heading up the steps to his house, he saw the lights on. Roxas had hoped his mother would have worked late but to no avail. He took a deep breath at the front door and unlocked it. He stepped inside and he could smell some savory dish being prepared or already served coming from the kitchen. Roxas debated on going upstairs and hiding in his room but that would only be delaying the inevitable.

"Mom," Roxas called out.

Seconds later, his mother came out of the kitchen. Surprisingly, she looked less like his mother and more like a beautiful woman. Roxas jaw dropped. She was wearing a classy looking dress instead of her usual everyday dresses. Her hair was loose from its normal braid and hung in curls down her back. She was even wearing make-up!

"Roxas what are you doing here?" Aerith asked, shocked to see her son. "You're supposed to be at your father's."

Shaking his head to get over his shock of his mom looking less like a mom, Roxas sighed miserably.

"Dad's going to call anyway…" he started.

Aerith let out a groan. "Roxas please don't tell me you got your father upset. PLEASE don't tell me that."

"SORA DID IT!" Roxas blamed, causing Aerith let out a frustrated cry. Her hand flew to her head as if she had a headache.

"We just played a few harmless pranks on that tram- I mean girl dad was seeing. She got mad and dad blew a fuse. He sent me here because he doesn't think Sora or I will learn our lesson if we're together."

Suddenly, the phone rang on the table near Roxas. The color on Roxas's face drained as his mom picked up the phone. After saying a greeting through the phone, Aerith listened to her ex-husband shouting furiously. The golden-haired twin could faintly hear his father. Roxas watched the expression on his mother's face change to from shock to horror to disgust and then finally to anger. When the brief yet incredibly informative phone call ended, Aerith hung up and her emerald eyes narrowed at her son.

"I can't believe you!" she gasped. "How could you? How dare you embarrass your father like that! I did not raise you like that. I am ashamed of you. You, young man, are grounded for two weeks and by grounded I mean no TV, video games, or phone and your bed time is now at eight o'clock!"

"EIGHT?" Roxas cried in horror.

"Yes, eight that way you can get a good night's sleep and think long and hard about what you have done. So maybe next time you'll think twice about ruining someone's relationship. _Am I understood_?"

Roxas nodded helplessly. There was no arguing with his mother. Aerith sighed wanting to say more but having no energy to do so. Roxas looked down at the floor, staring at the light on the floor coming from the kitchen. He felt terrible, partly because it was his fault his mom was just screamed at and partly because his mom laid on the guilt. As he stared at the ground, he heard the sound of movement coming from the kitchen and then a shadow appeared, blocking the light.

Roxas looked up and for the second time, his mouth dropped. Standing in the kitchen doorway was a man with silver hair that fell down to his back. He was dressed completely in black attire. His eyes were piercing jade green. Roxas closed his mouth as Aerith spun around.

"Should I leave?" he asked.

"Oh, Sephiroth I'm so sorry," Aerith apologized sincerely. "My son and I were simply talking about a small matter."

"Maybe its best we reschedule this for another day, Aerith." He said walking up to her. "It would be better to settle things now."

Aerith let out a sigh, hanging her head slightly. He took her hands into his hands and kissed them gently. Aerith blushed slightly while Roxas eyes bugged out and his jaw fell open, for a third time. Roxas had absolutely no idea what was going on. He also had no idea who this person was. He felt as if he was reliving the day he caught his dad with Larxene, but not as disgusting.

"I'm sorry," Aerith apologized again.

"It's quite alright. Settle things with your son and we'll try for another night."

"Thank you for understanding."

Sephiroth walked past Roxas. As he did, his eyes narrowed on the kid before a small smirk appeared on his face. Roxas reacted with a glare that went unnoticed to his mother. Sephiroth went to the door and placed on his black boots. Aerith retrieved his trench coat from the closet. Then, he lifted her hand again and kissed her knuckles gently. He whispered a good-bye and left. Roxas was still staring in disbelief even after his mom closed the door.

Aerith sighed, and turned to face her son. "Get ready for bed. It's almost eight."

Aerith moved past her son, shaking her head. Finally finding his voice Roxas choked out what he meant to say the moment he saw the silver haired man.

"Who was that? What was that all about?"

Aerith looked up. "That was Sephiroth. I _was_ on a date with him but that was cut short thanks to you and your brother."

"Why are you out on a date?"

"Because Roxas, like your father I am allowed to go on a date if I want."

"Were you planning on ever telling me or were you going to hide it like dad?" her son snapped.

"I just met him today and I was planning on introducing you if things went well tonight! Now get upstairs!"

Roxas did as he was told. Once she heard the door close, Aerith sighed and walked into the kitchen knowing very well that the dinner she made was done and now a waste. She took out the sesame chicken, rice, and vegetables out of the heat and into a container. She had lost her appetite for tonight, but at least she had a meal for tomorrow.

Upstairs in his room, Roxas was lying on his bed on his cell phone with his brother. Sora had called him minutes after his twin got home. Roxas knew it would only be mere moments until his mother would come in here and take his cell phone away.

"Dad really let me have it. He grounded me for a month!" Sora said over the phone.

"Wow, I've never seen dad come down so hard on us. He's never grounded us before." Roxas replied.

"You're telling me," the brunette twin groaned. "What did mom do to you?"

"She grounded me for two weeks and I can't do anything. My bedtime is at eight now but that's not the worse of it."

"What, is she making you apologize to the tramp?"

"Worse _our mom_ was on a date with some guy!"

"WHAT?" Sora moaned. "When the heck did our parents decide to start dating all of sudden?"

"Mom was all dressed up too and she had her hair down. She even wore make up. Our mom never wears make up!"

"Wow, you think mom actually might like him?"

"I don't like him. He gave me this look."

"What kind of look?"

"I don't know! One that looked as if he was annoyed I guess."

"Well, he can't be as bad as dad's date right?"

"I don't know… I guess he could…"

Suddenly the cell phone was ripped out of the blonde twin's hand. He looked up to see his mother holding the phone. She placed her ear to the phone and talked into the receiver.

"Hello Sora," his mother said pleasantly.

"Err… hi mom," her second son squeaked.

"Roxas is grounded and from what I heard so are you." Aerith said in a sweet tone.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I don't know how lenient your father was on what you can or cannot do but you'll see Roxas at school on Monday."

Aerith hung up on her son and looked at Roxas. She leaned forward and kissed his head.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Aerith flicked off the lights to her sons room and closed the door behind her. Roxas groaned as slumped in his bed while staring out the window. This was going to be the longest two weeks of his life.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note- **Hey everyone, thanks for the wonderful reviews. Sorry this chapter took a while. I hope you enjoyed it. Small homage to my favorite Disney Movie in here "Beauty and the Beast."


	6. Threat

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 6  
**

**Threat**

Roxas awoke the next morning from his mom's knocks. He had not been sleeping since his bedtime was so early. He had lain around lazily, not wanting to go to school and not wanting to face his mom. Roxas knew he would probably get a workload of chores to do after school as a punishment. However, he dragged himself out of bed, still in his pajamas and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

On the table was breakfast while his mother was chatting away on the phone as she washed dishes, her apron tied around her. Roxas stared at his breakfast, which was a creamy wheat and berry porridge. Roxas did not know if this was part of his punishment or this was because his mom was health freak when it came to his meals. He slumped in his chair, his mom's voice continued in the background but he could not focus on what she was saying.

The blonde-haired boy pushed his porridge with his spoon. Roxas stirred around finding something disgusting mixed in with his berries. Hestared at wrinkly, sundried raisins! He hated raisins. He picked some porridge up with his spoon, avoiding all the raisins, and took a bite.

_What a delicious and healthy meal_! Roxas thought as he swallowed.

Right now, he wished he could trade places with Sora. At least his dad never cooked breakfast that was filled with raisins. Roxas pushed several more raisins off to the side of his bowl.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Aerith said hanging up the phone.

Roxas's mom turned around wiping her hands with a dishtowel. She could see her son's somber look as he stared in the depths of his bowl.

"Roxas," Aerith said.

Her son looked up.

"I have a list of chores for you to do." She said.

Roxas groaned, "Oh come on mom!"

"I think it will teach you not to do something that foolish." She said sternly. "Especially, since tonight Sephiroth is coming over."

"WHAT?" He cried, dropping his spoon. It landed with a loud clank against the bowl before tipping over onto the table.

"Well, Sephiroth and I had a nice time last night before he left and I think it would nice to introduce you to him and to have dinner together."

Roxas pushed his chair out from the table. The chair screeched across the floor

"Oh come on you ground me for two weeks where I can't do anything, make me do chores and now you invite this jerk over?" Roxas said stomping out of the room.

"Don't you talk like that about Sephiroth!" Aerith said sharply.

"Why you use to talk about dad like that!" he shot back, reentering the room.

"Roxas, I know you're upset and I am going to let it slide but if you continue like this I am going to add another week to your punishment!"

Roxas and his mother stared one another down. After several moments, Roxas backed down knowing he would not win. He slumped down back in the chair he sat when he ate his breakfast. He crossed his arms and let out a huff. He was angry. Angry that he was grounded worse than Sora. He was angrier that he had to do chores after school. Yet, he was beyond angry when he learned that creepy jerk from yesterday was coming back here to HIS house.

Aerith let out a sigh. Her son fumed and she did not want to leave on such a bad note. Aerith did not appreciate her son's attitude and she did not appreciate the shouting on the phone from Cloud because of him.

"Roxas, I'm not marrying Sephiroth and nor am I asking you to think of him as a father figure."

"I wasn't going to," he muttered.

"Roxas, please just give him a chance." Aerith begged softly. "Once you get to know him, you may find him… tolerable?"

Tolerable was the right word for it. The way Cloud shouted through the phone about her sons' antics made her wonder how much of a chance did they actually give that girl her former husband was with.

Roxas ignored her and Aerith let out another sigh. She dropped the chore list in front of him. She then leaned over and kissed his head, making her son let out a "yuck" before rubbing away the spot she kissed. She slipped off the apron she was wearing and hung it on a peg next to the kitchen door. She smoothed out her dress and tidied her hair before picking up her purse.

"See you later sweetheart." She called to her son.

Roxas slouched in his chair.

"And don't be late for school."

He muttered a comment that when unnoticed to Aerith. When his mom was finally gone, Roxas let out a frustrated cry. Could life be anymore unfair for him? It did. When he picked up Sora for school, he found out that while Cloud had yelled at and grounded Sora for a month he had it easy. Sora could still freely play video games, use the phone, watch TV, and he did not have any mountains of chores. Why did Sora have the parent who was bad at discipline? Roxas wanted to bang his head against a wall.

"Yeah but you only have two weeks, I have a whole month to sit at home." Sora sighed. "Plus dad is making ME apologize to the tramp."

"I rather apologize to her than be at home tonight." His brother groaned.

"Why, what's going on?"

"It's that creepy guy I told you about on the phone. Mom is inviting him over tonight and if I step out of line she'll ground me longer."

"Ouch, and mom won't let you do anything fun."

Roxas let out another groan as he threw his hands up in the air. "Why are our parents dating people now?"

"Who is dating what now?"

The boys turned around to see Kairi and Namine right behind them. Both girls, dressed in school uniforms and coy smiles on their faces, looked at the brothers. Sora grinned at Kairi while Roxas averted his eyes to the ground to avoid the cute smile Namine was giving him.

"So who is dating who?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Our mom is dating someone now."

"Aw, that is so cute."

"Roxas doesn't think so. He says the guy is kind of creepy."

"Are you sure he's creepy?" Namine asked. "Maybe you're just being overprotective."

Roxas shook his head. "He gave me this look?"

"What kind of look?" Namine asked.

Roxas rubbed his face. "I don't know a weird look."

How could he explain a look that man gave him? It was a creepy look and it made him want to have his mom kick the guy to the curb. Not to mention he was intimidating and a kiss up to his mom.

As Roxas was contemplating his thoughts, Kairi and Namine had discovered that both brothers were grounded.

"Serves you right," Kairi scolded. "Even if you don't like someone you shouldn't be so mean."

"Yeah, whatever, that tramp deserved it." Sora said confidently.

"Wait a minute…" Namine said. "The spring fling is in three weeks. That means you won't be able to go right?"

Sora's confidence shattered as he slumped forward, sighing miserably. How could he have been so stupid to forget about that? He looked over at Kairi who was frowning heavily.

"I'm sure my dad will let me go," Sora said but in his head, he could hear the words "fat chance." After what happened with Larxene he was luckily to be alive.

"Does that mean you can't go?" Namine asked Roxas, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Actually, I'm grounded for 2 weeks so I'm sure I can go." Roxas said.

Namine smiled. Roxas felt his cheeks burn red forcing him to turn away from the girl. Kairi on the other hand was still saddened by the idea of Sora not going. Now it was his turn to want to slam his head against a wall. He wanted to dance with her at the dance. Now, unless by some miracle, he would be sitting at home wishing he could be there. He wondered, if other guys would want to dance with her. Of course there were, Kairi was cute and popular. Sora groaned.

"I'll think of something," Sora said banging his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"While you're at it help me think of a way to get rid of mom's boyfriend that won't get me grounded longer."

"Why me?"

"Because I can't pull any pranks like last night."

Kairi gasped. "You pulled pranks on your dad's date? I thought you were just being rude. I didn't think you would actually pull pranks!"

Sora grinned sheepishly just as the bell rang. Without answering, he ran away from Kairi to school. Kairi ran after him, leaving Roxas and Namine standing alone in their dust. After realizing they were together, the two looked away blushing slightly.

Roxas was about to go when he felt Namine grab his wrist. He looked back to see her blushing madly and looking at the ground.

"What… what is it?"

"Roxas will you… will you…" Namine flustered.

"Will I what?"

"Um…"

"Hurry up you two or we'll be late!" shouted Axel dashing past the two.

The two blinked and realized they would be late if they did not hurry.

"We better hurry," Namine said.

"Yeah, let's hurry." Roxas agreed. "But what did you want to ask me?"

"Nothing… let's go!"

Namine hurried off, leaving Roxas dumbfounded. Suddenly, the warning bell went off and Roxas realized he should be hurrying up.

School passed by without so much as an incident, other than Riku and Sora playing a prank along with Axel on a group of "bullies." Luckily for them they were not caught. Roxas decided he did not want to get involved due to the fact if he got in trouble his mom would KILL him. On the way home, Roxas was dragging his feet not wanting to go home and do chores.

Sora planned to play video games all night, since his dad did not specify he could not play video games. He invited his brother to come in for a while but Roxas declined and walked, painfully slow, home.

Once he arrived to his mother's home he took all his things upstairs and then returned to the kitchen. Lying on the table, where he left it, was the list of chores. He read the obscenely long list.

1. Take out garbage

2. Dust the furniture

3. Sweep the floors

4. Water the plants

5. Clean bedroom

6. Sort laundry and put them away

7. Vacuum

8. Bring in mail

9. Put Dishes Away

10. Organize rooms

11. Finish Homework

"Slave driver," Roxas muttered.

The boy did the chores, albeit using shortcuts. The house was practically spotless anyway. His mother was always organized and clean. He assumed it because otherwise her life would be hectic, or even more hectic than it already was. She was busy supporting him and herself. Then again he could only imagine his mom's face if she ever stepped into his father's home. She would have a fit.

Roxas did the easiest chores first to get them out of the way. He was nearly done with sorting the laundry when his mom came home. She unlocked the door while juggling a bag of groceries in one hand and flowerpot in the other. Roxas got up from the couch where he had been folding the laundry and sorting them in piles. He walked to the door and instinctively took the groceries out of her hand.

"Thank you," Aerith said, slipping off her shoes and placing on her puffy white slippers.

"No problem," Roxas replied.

Aerith took a few steps away from the door and stared at her clean house. She smiled at how perfect everything looked.

"You were working hard." Aerith smiled.

"What else could I do?"

"Good point, I'm going to start getting dinner ready. Sephiroth is coming here at six so make sure you're cleaned up."

Roxas let out a low growl that Aerith did not hear. The two entered the kitchen and Aerith set the potted plant on the windowsill above the sink. Roxas noticed that the flowers were snapdragons. Sadly, after spending so much time as a kid at his mom's flower shop he knew which flowers were what. Roxas dropped the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and unloaded the contents.

"So what should we have for dinner?" Aerith asked, adjusting the pot of flowers.

"How about Chinese," Roxas asked. "In fact we can go all the way to China and get some. You make the arrangements and I'll start packing."

Aerith smirked and turned to her son. She placed her hand under his chin. He looked at her.

"Roxas, give Sephiroth a chance. You might like him."

WHY, why did his parents think they would like the person they were dating? He wondered if they were too blind to see how scary Larxene and Sephiroth look. Then again, he hoped that Larxene would not consider dating his dad after what he and Sora put her through. However, he wished Sora were here now. Two heads were better than one.

"How about we have spaghetti tonight?" Aerith suggested.

Roxas shrugged. He just wanted dinner over with and Sephiroth far, FAR away from his mom. Soon enough the aroma of spaghetti sauce simmering on the stove filled the kitchen. Roxas was upstairs doing his homework when it neared six o'clock. Aerith knocked on the door to see her son still in his school uniform.

"Roxas I told you to dress nicely." Aerith complained.

"I was doing homework." Roxas shot back, looking up from his books.

He wished he did not look at his mom. She looked very pretty again, like last night. She had her hair half up and half down and was now wearing a pretty blue and white sundress. He hated that his mom was trying so hard to impress some loser.

"Well hurry up, Sephiroth will be here any minute." Aerith called, leaving his room.

Roxas stripped out of his uniform, tossing them to the floor. He did not bother to hang them up since he was not in the mood for this dinner. Standing only in his boxers, socks, and a necklace he always wore, he observed his closet for clothes to wear. He dressed in a pair of tan pants and a black shirt. He noticed a few wrinkles in his shirt but did not care. He was not here to impress anyone.

As he finished up, the doorbell rang. His mother called him to come down. He let out a groan as he slumped down the stairs. When he made it halfway down, Sephiroth was already there kissing his mother's hands. Roxas wanted to puke over the banister.

"Sephiroth, I am so glad you could come." Aerith said.

"I'm glad you invited me back." He smiled.

"Mom is dinner done?" Roxas interrupted, not wanting to see anymore displays of affection between the two.

"Ah, oh yes, let me go check on it. Roxas, take Sephiroth's coat."

Aerith hurried into the kitchen leaving Roxas and Sephiroth in the foyer. Sephiroth was staring after Aerith while Roxas was glaring at him for it. When she was out of view, the silver haired man looked at the boy. He slipped off his coat and threw it at Roxas carelessly.

"Shove that somewhere," he ordered, walking away.

Roxas wanted to shove that coat somewhere and it was not into a closet. After throwing the coat into the closet, Roxas dragged himself into the kitchen. His eyes found his mother at the stove, and Sephiroth hovering over her. He could hear his mom giggle slightly and it made him gag. Why was he always the one to walk in on these types of moments? They were enough to scar him for life!

"Is dinner done? I'm starving?" Roxas asked, pulling out his chair.

Aerith broke away and nodded. She turned off the burners and quickly drained the water from the noodles. She placed equal amounts of noodles on three plates that were on the counter and then scooped the sauce over it. She placed each plate on a place mat that rested on the table.

"Please, sit," Aerith said showing Sephiroth a chair.

Instead, he pulled out Aerith's chair.

"Oh, a gentleman!" she blushed while Roxas tried his best to keep himself from throwing up.

Sephiroth finally sat down and the three began to eat. Roxas hunched over his food and began to eat quickly as possible. Sephiroth took one bite and chewed it slowly before swallowing.

"It tastes delicious. My compliments to the chef," Sephiroth said.

Roxas snorted causing Aerith and Sephiroth to look at him. He ignored them and continued to chow down. It was not as if his mom was a bad cook. This was freaking spaghetti. Even he knew how to make it. How hard was it to boil noodles and heat up some sauce?

"So, Sephiroth last time you were telling me about your job," Aerith said, striking up a conversation.

"Indeed, I am self-employed."

"What, as a con artist?" Roxas muttered before shoving his mouth full of food.

Aerith turned to her son, hearing his muttering. "What did you say?"

Roxas looked up, "Water, I want water."

"Oh, how silly of me I forgot to get us all drinks. Sephiroth what will you have?"

"Water sounds perfectly fine. As I was saying, I am self-employed which is why I can afford that car and three others like it."

Roxas's eyes traveled to the silver haired man. He felt eyes burning into him. Sephiroth's eyes were narrowed as he stared at Roxas. Roxas swore mentally because he knew Sephiroth heard it. Thankfully, his mom did not. Aerith came back to the table with three glasses of ice water.

"So, Sephiroth does your family live in the city?" Aerith asked.

"No, my family is out of town. How about yours?"

"Well my sons are my only family I have now." Aerith smiled at Roxas. "They mean the world to me."

"Ah, your second son is where?"

"He is grounded at his father's home. Once he is ungrounded, I want to introduce you to him."

"Yes, you also mentioned they were twins. So I'm guessing he looks just like _the father_?"

Roxas's eyes narrowed when he heard the emphasis on "the father." Roxas was a spitting image of his father. Aerith, however, did not catch it.

"Oh, everyone says Sora looks more like me. He has eyes just like his father does."

"Yeah, we get our good looks from our dad," the blonde-haired boy seethed.

"Yes, but as far as _intelligence_ go… he must not have any to let such a beautiful woman get away."

Roxas slammed his hands on the table and glared at Sephiroth. "My dad is hundred times smarter than you and you'll never be even half of what he is. It doesn't take me five seconds to realize that you are an egotistical jackass!"

Aerith jumped, shocked that her son would behave like this. Before she could even say a thing Roxas stormed up to his room. His mother's mouth hung open.

"I am so sorry," she apologized. "I have no idea what has gotten into him."

"It's quite alright." Sephiroth said. "It's obvious that he thinks I am here to replace his father."

"Oh, I should go talk to him…" Sephiroth stopped her.

Once in his room, he slammed the door shut. Roxas sat on his bed, arms folded and his eyes narrow slits. He stared at the bedpost, since he had nothing else to do because he was grounded. He did not want to be anywhere near his mom when she was with that man, Sephiroth. He was a fake, like Larxene, and he knew it. The only difference was this creep was good at hiding it. Whatever reason he wanted to be with his mom was beyond him. Well, he knew his mom was pretty and still young, but Roxas believed that his intentions were not pure at all.

Roxas knew his mom wanted him to give him a chance. However, the simple presence of that man made Roxas's hair stand on end. Maybe if he was lucky his mom would break up with him if he showed so much hate toward Sephiroth. After all, she would never marry someone he hated, right?

As he contemplated that thought, there was a knock on the door. Roxas lifted his head toward the door. The knob turned and he expected to see his mother, wanting to talk to him about his outburst at dinner. Instead, his eyes burned with resentment as Sephiroth stood in the doorway, a smirk upon his face.

"Get out of my room," Roxas hissed venomously, "or else."

Sephiroth ignored his pathetic threat. He stepped into the room, stepping carelessly on his school clothes, which he had left on the ground. Roxas saw that, and his fist clenched tightly.

"You know, you're being _very_ unfair to your mother." He said calmly. "You don't even know me. We could at least act civilized around one another for your sake."

He neared the bed, prompting Roxas to get up. Despite standing, the man before him was still a lot taller than he was. Sephiroth towered over him as if he was an infant. His sapphire eyes stared dangerously into Sephiroth jade ones. Roxas did not seem at all intimidated.

"I know I don't like you." Roxas shot back. "And my mom won't date anyone I don't like. So, don't worry about my mom's sake. Just get ready when she dumps you."

The next thing that occurred, happened so fast that Roxas did not even have time to realize what had happened. He was on the ground clutching his side. It felt as if a car had slammed into him. He sucked in a sharp breath realizing the pain washing over him. He looked up and saw Sephiroth's staring down at him with no emotion across his face. He had hit the younger boy so fast that he did not even see it.

Sephiroth reached down and grabbed Roxas off the ground. He held him off the ground by his throat. Roxas coughed, unable to catch a breath as Sephiroth fingers closed around him, tightening little by little, as he raised the boy eye level.

"I said worry about _your_ sake." Sephiroth reminded him. "Your mother told me about your little stunt, getting rid of your pathetic father's girlfriend. If you think your pathetic pranks will get in my way, you're dead wrong."

Roxas tried to pry off Sephiroth's hand but his grip was strong. Roxas knew this person was a creep but never figured he be dangerous.

He finally dropped Roxas who landed hard on the floor. He looked up Sephiroth who was glaring dangerously.

"Once my mom finds out… your history…" Roxas choked.

"Yes, she'll believe her son who doesn't wish for her to be happy…" Sephiroth mocked. "Go ahead, she'll never believe you. I warn you though… try and interfere and you'll wish you've never been born."

As Sephiroth left the room, Roxas glared at after him. His hands rubbed his throat. Despite the threat, he knew he had to get rid of this creep, if not for his own sake, but definitely for his mother's sake.

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- Sorry for the wait. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.


	7. An Inconceivable Truth

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 7**

**An Inconceivable Truth**

Roxas stared at his reflection in the mirror. He had awoken an hour earlier than usual. It was not because he had plenty of sleep; no, it was because of what happened last evening. Blue and purple marks wrapped around his neck showing the faint lines of fingers. Sephiroth, that name hissed through Roxas's head like a cobra, strangled him to the point he thought he was going to die. The grip was painfully tight and he had choked for oxygen. Yet, when he struggled, Sephiroth made it painfully clear that if he were to interfere in the relationship with his mother he would suffer. A threat like that made it even more necessary to get rid of this man. Yet, Roxas did not think of this person as a man at all. He was not even a vermin or a flea on the back of one. Whatever was lower than that was what Sephiroth was.

Roxas stared at the bruises a grimace on his face. He knew he would have them once he awoke. He touched them frequently wondering how he could hide this. His first thought was to not hide them and have his mother see them. However, Sephiroth's words weighed heavily on in his mind. Would his mom even believe that smooth talking, charming, perfect Sephiroth would harm a kid? Not after the stunt he and Sora pulled with Larxene and not after blowing up at dinner and calling Sephiroth an "egotistical jackass," despite that fact he was one.

Roxas then decided to keep it a secret. He would find some other way to get Sephiroth away from his mom. After he dressed in his school uniform, which looked wrinkled thanks to Sephiroth stepping on it. He tried to smooth it out but it still looked bad. Afterwords, he realized that he needed to cover up his neck somehow. If he were a girl, he would have make-up to make it easier. Yet, he was a boy and did not have any. He thought about sneaking into his mom's room to get some but, he rather not have to explain why he wanted make-up if he was caught. He searched in his closet and drawers and finally found a scarf that was off white color that would work. He wrapped it around his neck once and looked back into the mirror. Perfect, it worked.

He gathered all his books and shoved them into his backpack. Out the door and down the stairs fast, he stood in the main foyer and began putting on his shoes. He shoved his feet into his shoes and began tying the laces when he heard a loud creak. He looked up to his mom's shadow looming toward him. Obviously, she was going to wake him up now. When she turned to see her son putting on his shoes, she was surprised.

"Roxas, where are you going?" she asked.

"Over to dad's," he muttered finishing tying one of the laces.

Aerith tilted her head slightly. "But you haven't even eaten breakfast, I made some…"

"Dad always makes extra," Roxas interrupted. He tied the other lace quicker.

"Oh… well let me get your lunch then!" she spun around quickly to get the lunch she had made for him.

Once in the kitchen she retrieved the lunch. However, before she could even return to the foyer the front door opened and shut. Aerith rushed to the door to call her son for his lunch but he was already gone. Aerith looked down, a frown appearing on her face. She closed the door and returned to the kitchen where chocolate chip pancakes sat on the table waiting to be eaten.

Aerith slumped into her chair, her appetite vanishing under misery. She hated having animosity between her children. She loved them both and she never wanted to make either of them unhappy. She hoped these pancakes would be a good peace offering but Roxas did not even want to look at her. Burying her face in her hands, Aerith rubbed her face in frustration. What could she do?

Roxas walked to his father's house in a slow pace. He rushed out because he could not face his mom. He just found it too awkward. He could not confront her. It was too much to take in. His dad and brother would not even be awake yet. Therefore, he walked even slower, staring at the sidewalk cracks as went. He walked over them because of that silly superstition, _step on a crack break your mother's back_. He remembered when he was little and he and his mother would go for walks. He would use to take large jumps to avoid any crack because his brother had convinced him he would actually break his mom's back. Of course, now he knew better. Yet, it seemed like a habit for him.

He walked over another one as he rounded the corner to street where his father and brother lived on. He could see his dad's motorcycle in the driveway. He walked up to the driveway and up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited. He could hear a commotion from inside. It sounded as if someone tripped. Roxas cocked his ear to the door as he heard muffled calls from inside. After a minute or so of more muffled noises, the door lock clicked open. The door slid open and Sora stood in the doorway half dressed. He was wearing his school shirt while still wearing his red and black pajama pants.

Sora looked astonished to see his brother so early. "Hey bro," he welcomed.

Sora moved aside to allow his brother entry and Roxas stepped inside. "Nice look," he muttered.

"Ha, ha, you're such a comedian." Sora said.

"Sora who is it?" his father called from the kitchen.

"Roxas," he replied back.

Roxas sniffed the air and he could smell burnt something or another. Cloud's head poked out of the kitchen on hearing it was his other son at the door. He looked at the clock on the wall, wondering if he was running late.

Reading his thoughts, Roxas answered, "I left earlier."

Cloud looked relieved and went back to breakfast. Sora excused himself to go back and finish changing. Roxas remained quiet as he entered the kitchen. He took an empty chair at the table, and quietly leaned his head in his hand.

He could hear his father muttering about how the eggs he was making were stuck to the frying pan. The sound of the spatula scraping against the metal frying pan echoed the otherwise quiet room.

"Want some Roxas?" Cloud called over his shoulder.

"No…" he replied softly.

Cloud shrugged, figuring his son ate at his mother's home. He finished shoving other odds and ends onto the plate just as Sora came in. Sora flopped down into his chair as his dad gave him his breakfast.

"So, why are you here so early?" Sora asked as he dug into his eggs.

"No reason," Roxas answered.

Sora shrugged and continued gobbling up his breakfast. Roxas looked down, staring at his hands. Cloud, drinking his cup of coffee, arched an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling okay?" Cloud asked.

Roxas did not hear his father's question. Cloud stared at his son until Sora nudged his brother. Roxas looked up quickly.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." Roxas said coolly.

Despite the rather relaxed answer, Cloud felt suspicious that his son was not exactly a hundred percent fine. Cloud put down his cup of coffee and stared at his son who was acting rather unlike himself. Granted, he was never as talkative as Sora but he looked rather troubled.

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

The golden haired boy nodded. He gave his dad a smile. However, it did not stop the uneasy feeling that Roxas was hiding something from him. Maybe he would call Aerith later to see if there was something wrong at home. Cloud looked over at Sora who had finished slurping down his orange juice and was wiping his mouth with the face of his hand. His eyes wondered back and forth until he noticed something odd about his golden haired son.

"Why are you wearing a scarf?"

Roxas heard that question. "My neck hurts… anyway we have to get to school."

Roxas got up as well as Sora, who left his plate on the table. Sora held out his hand for his lunch money. Cloud fished out his wallet from his back pocket and gave his son his usual amount of money. Sora gleefully took it and shoved them in his pants pocket. The two boys left the house with their things and headed down the sidewalk to their school.

Once they turned the corner to the next street, Sora tugged on his brother's scarf, laughing slightly.

"My neck hurts?" Sora chuckled. "Seriously, what is with that scarf? Are you trying to make a fashion statement?"

Roxas's grip on his school bag tightened slightly. Ge began to hurry his pace "It's nothing."

"Come on! It looks so stupid." Sora said tugging on it. Roxas grimaced. "If you wanted to make a "fashion statement" why not just rip the sleeves off your uniform like Axel did? Then again they did make him buy a new uniform."

Sora tugged on it again in an attempt to rip it off his brother. Roxas, annoyed, pushed his brother away from him before looking away. "Leave me alone!"

"Jeez, what's your problem? Don't get mad because mom grounded you to boredom."

"My neck _does_ hurt," Roxas hissed.

Roxas continued walking, leaving Sora behind. The brunette twin scratched his head. He jogged to catch up to his brother ready to fish for an answer.

"Okay… so why does your neck hurt and how does a scarf STOP your neck from hurting?"

Roxas's hand went to his neck. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know what bro? You are acting strange. I think mom needs to give you a little slack. I think you're suffering from cabin fever."

Sora grabbed his brother, startling him. Sora looked at him and began to look seriously worried.

"Are the walls closing in?" he asked melodramatically. "Are the clowns going to eat you?"

"Sora, get off me!" Roxas said pushing his brother away.

Sora chuckled as he let go of his twin. Roxas smoothed out his uniform, trying to make it look less wrinkly than it already was. However, the minor distraction was enough to give Sora a wicked idea. He grinned evilly as he casually approached his twin.

"YOINK!" In a flash, Sora yanked off his brother's scarf. Roxas tried to snatch it back as Sora and began to play keep away with it. However, when he saw the dark black and blue markings all across his neck, the brunette stopped. Sora stared, forgetting about his game. Roxas grabbed the scarf back and began to wrap it around his neck again.

"What the hell did you do?" Sora gaped.

Sora yanked the scarf down, pushed his brother's head up, and stared at the markings in horror. The worst ideas came into his head, but instead of saying them allowed, he wanted to hear what his brother had to say.

"I didn't do anything!" Roxas exasperated, trying to push his brother away so he would not become a spectacle by a person passing by. He adjusted the scarf to hide the markings, yet again.

"If YOU didn't do that than who did?" Sora demanded.

Roxas looked at his brother tensly. He debated for a moment before preeching. "It was that guy who mom is dating!"

"WHAT?"

"Sora shut up!"

"What did he do?" Obviously he knew, but he wanted to know the details.

"He came into my room last night after I blew up at dinner and he hit me. I got a huge bruise on my side too. After her hit me he grabbed me by the throat and he lifted me off the ground. I thought he was going to strangle me to death. I couldn't breathe. He basically said if I don't back off he'll make my life a living hell."

Sora's eyes bugged out. He could not believe what his brother just said. His brother was his twin and best friend for life. The very idea of someone hurting him, infuriated him. Yet, it also made him scared for not only his brother but his mother as well!

"We have to tell mom!" Sora declared.

"No, we can't tell mom. She'll think it's another one of our stunts!" Roxas reasoned.

"Are you joking? You were nearly strangled to death by someone!"

"Mom is already mad at us."

"Then let's tell dad!"

"They won't believe us."

Roxas glared at his brother who was unable to comprehend his resistance. The two stood there for a minute or two staring at each other.

"We have to tell someone." Sora said finally.

"No!"

"But.."

"Listen," Roxas interrupted. "Mom won't date this guy if we don't like him and I think she already doubts the relationship. Once she kicks him to the curb, everything will be fine."

Sora looked at his brother, not liking the plan at all.

"Sora, promise you won't tell ANYONE!"

The brunette twin looked at his brother with uncertainty. Everything inside of him was telling him this was a bad idea. He wanted to run back to his house and tell his father what had happened. Why would his father OR mother not believe them on something so serious? They were their kids and despite being a little rough around the edges, were generally good kids. However, something in Roxas's head was telling him that their parents would not believe them.

Despite the warning and hesitation, Sora found himself nodding. He wanted to believe his brother. Roxas held out his little finger, something that as kids the two use to do often to "bind" them into a verbal contract.

"Pinky swear!" he said.

Sora sighed and the two laced their tiniest fingers and shook on it. In the distance, the school warning bell rang. The two broke apart and Roxas nodded toward his brother. Roxas, then, ran past his brother toward school. Sora stood there watching his brother dash off ahead, the scarf tails flying after him.

Sora felt, one hundred percent, that this was a bad idea.

**X, X, X,**

After school, Sora was collecting his things, his mind deep in thought. He was so much lost in thoughts that he did not even notice Riku and Kairi standing on either of side of him. He finally did notice him when the older boy smacked his shoulder to gain his attention. Sora blinked and turned his head left and right to his friends. Kairi let out a soft giggle, covering her mouth in the promise. Riku was smirking as he crossed his arms.

"Sora, you've been out of it all day," Riku pointed out, "so much that at lunch I flung a potato at you, you didn't even flinch."

This was true. At lunch Sora was trying to think of a way to convince his brother to tell their parents about the incident. When his friends were discussing the Spring Fling Dance, Sora was staring so hard into his macaroni and cheese that he did not even hear Kairi's "subtle" hint that she wanted to dance with him. So much so, that Riku took one of the potatoes on his plate and smacked Sora straight in the forhead. He did not even flinch or even notice the potato fall into his macaroni and cheese.

"Are you feeling well?" Kairi asked, worried.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, just… just a lot on my mind."

Kairi and Riku looked at one another.

"Want to talk about it?" Riku asked.

Sora thought for a moment. "What would you guys do if you promised someone something but it was stupid promise to make? You want to break the promise but you can't break it because it would really make the person you promised to keep the promise, mad. What would you do? Would you break the promise or keep the promise?"

Kairi and Riku looked at each other again completely confused.

Sora sighed. "I made a stupid promise and I shouldn't keep it."

"What do you mean?" they inquired.

"If it's something really important to the person you should keep it." Kairi said.

"Unless," Riku countered. "It's something that could hurt someone. Why do you ask?"

"Well…"

"Hey Sora we have to get home. We're still grounded." Roxas said from across the hall. Siomehow, Sora figured Roxas knew what he was trying to ask Kairi and Riku.

"Coming," he called back. He turned back to his friends. "Never mind, it's… stupid."

Sora and dragged his school began before tossing it over his shoulder. He and his brother exited. As the walked, down the front steps, Namine who was waiting for Kairi, turned to see Roxas and Sora. She smiled at them and waved.

"I'll see you, tomorrow," she said, smiling.

"Bye," said the brothers in union.

"Oh, wait" she called as they were about to walk away. "Roxas, will you meet me here before school tomorrow."

"Huh, why?" the golden haired twin asked.

Namine smiled at him. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

After that the twins walked home silently until they reached the driveway of their dad's house.

"See you tomorrow." Roxas said, turning to leave.

Sora grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

Roxas turned to look at him.

"Roxas we should tell someone."

"YOU PROMISED!" his twin yelled.

"I know… but he hurt you! What if he hits you again and this time it's worse?" Sora let out a frustrated sigh. "You're my bro, my twin. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me. That jerk isn't even coming over today. Mom probably dumped him anyway."

That idea made Sora smile, albeit a small smile and not a reassuring one. After pointing out that Sora had pinky swore, the two parted ways. As Sora entered his house, he felt uneasy but he pushed it aside. He wanted to trust his brother but it was not easy. As he went up into his bedroom and flopped down on the bed. He stared at the cieling for a moment and then turned over on the side. There he saw his cell phone lying on the nightstand where he left it.

He picked it up, holding and debating. He began to dial a number but then cleared it. He bit his lower lip and began dialing again. When he finished the number, his finger hovered over the call button. He stopped himself and put down the phone. He let out a frustrated cry and turned over to face the wall. Believing his brother's stupid plan was weighing heavily on his mind. Those bruises on his brother's neck were a testament that their mother's "boyfriend" was dangerous. Sora pushed his brother's promise out of his mind, picked up his phone, and hit the call button. He put the phone to his ear and waited. A few seconds later, someone noticed his call.

"Sora, what is it?" he heard his father voice. He was obviously at work and was busy.

"Dad," Sora said. "I need you to come home."

"Sora, can this wait until I get home?"

"No… dad really please come home."

"Why is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine… it's… Roxas."

Roxas reached his home not too long after parting ways with Sora. He surprised to see his mother's car still at home. He rushed inside out of fear. He unlocked the front door and burst inside to see everything was fine. He called out to his mother and he heard her call back from the kitchen. She exited and smiled at her son, not looking any prettier than her usual mom look.

Roxas sighed with relief. "Why are you home so early?"

"I wanted to talk to you." She said. "Come sit down in the living room, please?"

Aerith smiled at her son as she nodded toward the living room. Roxas smiled back, finding her smile infectious now as he did when he was a child. His mother's smile always made him happy when he was younger. When he cried or was scared, all she did was smile and everything seemed better. Roxas felt relief for a brief moment until he entered the living room. He looked away from her to enter the living room without smacking into the side of the wall or something stupid like that.

The moment he entered, his eyes widened. Sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee was Sephiroth. He looked up from his cup, his eyes meeting Roxas's eyes. Jade met sapphire and tension filled the room.

"Roxas, I think it would be best that we all talk this over and…" Aerith said carefully.

Roxas felt his mom's arm around him. Involuntarily he pushed it off him, surprising his mother. Roxas did not mean to be rude but the very idea that this man was in his home made his blood boil. The bruises under his scarf still hurt from yesterdays attack and now he was back again. It almost felt like the bruises were burning worse because he was here.

"Yes, let's talk." Sephiroth grinned.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Roxas ignored him, focusing on his mother.

"Sephiroth thought it would be a good idea if we all talk it over."

"_He thought_," Roxas growled.

Sephiroth stood up. He approached them in a way that reminded Roxas of a cat stalking its prey. Sadly, the prey was he and his mother. Instinctively, he backed away from the silver haired man.

"Your mother was in such distress over your little outbursts," Sephiroth explained. "That she wanted to end our relationship before it even began. I figured once we all _talk _we can come to a _reasonable_ understanding."

Sephiroth's eyes stared into Roxas's eyes. Never once did the wicked man's eyes ever blink as he spoke. Roxas felt a lump grow in this throat. He wanted to say things but his neck burned hotly. If they talked, what would it accomplish? Sephiroth would only manipulate it to make Roxas seem like a spoiled brat. This man was clever enough to fool people but not him. He had his mother wrapped around his finger.

"Let's talk," Sephiroth demanded, rather than asked.

Roxas continued to back away before he made a mad dash to his room. He could hear his mother call after him. He ignored her. That man was not going to manipulate anything to his benefit. He would not let that man use his mother. Once in his room he slammed his door shut before pressing his body against it. He slumped down to the ground groaning softly. In his head he was begging his mom to dump that guy now!

Downstairs, Aerith looked over at Sephiroth distraught. She did not want her son acting like this towards her.

"Sephiroth," she breathed. "This isn't going to work. I cannot bring someone that my son will not accept. It's just too hard for him."

"We only just started dating." Sephiroth reasoned. "He'll get use to the idea."

Aerith sighed, "I don't think he will. He and his brother… suffered enough because of me. I was the reason that my ex-husband and I split up. I was unhappy and back then Roxas and Sora could not comprehend why we split up and I think they blamed themselves."

Aerith felt a sob escape her, her hands flying to the sides of her face. She did not want Sephiroth to see her so vulnerable. She did not want anyone to see her so vulnerable.

"Aerith," Sephiroth soothed, touching her lower back. She shivered. "He'll come around. He's just not use to the idea."

"I need to talk to him and maybe it is best we stop seeing each other."

"NO!" Sephiroth shouted, startling Aerith. He quickly regained himself. "I mean, no, let me talk to him again. I'll make him understand."

He headed for the steps.

"I'll come with you." She suggested.

"No, no Aerith you look as if you are about cry. Calm down or else you might make him feel guilty for beginning to cry. I'll talk to him."

Aerith nodded and headed for the kitchen. When she disappeared into it, Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. He climbed the steps and headed toward the boy's room. Once he reached it, he grabbed hold of the door handle and pushed the door open hard, which smacked Roxas hard in the back of the head.

The golden-haired boy winced as he slumped over from the force of the door. Mentally, he cursed at himself for not locking it. Looking up, he saw Sephiroth standing over him. Before a word could be spoken, Sephiroth grabbed Roxas and lifted him off the ground. He slammed him into his bookshelf, knocking loose several books. They landed on the floor, while the shelf teetered.

"I warned you kid," he hissed.

Roxas glared at him, his hands trying to pry Sephiroth's off him. Roxas clawed at the man's hand but found it did not even make the man flinch.

"I guess my warning wasn't good enough… let me remind you!"

Sephiroth grabbed one of Roxas's hands and began crushing it in his grip. If Roxas could scream, he would have but the hand wrapped around his throat was choking him to submission. His hand felt as if it was being crushed, his bones cracking as Sephiroth applied more pressure.

"You know what you are going to do right?" Sephiroth asked. "You're going to tell your pretty little mother that you are happy with us dating, right"

Roxas glared at him. This did not appease Sephiroth. To make his point, he snapped one of Roxas's fingers, making his eyes bug out. Roxas choked on the pain. His finger was broken. The man broke his finger!

"What was that?" Sephiroth asked.

He knew Roxas did not answer but he was going to make his point.

Roxas's felt Sephiroth smash his hand against the wooden bookshelf. Once. Twice. The third time and he heard the cracking of his bones.

"Do you understand?"

Roxas heard the question and Sephiroth released the pressure on his throat enough to allow him to gather a breath before answering. Roxas knew what he should have said to stop this pain. He should have agreed so he would have stopped. Yet, nothing in his entire being would give the man the satisfaction, despite how foolish it was to resist. He would not allow it. Therefore, when Sephiroth asked if Roxas understood, he stared into his jade green eyes with defiance.

He whispered, "No."

The silver haired man's eyes narrowed and he was ready to strike. Roxas prepared for the worst but a voice echoed through the room, and relief washed over Roxas.

"SEPHIROTH!" Aerith yelled. "Put him down!"

Sephiroth and Roxas looked behind them to see Aerith. She stood in the doorway holding the cell phone she earlier in the week had taken from Roxas due to his punishment. Her emerald eyes glared fiercely at the man holding her son.

"Aerith…" Sephiroth began, trying to concoct a plan to remain in good graces with the woman. "We were just talking…"

"Shut up!" she snapped. "Let him go and get out or I'll call the police."

Sephiroth stared at Aerith. For several moments, the room was dead silent. Roxas wondered what had alerted his mom so that she would come up here to check. Maybe it were the books or maybe it was that thing his mother always talked about, intuition. Whatever it was, it did not matter. Here she was facing a man that could easily destroy them.

Aerith was un-intimidated. Her finger rested on the call button. Sephiroth stared at her for a long time. His eyes flickered. What was going through his head was beyond the mother. All she cared about was her son's safety. Finally, he took a step back and slowly lowered Roxas to the ground. Aerith watched letting out a small breath. Yet, Sephiroth did not let him go. Instead, he threw Roxas into his closet door. When he hit it, the closet door splintered. Aerith screamed, her head snapping toward Roxas's crumpled body.

The minor distraction was enough for Sephiroth. Sephiroth lunged at Aerith hitting her in the stomach with such a force she flew backward. Her back smacked into Roxas's desk causing her to loose her grip on the phone. It went soaring across the room before it smacked into the ground, and then sliding across the floor far from Aerith's reach.

Aerith opened her eyes from the blow to see the next blow occur to her head. Aerith's head snapped back and hit the window near Roxas's desk, hard, causing cracks in the glass. When her body slid down speckles of blood sprinkled the window, wall and the side of Aerith's face. The mother let out a frantic whimper as her hand reached up to the side of the face that was burning in agony.

Sephiroth was about to grab her again when Roxas, who recovered, lunged at the man. He clamped onto his arm to keep him from striking his mom again. Sephiroth let out a annoyed growl and swung his arm back, making Roxas fly into his bookshelf. The force of Roxas hitting the bookshelf made him fall flat on the ground, while sending the shelf teetering dangerously. Groaning, Roxas pushed himself up when he felt books beginning to fall on top of him. He looked up and saw the shelf falling over him. He tried to scramble out of the way. However, the shelf landed on his lower body pinning him to the ground.

Sephiroth smirked, his eyes flickering evilly as he turned his attention toward Aerith. The mother was trying to stand, trying to move toward her son. Sephiroth, however, yanked her up by her braid and pushed her hard into Roxas's desk. Aerith opened one of her eyes seeing Sephiroth approach her. He backhanded her hard across the face.

"MOM!" Roxas cried out. He tried desperately to pull himself free but the bookshelf was too heavy for him move off him.

Sephiroth turned his head slightly and laughed. Aerith tried to attack him but Sephiroth caught her fist in his hand. He placed pressure on her fist, crushing her fingernails into the palm of her hand. Aerith screamed at the pain. Roxas watched in horror as blood seeped through her mother's fist and down her arm. Then Sephiroth pushed her down onto the desk and tore at the buttons of her dress. The mother wanted to fight, but this man was too strong for her. The pain in her was erupting, taking over her entire body. She could feel Sephiroth ripping through the cloth around her body.

"No…" she cried weakly.

Pathetically, she attempted to hit him with her other hand but he blocked it easy and harshly slapped her again. Sephiroth stared at the exposed woman before him. Her body was fighting to stay awake to stop him. However, his attention averted from the woman in front of him to the boy behind him.

"Help! A man is hurting my mom. Please hurry!"

Sephiroth's eyes widened. He let go of Aerith and kicked the phone from Roxas's hand. Somehow, the boy was able to reach the cell phone and call out for help. There was no way he could stay here any longer. The police were going to come. Roxas looked up triumphantly.

"You're going to jail." He croaked.

Sephiroth jammed his foot into the boy's head. Roxas moaned. His head hit the ground and after several moments he looked up, vision blurry. He then heard the sound of Sephiroth's heavy feet pounding across the floor of the bedroom and than hallway. He was running away. His mom though, she was safe. Roxas looked up weakly to see his mom. She was going to be all right. She was fine. She was…

**X, X, X,**

Cloud Strife burst through the doorways of Twilight Hospital. At his heels was his son Sora. Cloud looked around the main lobby before spotting the main desk. He leaped toward the desk, gaining the attention of the woman at the front desk.

"Can I help…"

Before she could finish the question, Cloud interrupted with his. "Where is my son?" he demanded, "I just received a phone call that he and his mother were brought here. Where are they?"

"Sir, please calm down" she replied.

"Where is Roxas Strife?" he shouted.

"Sir if you don't calm down I will call security!"

Sora cut in. "Where are my mom and brother?"

Sora looked visibly shaken, vulnerable. His father had arrived home moments before receiving a phone call from the hospital. When Cloud picked up the phone he had no real time to explain other than tell Sora that they had to go to the hospital at that instant.

The woman took pity over the young boy's vulnerability and forgot all about his father's outbursts. She directed them down the hall. The two ran down the hall and followed the signs to another long stretch of a hallway to a set of doors. Cloud burst through the doors, followed by his son. The two looked through and saw a familiar boy sitting on a bench. His head was bent and his arm resting on his lap.

"ROXAS!" Cloud shouted.

He made a dash to his son taking gigantic leaps until he was at his side. Sora was right next to him in seconds.

"Roxas," Cloud called again.

His son looked up. His eyes dead to the world. Cloud was taken aback by the extent of his son's injuries. His head was bandaged up and his hand in a cast and sling. Bruises plagued his son and he could see the outlines of fingers that had once been around his neck. Rage welled up inside the father while horror filled the brunette twin.

Cloud wanted to hit something. No, he wanted to hit someone. He wanted to the man who did this. Make him feel the pain he inflicted on his son. Sora nearly fell to the ground in shock had a wall not been near him to support him. Cloud's rage quelled when a question aroused in his head.

"Where's your mother?"

Roxas's eyes looked strait ahead as he stared at the large double door before him. He lifted his good hand and pointed weakly over to the doors. Cloud turned around to see what he was pointing towards. Cloud's eyes widened when he saw the double doors. His eyes however moved up to the large red letters above the door labeled **ER.**

**X, X, X,**

**Author Note**- Everyone enjoying the story so far? I hope so. Thanks for reading.


	8. Moving In

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 8  
**

**Moving In**

It was not a hard decision to make. He made it on the spot when the police said that it be safer for Aerith and Roxas to stay with family. Yet, the only family that either of them had were he and Sora. Well, that is if one could consider an ex-husband family. Despite that little problem, Cloud Strife decided to bring his estranged wife and their son to his little home.

Roxas was medically cleared that night since it was Aerith who received the blunt of Sephiroth's blows. His son hardly talked on the drive home. He stared out of the passenger window. The car ride home was silent, even with Sora in the car. They made a makeshift bed for Roxas in Sora's room, which they laid out on the floor. However, Sora whether it was because he felt guilty or sorry, allowed his brother to have his bed for a while.

The twins did not go back to school for that entire week. Cloud allowed them to stay home and the school was kind enough to give them the leave of absence. Their friends tried several times to call but Sora did not feel right telling them of the incident. Instead, he said he would see them later and would run off to help his brother who was struggling with being able to use only one hand.

The end of the week, Aerith was discharged from the hospital. Cloud and his sons went to pick of the mother. Aerith was under a strong dosage of pain medication that made her sleepy. When the nurse helped Aerith out of the hospital in a wheelchair, her head was drooping and her eyes closed. Cloud and the nurse helped place Aerith into the backseat with Sora, who buckled her up so she would not fly out of her seat. Sora sat next to his mom for support. He had to look away from her several times because of the bandages wrapped around her and the bruises and cuts that were seen plaguing her skin. He never thought something like this could ever happen to his mother. His parents always seemed untouchable, safe, and strong. Today and everyday since the incident his mother looked so fragile like a porcelain doll.

When Cloud parked Aerith's car, since all he had was his own motorcycle, he threw the keys to Roxas so he could unlock the front door.

"Come on let's get inside." Cloud said.

"Dad I think mom's passed out because of the meds." Sora called from the backseat.

Cloud looked in the back to see his ex-wife sleeping quietly.

"The painkillers are going to keep her knocked out for a while." Cloud realized. "I guess I'll take her inside."

Cloud came around to the back door and opened it up. Carefully, he unbuckled the seat belt. Carefully minding her head, Cloud slipped Aerith carefully out of the car. Sora followed, shutting the door behind. Cloud carried his ex-wife with ease. She was light for him, almost like a child. Her head rested on his pectoral. The ex-husband looked down at her. He could not see her face from under her mass of brown hair. He could hear her soft breathing though.

Once inside, Cloud climbed the stairs deciding that Aerith would get his bed to sleep in. He would camp out on the couch, after he removed all the boxes and baskets of laundry that sat on top of it. His sons' watched as he laid their mother on the bed. He carefully rested her head on a pillow and then covered her up with a blanket. The three stared at her. None of them moved, almost frightened that if they left she would break apart.

"Let her rest," Cloud ordered. He pushed both boys out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

The three walked down the stairs and Cloud sighed. "We're going to have to get some of your mother's things."

"We also need groceries, dad," Sora piped up. "No one has been shopping for a whole week."

"Right…" Cloud said. "Alright, Roxas you come with me and Sora you stay with mom."

Roxas nodded. Cloud decided to take him because he would have felt awkward in the house alone. Not to mention he has not stepped foot in that house since the divorce. The two left, leaving Sora alone.

Sora locked the door behind them and then climbed the steps to his father's bedroom. He peered inside to find his mother still asleep. He moved some of the boxes and other clutter as quietly as he could so he could sit in an old wooden chair in the corner of the room. He sat there watching his mom sleep.

"How are you feeling," he said softly. "You'll be staying here for a while with dad and me. Roxas is doing fine but he isn't talking. Well, less than usual. Dad's going bring your stuff here and I'll help him make dinner. I know how much you don't like breakfast burritos so I'll make you something good."

Sora fidgeted in his chair. His mom was still sleeping. He looked down, folding his hands in his lap. A single tear slipped down his face and landed on the floor.

"Mom, I'm sorry."

**X, X, X,**

At Aerith's home, Roxas was gathering things from the laundry room. He had been borrowing Sora's clothes and they were just not his style. He refused to go up into his room. He knew the moment he walked in there he would see the cracked window with dried blood and puddles of blood near his desk. He had been suppressing the horrific images from his mind. He cringed as he shoved one of his t-shirts into his backpack. When he was finishing packing, Roxas zipped it up and swung it over his shoulder.

He walked into the foyer and placed his shoes back on as he waited for his father. He could hear him opening drawers, looking for his mother's belongings. He looked away from the stairs, trying to suppress the image of being helped down the stairs behind his mother who was in a stretcher. He looked at the floor, at the rug in front of the door. The white carpet that was speckled with blood. Was it his blood or his mother's blood? Roxas shivered. An image flashed in his mind of the ambulance lights flashing and the neighbors watching him and his mother as they were loaded inside.

Voices in his head from that day were muffled and he could not make one out People were telling him not to worry about his mother, trying to comfort him, trying to save him. He did not care about himself. His mother was hurt. The police had tried asking him about the person responsible. The person with silver hair and evil jade green eyes was the one who did this. Sephiroth did this. Sephiroth was the one who had slammed his mother into the window. He was the one who hit her repeatedly. He was the one who was… who was…

Roxas cringed and covered his ears. His eyes shut tight as he tried to forget that memory. He wanted it erased. He wanted the voices to stop.

"Roxas are you ready?"

Roxas looked up and saw his father coming down the stairs with a big suitcase obviously filled with his mother's things. Roxas nodded as his father began putting on his boots. The two quietly exited the house and head toward the market for groceries.

As the father and son drove down the street, Cloud glanced down at his son. Cloud always believed he had a solid relationship with his sons. If anything were troubling them, he thought they would be able to come to him no matter what the problem. He could tell Roxas was not here, mentally. His eyes had a distant, sad look in them. His son was in a traumatic situation, no wonder. It bothered the father.

"Roxas," Cloud said.

"Hmm," the son muttered. His son did not even look up.

Cloud thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing…"

**X, X, X,**

Sora was scribbling his homework on his notebook paper. Despite being absent from school his and Roxas's teachers gave them the entire weeks homework so they would not be behind. His textbook was propped on his lap with his notebook lying down. Sora scratched his head trying to figure out this math problem. The problem had something to do with trains meeting and going somewhere, something he could not understand. Sora realized now why he hated math so much. As he tried to figure out the answers to his math problem, he did not catch his mother stirring.

Aerith's eyebrows scrunched together as her face became one of peace to one of agonizing fear. Under the blanket, her hands were gripping the sheets, her knuckles becoming white. Her head snapped to the side as she let out a painful cry. The cry alerted Sora. He dropped his books on the floor and headed for the bed.

His mother began to thrash violently; words Sora could not make out were being whispered. Worried, Sora neared his mother as she began to let out a cry. Before Sora could wake her up, Aerith shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Her heart was beating rapidly. Her eyes darted around the room, confusion written on her face.

"Mom," Sora called.

Aerith's head snapped to the side her green eyes wide.

"S-Sora," she whispered. "What… where…"

Sora sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on hers.

"You're at dad's house." He explained.

"How did I get here… when…" Suddenly she remembered what had happened, "Oh my god, Roxas! Where is Roxas?"

Aerith gripped her other son's arms, fear in her eyes.

"He's with dad. They're bringing your things here and getting groceries. Dad was taking care of him while you were in the hospital. I think the medicine they gave you for the pain is making you loopy."

Aerith fell back on her pillow, rubbing her head, which seemed to be aching. However, she felt something foreign on her face. Bandages were plaguing her face. Aerith looked her hands and arms, finally noticing the cuts and bruises all over it. She let out a soft cry and began sobbing.

Sora leaned over and took his mom in his arms, hugging her. Sora remembered when he was little how his mother used to hold him like this when he received a injury. He found it odd that now he would be the one trying to comfort her. Aerith wrapped her arms around her son. She held him close to her as she cried into his shoulder.

"It's okay mom," he said. "You and Roxas are safe."

Aerith wanted to say things but nothing but sobs came out as she held onto her son. The mother and son stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but were merely minutes. When the tears subsided, the two parted. Aerith sniffled and Sora hopped off the bed to find that tissue box he knew was buried somewhere in his father's room. When he found it, under the bed, he gave it to his mother and she wiped away the stray tears.

"God I feel terrible." She said, laughing pathetically.

"You want some more meds?"

She shook her head. "No, I would like a shower though I smell terrible. My head hurts though and I feel so weak."

"Dad and Roxas will be home soon and I'll make you dinner. You must be hungry."

"I am... and I'm so tired."

"Sleep some more. I'll wake you up for dinner."

She nodded and smiled up at her son. Sora smiled back. Aerith sighed and snuggled against the pillow. Sora watched her as her eyes closed and she fell back asleep. Moments later, he could hear his father and brother coming through the front door. He quickly gathered his textbooks and threw them on his bed. He then went downstairs to help with the groceries.

Sora and Cloud did the cooking that night. They made chicken noodle soup, since they did not want to push too much solid food in her and upset her stomach. The soup was from a can, considering that neither of them could cook anything that did not come from a can, box, or bag. When the soup was finished, Sora after much digging found his TV tray. He used to sit on the floor when he was little and ate with this hovering over his lap. As a little kid, he refused to eat unless he was planted in front of the TV watching his favorite cartoons.

Sora filled up a big bowl of soup for his mom. He placed a napkin and a spoon on the tray. He even found a packet of crackers in case his mom wanted some in the soup. Cloud was finishing his and his son's dinner while Roxas remained silent at the kitchen table.

"I'm going to take this up to mom," Sora announced.

"You sure you can carry it?" Cloud asked.

Sora growled, "I'm not a kid, dad!"

Cloud chuckled as Sora continued to glare.

"Alright, just make sure not to bother your mom if she's really tired. We can always reheat it."

Sora rolled his eyes. Why did parents always state the obvious? Of course, if she was super tired he would let her sleep! He began to carry the tray when he noticed his brother staring down at the table silently.

"Want to come up?" Sora asked.

Roxas shook his head. Sora shrugged and walked up the stairs with the tray. When he entered the room, he found his mother in a slight daze. She sat up when she saw her son.

"I brought dinner." He called.

"It smells good." She replied quietly.

Sora set the tray on her lap. She breathed in the delicious aroma realizing how hungry she was. Aerith carefully took the spoon in her hand. She dipped it into the soup and tried to bring it to her mouth but her hand was shaking terribly. The soup in the spoon spilled all over the tray. Aerith let out a soft groan. Her son grabbed the spoon out of her hand.

"Let me help you." He volunteered.

He dipped the spoon back into the soup and blew on it to keep it from burning his mom's lips. He then carefully brought to her mouth and she took it in. This happened several more times until Aerith giggled softly. Sora looked up from his task.

He asked, "What's so funny?"

"I used to do this for you when you were sick. You're so sweet Sora."

Aerith gave him a small smile and Sora felt his cheeks burn. God, why was his mother's smile so contagious?

"I'm your son! I have to take care of you. I'm not some ungrateful jerk!"

Aerith laughed and continued eating with Sora's help. When the bowl was almost empty Sora was about to scoop another spoonful for his mother when he felt a hand on his head. Sora pushed his father's hand off his head and began fixing his hair.

"Dad!" Sora whined. "Stop messing up my hair."

"Your dinner is getting cold," explained Cloud.

"I was helping mom eat."

Cloud looked over at Aerith. She was staring at the bowl of soup. Cloud took the spoon from his son and pushed him off the bed.

"Go eat. I will finish helping your mom. I have to talk to her anyways."

Sora grumbled and stalked off, leaving Cloud and Aerith alone. Cloud looked at his ex-wife. Aerith looked up at him in small glances, almost if she was scared.

"Hi," Cloud said.

"Hello," she murmured back,

Cloud offered her some soup but Aerith shook her head. Cloud put the spoon back down.

"Aerith…"

"Cloud, I'll be out of here in the morning. It was kind of you to take me here but I don't want to bother you or put you out."

Cloud shook his head. "You're not going anywhere. That guy… what's his face… he hasn't been caught by the police. The police said it would be best if you stay with family."

Aerith looked up worryingly. "The only family I have left is Sora and Roxas."

Aerith's mother and father died years ago in a car accident. Aerith had no one but her sons left.

"Aerith you're not going back to your home until it's safe. You cannot even eat by yourself let alone be by yourself."

Aerith sat silently. She picked up the spoon and tried to eat but found her hand too jittery to keep the contents on it. Cloud took the spoon from and placed it back in the bowl. Aerith turned her head away from him, not wanting to look at him. Cloud reached over and took her face in her hand. He turned her head to face him, his fingers brushing along her bandages. Aerith winced.

"You're staying here and I'm not taking "no" for an answer. It'll be safer for you and Roxas and if I have to lock you in this room I will."

Aerith sighed and looked down. She nodded but did not say a word. Cloud stared at her. He could tell she wanted to say something or was waiting for something to happen. Cloud picked up the spoon and held it out to Aerith.

"You should finish before your soup gets cold." He gently said.

When the soup was all gone, Cloud removed the tray from her lap and left it on the floor.

"Do you need anything?" Cloud asked, "Pillows, blankets, medicine, anything?

Aerith shook her head. Just then, Sora appeared in the doorway with Roxas behind him, looking away.

"Roxas and I are going to bed." Sora said. "We wanted to say good night to mom."

Cloud nodded. Sora approached his mom and gave her a warm hug before kissing her head. Aerith smiled and kissed her brunette son on the head. When they broke apart, she looked over at Roxas who could not even bring himself to look at his mom.

Aerith waited for her other son to come to her. She could see his arm in a sling and was thankful he was not hurt any worse. She opened her arms to him, wanting to hold him. Roxas looked up slightly then turned his head away.

"Good night…"

Aerith's face fell as she watched Roxas walk away. Sora glared at his brother and chased him into his room. Aerith looked down.

"Good night Aerith, if you need anything I'll be on the couch."

Cloud gathered a blanket that was stuffed in his messy closet along with a pillow that was on the floor. Before he left though, he turned to his ex-wife and tried to give her a comforting smile.

"He's been through a lot. Don't take it too hard. It is still a lot to take in. He'll come around."

Aerith nodded. When Cloud closed the door behind him Aerith's eyes began to fill with tears. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry.

_He's been through a lot_ echoed in her mind.

"And it's all my fault."

**X, X, X,**


	9. Avoiding

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 9**

**Avoiding  
**

Aerith had spent most of the weekend sleeping due to her painkillers. She got up late Sunday evening and Sora brought her dinner. He made her spaghetti and meatballs. He sat on the edge of the bed and helped her eat when she started feeling drowsy again. When she finished, Sora took the tray away and then fluffed her pillow.

"Thank you, Sora." Aerith said softly laying down.

"No problem," Sora grinned. "If you want I can make you breakfast tomorrow. I can make some waffles!"

Aerith smiled. "It's okay you have to get to school, so don't worry about me."

Sora shook his head. "No way mom, I'm not going to school until you're feeling better."

Aerith arched an eyebrow as she sat up. She crossed her arms and tilted her head up.

"You missed a week of school," she reminded. "You are going back tomorrow."

"Aw mom!" Sora whined.

He was getting use to the idea of not having to wake up early to go to school. He liked it a lot actually. He also did not have to listen to boring lectures, take tests, and he could eat whatever he wanted for lunch instead of what leftovers the lunch ladies had.

"Come on! Who will cook for you? Who is going to fluff your pillow?"

Aerith tilted her chin and firmly said, "You are going to school!"

Their tiny argument reached Cloud who was coming to call his son to the dinner table and let his mother rest. He came inside and leaned against the door frame.

"Sora, stop bothering your mother." Cloud interrupted.

Sora spun around and fumed. "But dad she wants me to go back to school. What if mom needs me?"

Cloud thought for a moment. Aerith glared at him. He let out a small smirk and tugged his son off the bed. Sora let out a little yelp as his father shoved the food tray in his arms.

"Your mother is right." He said. "You and Roxas are going to school so no staying up late!"

Sora grumbled on his way out. Aerith laughed softly before lying back down. She pulled the covers around her. Cloud fumbled as he opened his drawers, looking for something. Aerith watched him as he yanked out articles of clothing and leaving them on the floor or hanging out of the drawer. When he found what he was looking for, a sweatshirt, he turned to leave.

Aerith wanted to protest that her ex-husband should put his clothes back neatly. In the back of her mind though, she believed he was having a hard time adjusting with her being here just as much as she did. She kept quiet and snuggled into her pillow to sleep. After all, her ex-husband was a busy man. So, his room was unkempt, big deal. It was not as if the rest of the house was as terrible or so she thought before she drifted off.

The next morning, Aerith awoke to Cloud yelling at their sons to wake up. She peered out into the doorway to see him dragging Sora off his bed. Her eyes widened slightly. Sora was never a heavy sleeper when he spent the weekend at her home. Sora was grumbling when the smell of something burning hit his nose.

"Dad the toast is burning, AGAIN!" Sora complained.

"Son of a… I have to get a new toaster!" Cloud muttered under his breath.

Aerith could hear Cloud dashing down the stairs, his feet thumping loudly. Afterward she heard Sora annoying Roxas until he woke up. Aerith chuckled slightly and decided for the first time since she was brought here to get out of bed for breakfast. The only thing she ever got out for was the bathroom.

She slipped out of the bed and stretched her sore legs. After lying for so long it actually felt good to be up. After maneuvering around Cloud's untidy room, she found her suitcase on the floor. She rummaged through it, which Cloud did not even to bother to fold the contents. She wondered how he was able to fit half her wardrobe inside anyway. She found her fluffy soft robe that thankfully Cloud brought. She wrapped it around her and tied it in place. Aerith also found her white slippers, which she put on right after.

When she exited the room, Aerith was unpleasantly surprised to see the hallway was littered with clutter. She had to use the wall for balance to get over some of the junk. The steps were worse! Aerith had to skip one or two steps at time to make it to the bottom. She looked up at the steps and wondered how in the heck Cloud, Sora, and Roxas could walk up and down those steps. Yet, she nearly had a heart attack when she turned to view the living room.

Boxes, old plates of food, clothes, and other junk were lying everywhere. Dust sat on top of the furniture and the windows were caked with must. Aereth swore she saw cobwebs in the corners of the room. This house was the EXACT opposite of her clean one. How could Cloud live like this? How could he let his house get so bad? Then again, how could Sora and Roxas let the house get so bad? If they ever left her house a mess, she would have grounded them for weeks!

Conversation and the smell of burnt toast broke Aerith's horrified state. She stumbled across the room and into the kitchen. Looking in the doorway she almost vomited at the sight in the kitchen. It made her wonder if the dishes they used were ever cleaned. She stared at the three men. Cloud was jumbling a frying pan and spatula in his hand while Sora was pouring drinks for everyone. Roxas was quietly sitting at the table.

"Dad, I can't believe you burnt the toast again." Sora complained.

"It was the toasters fault," Cloud blamed.

Sora was not convinced that the toaster was at fault but he shrugged it off. Sora finished pouring the juice. He grabbed hold of the tray that he used to carry Aerith's meals on.

"I'm going to take these up to," he turned around and gasped, "MOM!"

Cloud nearly dropped the frying pan, Sora stared wide eye, and Roxas stiffened in his chair. Cloud turned around to his ex-wife holding onto the door frame. Sora was the first to recover.

"Mom, what are you doing out of bed," asked Sora.

"Are you alright?" Cloud added.

Aerith nodded. "Fine, perfectly fine. I just wanted some breakfast."

Sora placed down the tray and rushed over to her. "Are you sure you shouldn't be resting? I could have brought up breakfast if you were hungry"

_I'm not sure I'm hungry anymore. _She thought as Sora helped her to a chair. Aerith sat down in a chair near Roxas. Roxas had his head down. He was rubbing the arm that was in a sling. Aerith smiled at him but he did not even look up. She would have said something had Sora not placed a heaping plate of food in front of her. Most of it were waffles. Also on the plate were eggs, that burnt toast, some bacon and sausages. Aerith, looked at it. Maybe the food would not be too bad.

Aerith poked the egg and found the yolk to be rather runny. The sausages seemed overly greasy and she knew the waffles were from a box. They were tough to cut even with a knife. The toast was, well as she already saw and smelled, burnt. Yes, this was not appetizing at all. She pushed the food around in her plate. Her eyes wandered to Sora and Cloud. Both were eating the food as if it was nothing. Roxas on the other hand was not eating at all.

Worried, she reached across the table toward her son. "Roxas…"

Roxas scooted out of his chair. "Hurry up or we'll be late for school."

Sora looked up from is orange juice and then at the clock. "Oh, yeah school and all. You know mom if you need me to stay home I am more than welcome to…"

Roxas made a noise and left the kitchen. Sora glared after him, abandoning his breakfast. Aerith looked at Cloud. He shrugged before downing the rest of his morning coffee.

"I have to head into work." He said. "I'll be home around the same time as the boys."

Aerith nodded.

"Do you want me to help you back upstairs?"

She shook her head.

"Take it easy, Aerith. No, running around and no worrying."

When her sons and their father left after bidding her goodbye, Aerith found herself alone in the house. She was use to being alone when Roxas was at this house. Yet, now she felt different. She felt really alone, empty inside. Alll that was left with her was her thoughtful but unappetizing breakfast. Her eyes left the plate of food to the unkempt kitchen. She stared at it, becoming less hungry and more and more nauseated. She got up slowly and gathered all the dishes off the kitchen table.

The walk to school was tense between the twins. Sora kept preaching out to his brother for his behavior but Roxas ignored him. Roxas kept his eyes on the ground as he walked. He knew the moment he stepped into school and his friends saw him there would be questions. All his friends would worry and even those who were not would inquire as to what happened. He wanted to avoid it all. He wanted to crawl somewhere and forget. He also wished Sora would shut up about how he was acting, thinking he understood everything.

They stepped onto the school ground and almost immediately, Kairi spotted them. She squealed out a cry of greeting before running toward them with their other friends in tow. Sora gave them his usual cheerful grin while giving them a wave back. Roxas turned away, placing his hand over his arm in the sling. He did not want them to see him like this.

"Sora! Roxas!" Kairi cried as they approached. "Where have you been? We have been so worried about you guys!"

Riku skidded to a halt in front of Sora and then smacked him on the back. "You goof. I called about a hundred times and when I came over you were never home. What the heck happened?"

Sora laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. Axel and Namine were among them, also playfully glaring at the brothers.

"You could have at least called us last night and told us you would be here." Axel said to Roxas. "I was about to camp out on your front lawn."

Axel laughed but saw no sign of his best friend about to join in. He frowned, until he noticed that Roxas was not wearing his school blazer on his one arm. It draped over his shoulder.

"Hey, Roxas what's up with you?" Axel said softly, touching his shoulder.

Roxas moved away when Namine's eyes widened slightly.

"Roxas what happened to your arm?" she asked.

Kairi, Riku, and Axel all turned to the blond twin, seeing his arm clearly in a sling now. Roxas fist clenched and unclenched.

"Nothing…" he muttered.

Axel said, "Nothing? You have to be kidding me. What did you do? Did you fall off your skateboard?"

"I said nothing!" Roxas snapped.

Namine and Axel jumped. With that, the blonde twin ran off from his friends and brother to get inside the school. Axel, Namine, Kairi, and Riku were shocked by Roxas's behavior. They turned to Sora who was frowning.

"Sorry guys…" Sora apologized for his brother.

"Sora what's going on?" Kairi asked.

Sora sighed, his shoulders sagging.

"I can't tell you." He insisted. "It's private."

It was not his place to say what happened. How could he tell them that his brother and mother were brutally attacked? He could not. Luckily, it seemed as if his friends understood that Sora was unwilling to answer. When the school bell rang, the group scurried off into the school. That is everyone but Kairi who held onto Sora's arm holding him back.

"What is it?" Sora asked looking back.

Without warning, Kairi launched herself at Sora, embracing him in a tight hug. Sora was shocked by the gesture. So much that he did not even get a chance to hug her back before she pulled away. When she looked at him, she was angry. Sora gulped and then she jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Don't ever do that again." She cried before hugging him again. "I was so scared you were hurt or something."

Sora smiled, this time wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm fine," he whispered. "Everything is going to be fine. Roxas will be fine. He just… he just needs time."

The school day was predictable. Everyone was wondering where Sora and Roxas had been the prior week. Many of them wanted to know why Roxas was injured, teachers included, but the injured twin refused to answer. He remained quiet throughout all his classes, his head down, and mind solely focused on whatever textbook was open to.

During lunch, he distanced himself from his friends. He ate lunch in the school library. The librarian would have thrown him out had he not told a pathetic sob story about breaking his arm and needing to catch up on homework. He sat in the farthest corner of the library behind a stack of books nibbling on potato chips as quietly as he could. He did not realize his friends had been looking for him until he reached his next class. Sora scolded him but Roxas ignored his brother and took his seat. It would be only a few more hours until school finished.

Roxas's last class of the day was a science class that required him to work with a partner. Coincidentally, Namine was in his class and was his partner. That is, he and Namine chose to work with one another. During class, Roxas kept his body turned from his partner at their lab station and his head down. Namine frowned and tried to talk to her friend but found him refusing to listen.

"Roxas," she whispered. "Please talk to me."

He did not answer.

"I'm your friend. I'm worried about you."

Still he did not respond. He refused to talk the entire class period. When class ended, Roxas hurried out the door so fast that Namine did not see him get up. She quickly shoved her books in her backpack before rushing out after him. She only caught up to him when one of the books that he was holding slipped out of his hand. Roxas tried to catch it with the hand in the sling but failed and strained his arm in the process. He cringed letting out a grunt. Namine rushed over, picking up the book.

"Here you go," she said, handing it back.

Roxas took it back muttering a "thank you" before walking away.

"Wait!" she called. "Roxas please talk to me. I'm worried about you. This isn't like you. Whatever happened, you can talk to _me_ about it. I'll listen."

Walking their way were Sora and Kairi. Roxas rounded on her, "Namine."

Namine smiled, "Yes?"

"Stay out! This is none of your business and I don't want your help! So leave me alone!"

Namine let out a soft gasp, hurt clearly in her eyes. She bit her lip, nodding at his demand.

"I understand. I'm sorry." She turned away, a sob escaping her before she rushed down the hall.

Kairi and Sora clearly heard their little argument. When Kairi saw Namine running away she cried out after her, "Namine! Wait, Namine!"

Sora quickly rounded on his twin. He would have smacked his brother but instead Kairi was glaring at him. Kairi looked at Roxas, seeing an irritable look on his face.

"I don't know what's wrong with you but Namine was only worried about you. You didn't have to be a big JERK!"

Roxas ignored her comment as she ran off after Namine. Sora on the other hand was glaring at his brother. True enough the entire day and the prior week Namine had been extremely worried for Roxas. Sora was about to yell at his brother but seeing a paniful look on his brother's face stopped him.

"Let's go home," Roxas said miserably.

The walk home was quiet and tense. Sora wanted to tell of his brother but could not do it. His brother seemed agitated and he did not know how to go by it. When they arrived at their home, their father was getting off his bike, agitated himself. Sora would have asked how work was but the look on his dad's tired face seemed to say everything. Probably one of those long back breaking days.

"How was school?" Cloud asked as they stood behind him.

"Great," Sora lied.

"Good… I hope your mother is all right. I should have called her but work was backed up."

The three trudged up the front steps. Cloud unlocked the door after fumbling with keys for a moment. When he pushed the door open, he allowed his kids inside first before following. Yet, as he tried to enter he bumped right into his sons who seemed frozen at the entrance.

"What are you two standing… standing…" Cloud eyes widened.

"Are we in the right house?" Sora asked, dumbfounded.

Roxas's mouth hung open unable to say anything.

"What the hell…"

The three stood staring at the most unbelievable thing ever. Cloud Strife's house was… CLEAN! The boxes and laundry baskets were not just put away but everything was clean. Dust was gone, cobwebs that had made their way in the corners were gone, the floor and the carpet were swept, and the entire room was organized. For several moments, they stood before Sora sniffed into the air. Something smelled good. At the same moment, Aerith came out of the kitchen wearing an apron and a red bandanna wrapped over her head. In her hands were a dishtowel that she used to dry her hands.

"Welcome home," she greeted with a smile.

The three looked at Aerith with the same dumbfounded look they had on their faces since they walked in. Aerith tilted her head slightly, mildly confused as to why they were still standing in the doorway.

"Why are you standing there like bumps on a log? Come inside and take off your shoes, I just mopped the floor and I don't want any dirt on it. Honestly, Cloud I thought I was going to have to chisel away the dirt!"

One by one, the three took of their shoes, but still stared at the uncharacteristic cleanliness. They crossed the floor toward their mother/ex-wife but still looked around the room. They were speechless to say the least but it was Sora who found his voice again.

"Why is it so bright in here?" he asked.

Aerith laughed. "Well if one of you washed the windows once in a while you would get a thing called sunlight inside the house."

Cloud looked at her. "Y-y-you cleaned _my_ house?"

Aerith frowned, looking hurt. She crossed her arms and let out a little huff.

"Well, I was hoping for a thank you." she sighed.

"That's not what I mean. You were supposed to be resting not cleaning and... what are you cooking? Did you go shopping? You weren't supposed to drive since you're on medication!"

"I didn't drive," Aerith said. "I asked Tifa and Yuffie to get me things to clean this place up. I also asked them to buy actual groceries. I know you're not the best cook Cloud but I think you should be eating things that aren't pass the expiration date. Also, while I was cleaning what I thought to be your closet, I found this…"

She pushed open to what looked like a closet door to find a small office like room. Sora and Cloud both looked in disbelief.

"What happened to our closet?" Sora asked.

"It wasn't a closet at all it was an office. If you would have unpacked those boxes of junk instead of cramming them in here you would have a place to do your work." Aerith chuckled and then walked toward Cloud taking him by the arm. "Also, now you can have your room back. I'll sleep in here. I laid out this old futon I found in your basement when I was doing laundry."

"We have a futon?" Sora asked.

"I have an office?" Cloud asked right after.

Cloud, Sora, and Roxas entered what they though to be a closet to a small office room. Aerith had somehow set up bookshelves that Cloud did not even know he had as well as desk neatly into the room. Also in the room was a futon that fit right against the wall. It was tiny but it folded up to a couch position.

"Well, now that you're done gawking Sora go up to your room and put your laundry away. I had to clean your room too and believe me you better not leave pizza boxes in your room ever again."

She made a face as if she smelled something terrible. Sora rounded on her horrified.

"You went into my room!"

"Well, yes and sweetheart I ironed your clothes and even put baking soda in your drawers so your underwear will smell nice."

Sora screamed. "NO! Mom I'm not five years old. I don't need your washing my boxers!"

Horrified he ran up to his room to assess the damage. Aerith called after him.

"Honey! Don't make a mess or else I'll make you clean it up."

Aerith looked over and Roxas and smiled. "I also cleaned out that old thing you're supposed to sleep on. Made sure the sheets and stuff are all soft and smell good so you won't get all itchy."

Roxas looked down blushing madly in embarrassment. He felt like his mom completely lost it. He hurried up the stairs after Sora scared. The last thing he needed was his mom to start talking about when he was little he had a rash on his "tush."

Cloud found himself holding onto a wall, trying to get over the shock value. The last time he could remember his house ever being clean was when he moved in. Taking care of Sora was a full time job. When he had to take care of Roxas as well, he found it nearly impossible to keep up with them.

"Cloud, are you alright?" Aerith asked. "Would you like some tea? If you're hungry, I can give you some of the bread rolls I made to tide you over. OH! That reminds me I have to take the meatballs out of the oven."

Aerith spun around to head into the kitchen.

"I hope you still like spaghetti and meatballs. I didn't have time to prepare anything fancy and I forgot to get the garlic sauce to make garlic bread but I thought bread rolls would be all right."

Cloud followed her into the kitchen, listening to her idle ramble. He shook his head as he watched her move about his kitchen, which it too was spotless. She even found time to put a vase of flowers at the windowsill.

"Aerith…" Cloud said softly.

"I know what you're going to say Cloud. Garlic bread is much better with pasta but it's fine really."

"Aerith," he repeated.

Aerith rambled on, "You know, I was thinking tomorrow we can have fricassee chicken. Oh and tomorrow, I can finish cleaning out your basement and I know you might get mad but I cleaned your clothes and hung your shirts in your closet. You can put away your unmentionables but if you have other dirty clothes I can pop them in the washer and-"

"AERITH!" Cloud snapped.

Aerith jumped nearly dropped the meatballs that she was pulling out of the oven. She looked at Cloud and smiled, tilting her head as she always did.

"I should have asked if it was all right, I'm sorry."

"Stop," Cloud ordered.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"Just stop everything."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you by cleaning. I just wanted to help. Oh, look at me I forgot to put the noodles to boil now where did I put that box of noodles. There they are!"

Aerith reached for a box of noodles lying on the other side of the counter when Cloud grabbed her by the arm. Aerith looked up at him rather confused. His sapphire blue eyes stared at her with a worried yet knowing expression.

"I know what you're doing."

"Cooking dinner?"

"Avoiding," he replied.

Aerith slipped through his grasp. She turned away from him and picked up the box of noodles.

"Cloud you're being silly! What could I possible be avoiding?" her voice somewhat shaky.

Cloud breathed, "What happened to you and Roxas."

"Why would I be avoiding that?" Aerith laughed nervously.

"I know you Aerith. I know you well enough when something terrible happens you want to avoid it." Aerith felt her hands shake as Cloud continued. "You bury yourself in work so you can pretend that nothing bad as happened to you or that fact that your son was injured and…"

"ENOUGH!" Aerith cried turning around to face Cloud. "I'm not avoiding anything. I know I'm a horrible mother who let a man into her life who physically touched my son. I should have seen it! I should have known this guy was too good to be true and that something was off. I'm only human! I am old, unattractive, stupid, horrible mother who put her son in danger because someone actually thought I was beautiful. I fell for it and I should have known better than to think anyone would see me as anything but a stupid old widow! I'm so horrible that my own son won't even talk to me or even look at me!"

Tears steamed down Aerith's face as her hands dropped the noodle box. She brought her hands up to her face and began sobbing. Seconds later she felt Cloud wrap his arms around her. Aerith dropped her hands and buried her face into Cloud's chest, her arms tightly around him. Her sobs were muffled into his chest. Cloud rested his chin on the top of his ex-wife's head. His right hand gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

It seemed as if time stood still as Aerith cried, soaking his shirt. The last time Cloud saw his wife cry was when the two were arguing so many years ago before their divorce. That time however, she refused to have him comfort her. Back then it pained Cloud to be unable to comfort his wife and back then it seemed the only way to make her happy was to be apart. To hold her now though gave Cloud mixed feelings. Should he hold her? Was he even allowed to hug her? Would this hug lead to awkwardness afterward? They were after all separated.

In the end, it did not matter to Cloud. He just wanted to comfort the sobbing woman in his arms. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be all right, even though it was something he was not entirely sure was true. Regardless, he continued to hold his ex-wife knowing very well that she needed support.

Aerith trembled in his embrace, he fingers tightening around his shirt. Her sobs softened to mere whimpers as she sniffled. Cloud tightened his embrace an gesture that hopefully reassured her. Aerith sighed.

"It's going to be okay." Cloud whispered. "It's going to be okay."

**X, X, X,**


	10. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 10**

**The Truth Comes Out**

_It felt like an eternity being in Cloud's arms. His arms that felt so safe, strong, and warm. Warm, something many people though Cloud Strife was not. Aerith knew better than anyone how warm Cloud really was. They were, after all, married once._

_Aerith sniffled, moving away from Cloud. She let out a pathetic laugh while rubbing her eyes. How could she just bawl like a baby into her ex-husband's chest? The last time she did that, she believed was when she was when she was pregnant with their sons. She had a horrible mood swing and ended up sobbing over a broken plate or some other thing that was quite silly. Here she was again, being quite silly. _

"_I'm sorry," she muttered. "Look at me being so emotional."_

_Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her back to look at him. The corners of his mouth tugged upwards into a small smile. A small and reassuring smile was all he could manage. Aerith smiled a very weak and unconvincing smile. That smile was so uncharacteristic of her that made Cloud worry._

"_I should finish dinner, okay?"_

_Cloud nodded, "Okay."_

_Aerith turned away again to put the noodles in the pot to boil. Cloud did not leave the kitchen and she could feel his gaze on her back, which sent shivers down her spine._

Aerith shivered. She was sitting on the family room floor, sorting through several boxes of junk. Yesterdays events seemed like a blur after her little outburst. Yet the feeling of Cloud's arms around her was very vivid. The gentle yet strong arms supported her as she sobbed into his shirt. Her face buried into his and she once again breathed in the wild fresh scent that was her ex-husband. She remembered when they were married how she enjoyed Cloud's touch, his warmth, his wild smell, everything. It had been so long that she almost forgotten what it was like to be able to depend on someone else.

Rubbing her arms, Aerith looked through one of the boxes, cursing herself from showing her weaker side to Cloud. Last thing she wanted him to think is that she was feeble. Trying to push the thought away, Aerith pulled out a large book from a box. It was an old, off-white photo album. Aerith flipped it over. Upon realizing what the book was, her eyes widened and she opened it up. She opened it up, excitedly scanning the contents within. She flipped the page to look at the next page and laughed out loud, at the same time her twins entered the house.

"We're home," Sora called out.

Aerith looked up from behind the couch. Sora already had his shoes off. Roxas was untying his laces quietly.

"I'm right here," Aerith said.

He jumped over the back of the couch and landed on the cushions.

"Sora!" Aerith scolded, "You could break the couch."

Sora grinned sheepishly and quickly changed the subject, "Dad's not home yet?"

Aerith shook her head, "No, he said he was going to be a little late today."

Truthfully, Aerith was grateful. She felt awkward for putting herself in such a position. She only hoped by the time Cloud returned home that she could put everything behind her and just go on as if none of it happened.

"What are you looking at?" Sora asked.

"Oh this, this is my old wedding album." Aerith said. "I thought I lost it but while I was sorting out these old boxes I found it."

"Let me see!" Sora insisted, as Aerith flipped back to the first page. "HA! Wow, is that Leon in… a tuxedo? He looks like he is about to kill someone. Hey, Roxas check this out!"

Roxas who was about to head upstairs stopped. Sora held up the photo album so he could see some of it. The blonde-haired twin looked down.

"Wow Roxas you have to see this, dad looks so funny. Why is Leon chasing Yuffie with a cleaver?"

Aerith burst out laughing. Curiosity piqued, Roxas moved into the room sitting next to his brother on the floor. True enough there was a picture of Leon chasing Yuffie with a cleaver. Aerith was having trouble breathing, her face red like tomato as she recalled back to her wedding day. It took her several deep breaths before she could tell the story.

"Well, what happened was Leon was changing into his tux and as a joke Yuffie decided to open the door and snap a picture of him in his underwear. It was hysterical! The look on his face was priceless. Well, sure enough Leon and she were running around the entire place and he nearly took her head off with that cleaver."

Sora frowned, "How come there is no picture of Leon in his underwear? That would have been hilarious!"

Aerith laughed, "The moment he caught Yuffie he chopped up her camera. Luckily, it was a disposable one."

Sora and Aerith laughed loudly, Roxas smiled as he stared at the old pictures. All the pictures were from disposable cameras. Aerith and Cloud's wedding was a poor man's wedding. They could not afford a professional photographer. Instead, they gave everyone a camera to help fill up their wedding album. Of course, they were twenty-four pictures short due to a camera being destroyed.

Aerith flipped the page. The next picture was of Tifa and Yuffie, Aerith's maid of honor and bridesmaid respectfully. Both women were in different color dresses, Tifa in blue and Yuffie in green. Both were holding bouquets made of wild flowers. The picture under it was of Cloud and Leon. Cloud had a gentle smile on his face, which clearly surprised the boys since he really was not the "smiley" person. He looked handsome in his black tuxedo, with a navy cummerbund and vest. He looked incredibly handsome. There was a picture of a homemade wedding cake with two little plastic figurines one with spiky hair. The fourth picture was picture of Yuffie and Tifa clinging to Cloud and pulling his cheeks out to make him have a bigger smile. The last picture on the page was Yuffie diving for a bouquet, but completely missing and ending up in Tifa's hands.

They turned the page and Sora sucked in a sharp breath. The first and only picture on the next page was of his mother. She was dressed in a lovely gown of soft chiffon draped and gathered at the bodice. It had a scoop neckline and skirt was a narrow A-line skirt that gathered at the front. The dress had no specialties to it, such as beading, but it did fit the younger Aerith like a glove. Her brown locks were free from any constraints, flowing in waves. A veil rested on her head, held to her with two fake pearl berets. In the picture, Aerith was staring out of the window. The light from the window caught her in a way that made her look almost like an angel.

"Wow mom you looked so beautiful!" Sora complimented.

Aerith blushed, "That stupid picture. I was daydreaming when Tifa caught me. I look so silly!"

She quickly turned the page, quite embarrassed. The next few pages were of the wedding ceremony: everyone walking up the aisle, the vows, the rings, and the kiss. Sora stared at that picture. His father's hands gently held his wife in the picture, kissing her gently as everyone around them was cheering. The next picture looked as if it was taken right after the kiss. Both Cloud and Aerith looked incredibly happy.

"Wow you and dad looked really happy."

Aerith chuckled, "Well, of course. I wouldn't have married your father if I didn't love him."

Sora looked down and absentmindedly muttered, "I guess love wasn't enough."

"Huh?" Aerith asked, missing exactly what he said.

However, Roxas heard the comment. Without warning, he smacked his brother as hard as he could in the back of the head. Sora lurched forward. He grabbed the back of his head as he snapped his head back to look at his brother.

"Roxas," Aerith cried out in shock.

Sora winced. "What the hell was that for?"

Roxas glared at his brother and then turned to leave.

"Roxas get back here and apologize to your brother!"

The golden-haired boy ignored them and ran up the stairs. The sound of a door slamming shut echoed. Sora was about to run up after his brother when he heard a soft sob escaping his mother. He turned to see her trying hard to fight back the tears that eventually fall.

"Mom," Sora said softly. "Don't cry you did nothing wrong."

Aerith shook her head. "Am I really a bad mother, Sora? I left your father. I divorced him and forced you and your brother to go back and forth between us. I just can't seem to do anything right."

Aerith buried her face in her hands. This time, Sora was cradling her to him, trying his best to comfort her.

**X, X, X,**

Cloud rubbed his shoulder as he let out a yawn. He hated work, especially now since he had been out of work for nearly a week. Everything was backed up. Sighing, he leans back in his chair and wonders if everything was going well at home. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. Cloud wanted to just go home and crawl into bed.

Opening his eyes again, he stared at the paperwork he had to finish. All he had to do was write up the last report and he could go home. He wondered if Aerith made dinner again. Not that he was expecting it but his ex-wife did make tasty meals. She even made lunch for him and their sons. It was a kind gesture but he was sure that it was to thank him for letting her stay in his home.

Aerith, his ex-wife, now is living him for the time being. Most people would have found it awkward that those two could live under the same roof. Cloud did not see it that way. Yes, they had cross words before when they were in the midst of the divorce but he could never hate her. He did not think anyone could hate Aerith. She was too nice, too pure. After all, she had to be insanely nice to clean his house. Cloud was sure she would have found something alive underneath the mess. Maybe he could hire Aerith to be his maid. He chuckled slightly. If she heard him say that, she would have knocked him senseless with a broom.

Cloud began to finish his paperwork. He wanted to get home and just relax because he would be doing catch up tomorrow too. At least, if he was lucky he would have a good meal waiting for him instead of whatever he and Sora found in the freezer. He had watched Aerith finish the meal, wondering if she would be able to keep herself from crying again.

Cloud sighed as his mind drifted back to yesterday. Aerith in his arms again, conscious. The only time he had touched her was when he had to carry her medicated body to his room or to help her in and out of the car. Sora had been the one to help her for other things. Yet, when she fell into his chest crying, all he could think about was holding her until she felt better. He did not have to do it. He wanted to. No one deserved to go through what she and Roxas did and if he ever saw the man who did he would kill him.

Cloud did not realize he had finished his work until he looked down and saw everything was ready. He had been drifting too much today. He stacked the papers neatly into a folder and closed it up. He placed it in a tray on his desk that someone would come and pick up later and gathered his things to leave. He pulled on his coat and turned to leave when he stopped short, shocked slightly.

Glaring at him was the green-eyed, blonde-haired coworker of his, Larxene. Her hands were on her hips and she was wearing a very formfitting outfit, all black.

Cloud stuttered, "C-can I help you?"

Her eyes narrowed at him causing Cloud to gulp.

"You know what I want," she growled, "and I want it now."

Cloud nervously took a step back. He never saw a woman look angrier then he did right now.

"I can't right now." Cloud insisted. "Things are complicated and…"

Larxene cut him off, "I don't care for your excuses anymore, Cloud. I want it now or else you might as well pack up your things and get the _hell_ out of here for good."

Cloud looked at her and laughed nervously but the woman in front of him was in no mood to laugh. After a moment, Cloud finally nods but Larxene does not stop from glaring.

**X, X, X,**

Sora left his mother who decided it was time to prepare dinner since Cloud would be arriving home soon. Sora went upstairs to go to his bedroom. He opened the door to find Roxas sitting on his brother's bed with a textbook open. His shoulders were hunched and his legs curled up against his chest, his chin on his knees. Sora glowered at him.

"You are such a jerk you know that," Sora said, although he was not talking about his brother hitting him on the head.

Roxas looked up at his brother for a second and returned to the textbook. Sora tightened his fists.

"Why are you being such a jerk to mom?" Sora questioned.

Roxas did not answer.

"Not only mom but our friends too. Today Namine was crying in the bathroom! She was only worried about you."

Roxas ignored his brother, turning the page. Furious, Sora rushed over to his brother and grabbed him by his shirt collar. He yanked his brother onto his feet, the textbook falling onto the floor. Roxas looked at him.

"What is your problem?" Sora demanded.

Roxas balled up his good hand into a fist. Then with one good swing, he hit his brother as hard as he could in the left side of his cheek.

"What's your problem?" Roxas shouted as Sora fell back onto the floor.

Sora looked up and his blue eyes narrowed. He jumped up and hit his brother even harder than Roxas had hit him. Roxas fell to the ground making a loud crash. The next thing he saw was his twin brother looming over him before grabbing him by the shirt again.

Aerith, who was making dinner, heard the crash. Gasping, she rushed out of the kitchen and hurried upstairs. Halfway to the room she could hear Sora shouting at Roxas. She had no idea what the two boys could be arguing about. As she was about to enter the room and scold the two, she heard Sora's voice more clearly.

"Why are you acting like this?" Sora yelled. "Mom did nothing wrong and you're treating her like… like crap!"

"What do you care?" Roxas snapped.

Sora countered, "I care because you're upsetting mom and our friends because you think this is mom's fault right? Well it's not and I'm going to make you apologize to mom right now!"

"Let me go!" Roxas was trying to wrestle free from his brother who was pinning him down.

"Not until you apologize! It's not mom's fault."

"I never said it was!"

"Then why are you treating mom like this?"

Aerith was about to enter the room ready to scold the boys for fighting when she heard Roxas say, "You weren't there! You weren't there when that _bastard_ hit mom!"

Aerith froze just outside the door. She could hear Roxas's voice wavering.

"What…" Sora whispered.

"You weren't there watching him hit mom. You didn't see the way he hurt her. You didn't see him making her bleed, making her cry, and you didn't see mom do everything to try to stop him from hurting me. _I did_. I saw the look in his eyes when he stared back at me when I was pinned under the shelf. He would have tortured her; he was going to torture her! I tried, I tried to get up and stop him but I couldn't."

At this point tears were pouring down Roxas's face. Sora had loosened his grip on his brother who was still on the floor staring at him in tears.

"I could have stopped this if I told mom what he had done to me. I should have told someone but I was scared that mom would never have believed me! It was stupid. Then I saw him hitting her and I couldn't do a thing to stop him. How can I face mom when I could have prevented everything? I knew mom would have believed me but I was afraid she wouldn't and…"

"_How could you think that?_"

Sora and Roxas looked at the doorway to see Aerith. She was standing, with a hand curled up against her chest, looking close to tears again. Sora muttered "mom" and got up off his brother. Roxas sat up but could not look at his mother. The next thing Roxas new, he was in the arms of his mother who was sobbing as she cradled her son to him.

"I would always believe you Roxas, you know that!" Aerith cried. "I love you and Sora more than anything in the world. You two are all I think about and I always want you two to be safe and happy."

Aerith tightened her arms around him, holding him like a precious treasure. Slowly Roxas brought his arms around his mother. He sobbed, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Mom…" he whispered softly.

The two began to cry, but it was Sora who cried louder than the two. He wrapped his arms around them.

"Sora, why are you crying?" Roxas asked.

"I'm so happy." He bawled.

Aerith laughed and held her sons close to her, kissing their heads. "I love you, both of you!"

As the three sat on the floor, crying and laughing in their group embrace, Cloud stood outside the doorway. He leaned against the wall and smiled. He was glad everything was all right with them. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he quietly left them to continue. He walked down the stairs and stood in the living room. Not too long after, Aerith came down the stairs to find him.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in." Aerith said, surprised to see him. "When did you get in?"

"A second ago."

"Oh, I was upstairs with the boys. They were arguing. Don't worry it's all settled now."

"I'm glad," he said softly, "but are you okay?"

Cloud shrugged and opened his mouth to say something. Aerith then, without warning hugged Cloud wrapping one arm around his neck. The gesture clearly surprised Cloud but before he could react, Aerith let him go.

"Thank you," she whispered before moving into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Cloud stood there dumbstruck. After a moment or two, he scratched his head. He completely forgot what he was going to say. He walked into the kitchen to find Aerith pulling out a pan from the oven.

"I made broccoli and spinach quiche. Also, some roasted sage potatoes. I don't think you and Sora are getting enough vegetables by the way."

"You know…" Cloud said as Aerith turned to face him, "There was something I had to say but now I can't remember."

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Cloud could hear his brown hair son shouting that he would get it.

"Now I remember," Cloud said, mentally slapping himself.

Aerith tilted her head. "Well what is it?"

Before Cloud could answer the question, Sora's voice rang from the door.

"What the hell are you doing back here?"

Cloud rushed out of the kitchen with Aerith behind him. They found Sora, now accompanied by Roxas, at the front door where Larxene was standing. The three were in a glaring match. Sora was about three seconds away from slamming the door in the woman's face had Cloud not placed his hand on the door to prevent him from doing so.

Cloud looked nervously, scratching the back of his head. Larxene crossed her arms, glaring daggers at the boys.

"I came for my apology and I want it now!" she snapped.

**X, X, X,**


	11. Like Sons, Like Mother

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 11**

**Like Sons, Like Mother**

Sora and Roxas wanted to throw Larxene out as fast as possible. However, with both their parents behind them that would be impossible. Larxene stood with her arms crossed, her foot tapping, and her eyes continuously glaring. She wanted that apology and she wanted it bad. The twins would never willingly apologize to the she-devil.

"Boys," Cloud said sternly, "don't you have something to say to Larxene."

Neither twin said anything. Instead they looked away from her. There was no possible way even if they apologized would it ever be sincere. Larxene was about to say something but it was Aerith who got there first.

"Sora, Roxas you apologize to this lady right now!" Aerith demanded. "I did not raise you in such way to disrespect someone."

"But mom," came the age old whine.

"No buts apologize right now!"

Larxene and Cloud looked at Aerith stunned. Stunned for completely different reasons, but both were stunned. Cloud was use to his ex-wife's gentle calm behavior. Now he knew why Sora and Roxas were so straight-edge around her. She was like a dictator. Larxene on the other hand was wondering who exactly this woman was.

"Who are you?" she asked Aerith.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Aerith Gainsborough. I am Sora and Roxas's mother."

Aerith held out her hand to shake Larxene's. The blond woman looked at her in surprise and then her eyes narrowed. She shook Aerith's hand tightly. Aerith winced slightly and then tried her best to squeeze back harder. When they let go, Larxene placed her hands back on her hips.

"So, you are their mother." Larxene stated. "If you don't mind me asking what are you doing here, in an apron no less? I thought you and Cloud were divorced."

"Oh, we are," Aerith said. "An unfortunate incident occurred so Roxas and I are temporarily living here. We were just about to sit down to dinner. Why don't you join us?"

Both twins began shaking their heads from behind, mouthing "no." Aerith ignored them. She even ignored her ex-husband who was mimicking his sons. Larxene looked skeptical for a moment. After all, her last dinner here was nothing to brag about. Without waiting for a reply Aerith began dragging Larxene into the kitchen.

"I'm sure after Sora and Roxas have some dinner they will be more than ready to apologize."

The twins groaned along with their father. Sometimes Aerith was too nice. Cloud simply wanted the boys to apologize and send Larxene on her way. After all, she was going to make his life a living nightmare if they did not. As the boys began to drag themselves into the kitchen, Cloud took them over to the side.

The boys looked up at him innocently. Cloud looked at them. He needed to plead his case. He really did not need another incident like last time to happen.

"Sora, Roxas," he said seriously. "Promise me, please, that you will not do anything that will get Larxene mad, PLEASE! Just get through this dinner and be nice."

"Dad, she's a witch!" Sora complained. "If we liked her we wouldn't have ruined your date with her."

"Promise me no funny business and I'll let you go to that Spring Dance you wanted to go to."

Cloud bribed and Sora took it. Roxas promised anyway since if he put one toe out of line his mom would ground him worse than before. Last thing he needed to be was locked up to the point he had to have his meals come through a small hole in a door or something. The very though made him shudder.

They entered the kitchen where Larxene was already seated. The three men all took their seats hesitantly. They looked nervously at one another as Aerith served everyone water to drink. She then brought out the quiche, placing it on the table. She placed it on the table along with the potatoes and then began slicing up portions. She placed the first piece on Larxene's plate. She stared at the quiche in disgust.

Sora and Roxas watched her face. It looked as if she was shocked to be served something so home cooked. Aerith finished handing out portions before sitting at the table across from Larxene, sitting between her sons.

"Well, what is everyone waiting for?" Aerith asked seeing everyone staring at their plates. "Eat up before it gets cold."

The dinner was tense to say the least. No one said anything for a few moments, so it was Aerith who decided to break the silence.

"So, how long have you and Cloud known each other?" Aerith asked, smiling.

Larxene, who was poking at her quiche, looked up. She was grateful for the distraction.

"Not long," she replied, "I would have loved to continue dating had these two precious little boys did not decide to smother me in some rancid garbage."

Sora wanted to reply that he never smothered her in garbage. Barbecue sauce, yes, but he certainly did not use garbage. Yet, the idea of being ungrounded forced him to grip the seat of his chair to keep him from jumping up.

"It was all a misunderstanding, I'm sure," Aerith said politely. "I don't think they are use to us dating again."

Larxene looked surprised. "I see, Cloud never mentioned that he did not date anyone prior to you. Quite interesting, I guess you meant quite a lot to him."

Cloud looked down, quickly shoving food into his mouth. Aerith simply smiled.

"Cloud was my husband and besides I had to take care of my sons. They are my number one priority over anything else. So of course I could not date and I'm sure Cloud would agree."

"Yes, two child delinquents are a lot to handle." Larxene commented rudely. She did not even touch her meal. The very thought of digesting something like that was disgusting.

"Boys will be boys," Aerith said, "And I'm sure they feel very sorry for what they did."

Larxene snorted, "HA! Any apology from them would be as worthless as continuing a relationship with him."

Aerith winced. "Is there something wrong with Cloud?"

"Of course, I'm lucky enough to see what kind of person Cloud Strife truly is, spineless. He let's those two walk right over him. If they were my children they would be taking to a juvenile detention center where they get a good beating."

Roxas's grip on his fork tightened so hard that his knuckles grew white. If his father was not sitting next to him the fork would have went right through her bony hand. Sora was chewing large amounts of food to keep himself from shouting at the witch.

"It was only material possessions. They can be replaced." Aerith said gently.

"Oh, that coming from a woman who looks as though she sews her own clothes," Larxene growled. "I work hard for my money so I can purchase expensive things. What are you an old maid?"

Aerith blushed slightly and looked down at her clothes. Her clothes were not in the rich category. She bought clothes for comfort and functionality and rarely bought anything expensive. She had bills and other things to buy before worrying about herself. She did not even have expensive jewelry, not after she threw her wedding ring at Cloud after one of their fights.

"I like to put my sons' needs before my own," Aerith retorted.

"Hmph, that is your problem. You see you worry about two annoying little brats over yourself. They are probably little criminals for all you know and yet you still play the ignorant little mother. Your children are little devils who will probably end up arrested, if not now, then sometime in the near future."

Aerith stood up from the table suddenly, surprising everyone. Her eyes narrowed.

"I am trying to be a good hostess but if you insult my family I will be forced to throw you out!"

Larxene stood up, challenging the threat.

"You're delusional," Larxene laughed. "Your children are pathetic as well as you. What is with those bandages, trip down the stairs or did you self-inflict them so you can step foot in this house. You think just because you prance around here in an apron that your ex-husband would take you back? Believe me honey, he can do better. Your kids are future convicts and your ex-husband is a spineless, pathetic-"

SPLAT!

Silence filled the room as Cloud stared wide eyed at Larxene. Potatoes and quiche were sliding down her face and her clothing. Cloud tore his eyes away and looked at his sons, expecting to see essence of food in their hands. Yet, to his surprise they too were just as stunned. Roxas's eyes were as wide as golf balls while Sora's mouth hung wide open. To Cloud's horror he saw Aerith's hand covered in food residue, her eyebrows knitted together and her face hot red.

Cloud did not know what to do. He did not know what to say. Aerith on the other hand had plenty to do and say but throwing food was enough. Larxene opened her eyes and with one hand wiped off a lump of potatoes from her face. She too was shocked to see that neither of the twins had done it.

"How. Dare. You." Larxene seethed slowly.

"No, how dare you!" snapped Aerith pointing her finger at her. "How dare you come into this house and insult us. I agree my sons are not perfect but they are wonderful and are very good judge of character. So, I can very well see why they would do anything in their power to make sure someone like you never returns. Also, someone who thinks she deserves everything is more pathetic then an old maid. Someone as materialistic and snobbish as you will just end up alone!"

Larxene gasped. She was about to say something when Aerith rounded the table and grabbed Larxene's arm. She dragged the girl to the back door and opened it.

"Furthermore you are not welcomed in this household!"

With that Aerith shoved Larxene as hard as she could out the door. Larxene stumbled outside. She quickly spun around ready to fight back when Aerith slammed the door in her face. With a flick, she locked the door. When she spun around she took several deep breaths, trying to calm down. Cloud, Sora, and Roxas were still staring horrified.

A minute passed and the entire room was silent. Then Sora bounded from the table and hugged him mom.

"WAIT A GO MOM!" he cheered.

Roxas came around and hugged her tightly as well. "You're my hero! You got rid of the witch for good."

Aerith laughed nervously as she looked at Cloud who was still dumbstruck.

"Boys, don't be cheering me," Aerith cried. "What I did was…"

"Immature," Cloud finished and then proceeded to add, "Stupid, crazy, unforgivable."

Aerith looked down letting out a groan. Cloud stood up and then glared at his sons. The two boys quickly left the room, leaving the two adults alone.

"Cloud, listen," Aerith began, "I am so sorry. That woman was just so infuriating and I could no longer take it."

"Yes, and…"

"She just made me so mad I wanted to rip out her hair."

"Yes, and…"

"Oh god, I just got you fired. Cloud I am so, so sorry!"

"Aerith…"

"I know I should not have acted out and just ignored her but…"

"AERITH!" Cloud yelled to get her attention.

The woman jumped. Cloud smiled and placed a hand on her head, rubbing it affectionately.

"She made me mad too," he said. "To the hell with that job really. If I have to kiss her butt for the rest of my working life, I might as well just kiss my dignity good bye. Besides, if you didn't do it I would have thrown her out myself. Although, I don't think I would have smashed potatoes in her face."

Aerith turned bright pink and looked down. She too could not believe she pelted Larxene with food. It was indeed immature of her.

"You were right though," Cloud said. "Sora and Roxas have good judge of character."

Aerith chuckled. "They do, they really do."

"But they do have their mother's temper." Cloud joked, "Like mother, like sons."

"Oh shut up!" Aerith cried, pushing him slightly.

The two had a good laugh. Aerith picked up a napkin and wiped her hand in it. Cloud smiled.

"Well, I'll clean up here since it was my mess." She said.

"I'll be looking through the want-ads" Cloud teased.

Aerith balled up her napkin and threw it at him. It missed as Cloud slipped out of the room. Sighing, Aerith began to clean when Cloud poked his back into the room.

"Oh and just for the record," Aerith looked up, "You aren't an old maid and your clothes suit you."

Cloud disappeared again. Aerith smiled, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink. Quietly, she cleaned up the kitchen.

Later that evening, Aerith was in the family room. She was curled up on the couch watching a movie on TV. It was some sappy movie about a boy who was suddenly thrown from his simple life and into an adventure while in search for his lost friends. Sometime during the movie, Sora and Roxas came running down the stairs. Aerith looked over at them, noticing they were shoving on their shoes.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Skateboarding," Roxas said.

"Oh no you're not!" Aerith reprimanded. "You two are still grounded remember?"

"But," Sora sputtered. "You did the EXACT same thing to the witch that we did."

"Don't remind me," Aerith sighed, placing a hand on her head.

"You can't ground us for that anymore, besides dad said if we behaved we could go."

As if on cue Cloud came walking down the stairs. He was dressed in an hooded sweatshirt and sweats.

"What did I say?" Cloud asked.

"Dad you said we were ungrounded right?" Sora asked.

"No, I said you were allowed to go to the spring dance thing," Cloud reminded. "You are still grounded."

"But why?" the twins moaned.

Cloud placed his arms around his two sons. "Because it was still impolite and it will teach you to be polite regardless."

"Does that mean mom's grounded too?" asked Sora slyly.

Aerith sighed. Those two were never going to let it go. After a little fuss, Sora and Roxas decided to fulfill their punishment and stay home. At least Aerith allowed Roxas the leniency to watch tv. Together the twins sat on the floor, each with a pillow under them and watched the movie that their mom was watching. Cloud at first was about to reject the offer to watch the movie but after realizing he would probably be clearing out his desk tomorrow, he decided to join them.

Cloud made popcorn for everyone and brought drinks. He sat on the other side of the sofa with a bowl in his lap. Roxas and Sora shared a bowl on the floor, loudly crunching as they ate.

"Cloud, stop hogging the popcorn," Aerith complained from the other end of the sofa.

She grabbed the bowl and placed it in the middle so she would not have to reach. Cloud reached into the bowl of buttery goodness when several kernels fell on the cushion.

"Cloud, why do you always make a mess?" Aerith asked.

"So you can clean it up," Cloud teased.

Aerith threw a piece of popcorn at him and returned to the movie. Cloud flicked one back at her, hitting her face. Aerith ignored him, causing a small grin to appear on his face.

The movie lasted until late that night. So late, that when it ended the only one awake was Aerith. She stretched as she got up. She carefully tiptoed around her sons to her ex-husband. He was asleep with his head leaning back on the sofa and his body slouching. Aerith carefully shook him until he woke up.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Aerith called.

Cloud rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Movie over already?"

"Yes, and just like you, your sons are asleep too." Aerith pointed out.

Cloud smirked and got up. The two looked down at their sons. Both of them looked like innocent little angels, curled up with their pillow.

"Think we can carry them upstairs?" asked Aerith softly, not wanting to disturb her sons.

"You," laughed Cloud, "No, it be me who carries them. You shouldn't be doing any lifting anyway."

Cloud lifted his sons, carrying their dead weight under his arms. Sora had always been a heavy sleeper so he was not surprised that moving his son did not wake him. He was however, surprised to see Roxas asleep.

He carried the twins up the stairs followed by their mother. He dropped Sora on the bed, still snoozing away. He carefully laid Roxas down so not to injure his arm any further. Aerith smiled and kissed both her sons on the head after tucking them in. She returned to the doorway, smiling all the way as she watched her sons sleep.

"So cute," Aerith gushed.

"Sora could sleep through the end of the world, I swear." Cloud added.

Aerith playfully pushed him before leaving he room. Cloud closed the door behind him and followed Aerith down the stairs back into the living room.

"I better clean up this mess," she said to herself, picking up stray kernels.

"Let me help," Cloud offered.

"No, it's alright I got it," Aerith insisted. "You should get to bed."

Before Cloud could even try to help the brunette gathered everything and quickly stood up. The movement caused her head to swim. She shut her emerald eyes and found herself swaying. The next thing Aerith knew she was leaning against Cloud as he supported her. The objects she was carrying landed on the floor with a loud clank.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked, concerned.

Aerith shook her head.

"I just felt so dizzy all of a sudden," she whispered.

Suddenly, Aerith found herself in Cloud's arms. Swept up bridal style, he began to carry her to the room she had been staying at.

"C-Cloud!" Aerith flushed. "Put me down, I can walk on my own."

"The doctor's said you should take it easy and being dizzy is a sign that you are clearly not taking it easy."

"I was a little lightheaded," she protested. "I'm fine now. Put me down!"

Cloud did put her down, placed her right down on her bed. She looked up at him, clearly embarrassed, her cheeks rosy.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" the brunette asked.

Cloud smiled, "I could never leave you to fend for yourself. I would like to think if I was ever in trouble you would be there."

Aerith smiled warmly as he softly whispered a "thank you" to her ex-husband. Outside the small room, sitting at the bottom of the stairs, peering in on the lovely scene were Sora and Roxas. They watched quietly at the entire scene. The two woke up from the loud clang and decided to investigate.

The scene they saw reminded them of something out of a movie or a sappy romance novel. It was cute and it made them sick with happiness. The obvious idea floated in their mind but neither spoke it aloud.

Once back into their room they pretended to be sleeping so not to alert their father when he came back upstairs to sleep in his room. Hey talked softly to one another.

"Do you think," Roxas said uneasy, "that mom and dad could get back together?"

"You know how cool that would be?" Sora asked, excited. "We could all live together again. Mom and dad need each other. Mom is too strict and dad is too easy going."

"We wouldn't have to eat overly healthy meals all the time." Roxas thought aloud.

"I won't have to do laundry again." Sora added.

"No more crazy potential dates with she-devils!"

"No more going back and forth between them."

Sora and Roxas looked at one another.

"We have to do this!" the blond exclaimed.

"We'd be stupid not to." The brunette added.

It was then decided the twins would do the impossible and bring their mother and father back together. Sure it would not be easy seeing both were somewhat stubborn. Yet, the way they acted toward one another was reason enough to try. There was something there that made the twins believe that their parents' feelings never fully vanished. It made the twins believe, as cliché as it was, they were meant to be.

Together, they would find a way to put them together once more.

**X, X, X,**


	12. A Flicker of Love

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 12**

**A Flicker of Love**

"Sora what did you get for number fifteen?" Roxas asked looking up from his math homework.

The brown-haired twin did not acknowledge his brother's question but instead continued scribbling in his notebook. His brother's books were sprawled out on his bed as he supposedly did his work. Roxas called to him again but again Sora did not respond. Annoyed, Roxas scooted off his makeshift bed and snatched his brother's notebook away. Sora yelped and tried to snatch it back.

"Give it back!" Sora yelled. "I'm not done with it."

"Done with what?" Roxas asked as he looked at what his brother was doing.

Sora tried to snatch it back but Roxas was good at playing keep away from his brother and managed to get an ample look at what his brother WAS doing instead of should be doing.

On the top of the page written in bold writing was "Operation: Reunite Parents." Below those words was a list of very detailed steps with stick figure drawings corresponding with the text. Roxas looked at his brother.

"You're serious?" Roxas asked.

Sora snatched the notebook back.

"Of course I am! I want mom and dad back together. Why? Don't you?"

"Uh, duh!" the golden-haired twin responded, "but I can't believe you wrote an entire plan. You do know this isn't a movie. Mom and dad are not going to just fall back into the others arms."

Sora cocked his head and laughed as if he knew something his brother did not. Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Just so happens, mom and dad are so in love they just don't want to admit it," Sora stated proudly, as if it were true. "All we need to do is push them in the right direction."

Roxas let out a groan and went back to his homework. Sora glared at his brother. It irritated him that his brother had to just be so negative sometimes.

"Well I'm going to put my plan into action," Sora stated confidently, "and step one is for me to find out how mom and dad fell in love and why."

The brunette twin exited the room. Roxas watched him leave and sat on his bed for a moment. Then after a short deliberation, he decided he just had to see his brother's brilliant plan. Roxas, however, could not fault his brother. At least Sora had a plan while he had no clue how to bring his parents back together.

Once he descended the stairs he found his brother leaning over the couch where his mother was sitting, looking at old photo albums. Ever since she discovered the old albums were still in Cloud's possession she could not get enough of looking at them. This time she was looking at a scrapbook she made back in high school that was stuffed full of pictures.

Roxas sat on the steps and watched the backs of his mother and sibling. Aerith quietly flipped a page of her scrapbook, as Sora peered over her shoulder. He already had begun the interrogation before his brother came down the stairs.

"Wow mom you looked really pretty when you were younger," Sora complimented.

Aerith smiled, "Thank you, Sora."

"You have a lot of pictures of you, Tifa and Yuffie together."

Aerith chuckled, "Of course they are my best friends."

"What about dad?"

Roxas smirked softly. From behind his back Sora was waving at him to shut up. The blond twin had to admit, his brother worked fast and sounded natural. Roxas feared he would sound too suspicious.

"I wasn't dating your father when I started making this." Their mother explained as she studied each picture briefly.

Aerith flipped the page. There was a picture of Aerith, Tifa and Yuffie posing in crazy and incredibly gaudy dresses. Another picture had Aerith posing in front of a large rosebush looking proudly. The third picture however, caught Sora's eye. It was his mother with a man who was clearly not his father.

"Hey who is that next to you in that picture," Sora asked suspiciously. To this Roxas listened in carefully.

"Hmm, oh him he was a member of the garden club that I was in." Aerith explained. "He knew everything and anything about flowers."

At the end of her sentence Aerith let out a soft giggle. Sora looked back at Roxas, wondering what exactly that giggle was about. Suddenly, Sora began to worry.

"Was he your boyfriend?" the brunette blurted out.

Roxas stiffened as he stared intently. Aerith chuckled again and looked up at her son. She shook her head which caused Sora to let out small sigh of relief.

"No, but your father thought so. At that time I knew your father for a while. We became close then since we were lab partners in biology. I tried to hint to him that I wanted to go to him to the Spring Fling."

"Spring Fling," Sora whispered. Then he said louder, "You guys went to the Spring Fling? Did dad ask you?"

"No he didn't! I dropped every possible hint and your father could not catch on. I got so frustrated that I took Yuffie's advice to make him jealous. So I started flirting with my garden club friend and I think it made your father so mad that it blew up in my face. I felt so stupid but Cloud got so mad he nearly knocked out my friend. I ended up going to the Spring Fling alone!"

Aerith was flipping the pages as she talked. When it came to a page with pictures of the Spring Fling, Sora stopped and pointed to a picture which was obviously of his mother and father dancing at the Spring Fling.

"Wait what about that?" Sora questioned. "I thought you said dad didn't ask you."

"Oh, he didn't. I went there alone and was sitting miserably alone while everyone was having fun. I was sitting there for two hours until I decided I should just go home, when I bumped into your father outside."

Aerith paused and Sora anxiously said, "What happened?"

"I felt so bad for trying to make Cloud jealous that I broke down and told him I liked him a lot and was trying so hard to get him to ask me to the dance. I even started crying!"

Sora and Roxas remained quiet. Aerith breathed, a smile creeping on her lips. Her eyes softened as she turned the page to show a picture of her and Cloud holding each other and looking at one another with such love in their eyes.

"He leaned over and kissed me." She said smiling. "Cloud had been too nervous to ask me and he got so mad when he saw my friend and me together. He thought I was messing with his head."

Just as she finished the story, Cloud opened the front door. He let out a groan as he held out a box of his belongings. The three looked at him as he dropped the box onto the floor.

"I'm officially out of a job," Cloud announced.

Aerith jumped up, still holding the scrapbook. A worried expression appeared on her face. She bowed her head in apology.

"Cloud I am so sorry!"

"For what?" Cloud asked. "I quit my job."

"You quit?" Aerith gasped. "You can't quit! You need money."

Cloud sighed, "I told you I was sick of working for them. Besides, Leon got me a temporary job with him until I can find a full time job."

Aerith sighed with relief. Sora and Roxas joined the suit. Aerith felt relieved that she was not the reason Cloud lost his job and was thankful Leon was able to help Cloud. She hugged the scrapbook to her and smiled. Cloud's eyes wandered to her hands.

"What's that?" he asked, indicating the scrapbook.

Aerith closed the book and held it behind her back. She slowly began to back away.

"Oh, nothing," she insisted.

"Its mom's scrapbook from when you were in high school," Sora slyly said. "She was telling us how you two went to the Spring Fling together."

Aerith glared at her son. Cloud reached to get the scrapbook from his ex-wife but Aerith leaped out of the way. She shook her head to her ex-husband and clutched the book tightly from behind her back.

"Let me see," Cloud asked, holding his hand out.

Aerith shook her head again, "You've had this book the entire time and you want to now look at it?"

"I had to look after Sora," Cloud joked.

"HEY!" Sora shouted offended, causing Roxas to laugh.

Cloud leaped toward Aerith. She yelped and ran away from Cloud, clutching the book to her chest now. She ran across the room past her ex-husband and was about to hide in her room when Cloud cut her off. Aerith squeaked and spun around but Cloud caught her. He grabbed her around the waist and ripped the book easily from her hands.

Aerith shrieked and began trying to get the book back. Cloud clamped her to him so she could not get away as he flipped open the scrapbook. Aerith began hitting Cloud on the shoulder.

"No! Don't look at it. If you do I'll mess up your perfect hair!"

The spiky haired man rolled his eyes as he looked at the photos. He started laughing loudly. Aerith squirmed out of his grasp and clamped on his arm and was finally able to get the scrapbook back.

"Cloud, I hate you!" Aerith cried hitting him with the scrapbook.

Cloud blocked her attack, still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

"Oh just remembering when your mother begged for forgiveness after she tried to make me jealous."

"I did not beg!" Aerith snapped hitting Cloud again.

"Oh so you didn't say, "Cloud, I am so sorry. I love you and I wanted to go to the dance with you and no one else," and then started crying and making a scene."

The mother was burning red and began to deny the accusation. Sora and Roxas looked at one another. Sora then turned to his "arguing" parents.

"You told dad you _loved _him?" asked Sora.

Cloud and Aerith stopped their little play fight and turned to their sons. Aerith looked at Cloud and shrugged.

"Well, yes," she confirmed. "I told your dad I loved him. He proposed to me that night too."

"WHAT?" both twins shouted.

Both of them looked incredibly shocked. They stared at their father who grinned sheepishly. He ran his hand through his hair. Aerith grinned mischievously.

"Your father was SO jealous that he wanted to make sure I would never be with another man that he proposed right there and…"

Cloud clamped his hand over her mouth. Aerith let out a muffled cry. Cloud did not want his ex-wife to spill the beans of his rather embarrassing proposal he did out of jealousy. Aerith opened the scrap book and flipped to the last page showing not a picture but what looked like a ring made out of fake flower. Cloud gasped and tried to snatch the book away but instead ended up knocking the book out of her hands. Roxas retrieved it and saw the fake flower tied so that could easily slip on a finger. There was even a caption under it stating it was an engagement ring for them.

Defeated, Cloud let Aerith go and slumped onto the couch. He cursed himself for not finding that scrapbook earlier. In the end the mother and father explained the proposal. Cloud wanted to be Aerith's boyfriend and no one else and made a makeshift ring so everyone would know. It was like a storybook romance.

After enough arguing about who said what during that night of the Spring Fling, Aerith decided to prepare dinner for everyone. Sora and Roxas retreated to their room to finish their homework. Once in their room, Sora closed the door. He stood with his head held high and grinning from ear to ear.

"Did you see that?" Sora asked.

Roxas arched an eyebrow, "Mom and dad fighting?"

Sora smacked Roxas's shoulder. Roxas glared at his brother as he rubbed his arm.

"They weren't fighting they were _play_ fighting." Sora explained. "Mom and dad have got it so bad for one another. All they need is to find a way to get together, which is step 2 on the list. Get mom and dad to rekindle their love."

"Wow," Roxas gaped, "I'm impressed."

Sora smirked, "So now you believe in my plan?"

"No, I'm surprised you knew what rekindle meant."

**X, X, X,**

The weekend approached and Sora was still putting the finishing touches on his master plan. When Friday rolled around, Sora had a surefire way to get his mother and father in a romantic setting. If the brunette twin was correct in his thinking, the plan would work out perfectly. Of course, he needed his brother's help to do it. Roxas agreed since it could not hurt. It did look as if their parents liked each other.

So that afternoon when he came home from school, he found himself in the kitchen where his mother was doing dishes. She had a white apron on and looked like a little housewife. She smiled at her son as he nervously looked at her.

"Mom," he said slowly. He knew his brother was around the corner probably silently screaming at him to get on with the plan.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked gently, her sugary smile infecting him.

He breathed, gathering up his courage. "Mom, can we go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me like how we use to when I was little?"

If Aerith thought the request was strange she did not show it. Instead she was glad by it. Ever since her sons entered middle school they did not like spending much quality time with her. The claimed it was a adult thing, despite the fact they were just kids. Without warning she threw her arms around her son and hugged him. Roxas became red and he swore he could hear Sora chuckling from around the corner.

"Where do you want to go?" Aerith asked.

"Er… how about C'est la fête?" he suggested.

"I thought you didn't like French food," Aerith said thoughtfully.

"Er, um… I love French food! I totally love escargot and croissants."

Roxas's lie came out so fake that Sora banged his head on the wall. Luckily their mother did not hear it.

Roxas than added, "It will be my treat!"

"Well then if it's your treat I'll be certain to attend. When shall we go?"

"How about uh…um… ah…"

Sora slapped his forehead. How could his brother forget the time?

"How about six o'clock?" Aerith suggested.

Praise his mother for picking the correct time. It would give them just enough time to get ready and for their father to return home from his new job. When Roxas agreed to the time, he left the room and joined his brother in the living room while their mother finished washing the dishes.

"Jeez Roxas," Sora growled, "You suck at this you know?"

"Hey this is your plan!" Roxas retorted.

"Yeah and your point?"

"Why do I have to use my money to pay for dinner? You know how much C'est la fête costs?" Roxas hissed quietly. "This is coming out of my new skateboard fund."

"Uh, yeah," Sora replied as he flicked his brother's forehead for his stupid question, "Why do you think I had to get out all my birthday money for this."

"Why did I have to ask mom if this is your plan?" Roxas rubbed his forehead.

"Because, mom will invite me if I beg to go. She cannot resist these eyes and this adorable face. Then we'll invite dad to go because he'll be all alone."

Roxas let out a snort, "You do know we have the SAME eyes."

"Like I said before, I'm the cute one."

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked up to his brother's bed room to fish out his dressy clothes. He was ready a little before six. He was dressed in a white long sleeved dress shirt. He wore black slacks and a belt. He fixed his hair so not a single strand was out of place. The only problem was he could not tie his tie. He wrestled with the thing, much to his brother's amusement. Fed up, he decided he would have his mother do it since she somehow understood how to tie these stupid things.

Once downstairs, he saw his mother's room closed. She was probably not finished getting ready. Sora followed him downstairs and acted the part of annoying snoop. He kept pestering his brother, much to Roxas's chagrin, to where he was going. Despite the fact Sora knew, he was doing a splendid job annoying his brother. So much that Roxas wanted to tape his mouth shut.

As the flaxen haired twin waited for his mother, Cloud returned home. Sora smirked sheepishly. He planned the timing so perfectly. He wiped the sly grin from his face as his father greeted them while taking his shoes off. When Cloud took a closer look at his sons, he noticed just how dressier Roxas looked.

"Where are you going," his father questioned and then added as a joke, "on a date?"

"He's going with mom somewhere and he won't tell me where." Sora cut in, not thinking for a second his brother could act the part.

"I'm gong to C'est la fête!" Roxas yelled, annoyed with Sora's pretending.

Cloud's eyes narrowed, "I thought you hated French food."

Roxas groaned, knowing his dad was thinking about how he ordered food from that restaurant for the dinner with Larxene. Before Roxas could give an answer, the door to Aerith's room opened. The three men looked over and all three were speechless.

Despite the tiniest marks of cuts and the minimal appearance of bruises, Aerith Gainsborough looked beautiful. Her long chestnut locks were pulled back with a long red ribbon but free from its usual braid. The free locks rested along her back in thick curls. She wore a light shade of make up that complimented her fair skin. The dress she was wearing was a beautiful pastel pink the fit her curves gently while the skirt fanned out at the hips. On her feet was a pair of high heeled, open toe shoes.

"Well how do I look?" Aerith asked, spinning around.

The boys gawked. Aerith tilted her head and frowned.

"I guess I'll go change," she said when no one responded.

"No," Roxas shouted. "You look great mom. You don't even look like a mom. You… you look like a girl."

"Roxas, this may come as a shock but I am a girl." Aerith meant it as a joke but Roxas blushed anyway.

The mother noticed the tie draped around her son. Aerith slid her hands around his neck to fix the tie. She did not even have to ask if her son needed help tying it. It was obvious. When she was done she made sure to fold his collar properly which caused Roxas to move away before his mother could start to fix his hair or pick lint off his clothes.

"Well," Aerith said turning her attention to Sora and Cloud. "Roxas and I are going to dinner."

Cloud swallowed hard before he managed to a small nod. Sora on the other hand crossed his arms and pouted.

"How come I can't go?"

"Roxas invited me to go." Aerith stated.

Sora looked appalled before poking his finger at his brother accusingly.

"Why didn't you invite me? I want to go out and eat. It's not fair."

Roxas stepped back, surprised at how convincing his brother sounded. Sora gave him a look before mouthing for his brother to invite him along.

"Fine, you can come just stop pointing at me," Roxas shoved his brother's finger away.

Sora let out a whoop before running up the stairs stating he would be back in a jiffy. Aerith shook her head laughing at how silly her son was being. Roxas thought his brother deserved a award for best actor tonight. Not to long after, Sora came bounding down the stairs. He was dressed in a red dress shirt, black slacks and shoes. In his hand he was carrying his black and red pinstriped tie. He held the tie up to his mother, indicating he needed help as well. Aerith smirked and helped him with his tie.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Aerith asked her sons.

"Yes," Roxas said.

"Ready!" Sora said enthusiastically.

Cloud smiled, "Have fun."

He turned to leave and dig out dinner out of the refrigerator, since he was not having a meal prepared for him tonight. Sora looked at Roxas and then grinned.

"Wait a minute!" Sora interjected. "What about dad? We can't leave him here to starve."

Cloud looked rather surprised by his son's outburst. Sora looked at his mother pleadingly. Aerith looked over at Roxas and Cloud almost to see if it was all right for him to go.

"I won't starve," the father muttered.

"I'll pay for you dad since Roxas is paying for mom!" Sora added.

He then began pushing his dad up the stairs to change into something more fitting for the evening. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at his sons and ex-wife. He did not want to be an uninvited guest in their plans, even if his other son barged in on it.

"It's fine," Roxas said reading his mind, "As long as Sora pays!"

Sora took a swipe at his brother but missed when Roxas jumped out of the way. Cloud then turned back to Aerith who shrugged. If he wanted to go who was she to say he could not come? After all she almost believed Cloud would starve since she got rid of all the microwave burritos.

Believing it was alright to come, Cloud went upstairs and changed. When he came down he was dressed in a navy dress shirt and pants, with black shoes. He was attempting to tie his own tie, which Sora and Roxas knew very well his dad hated tying them. Aerith sighed and moved forward taking the tie from him.

"I think I should make a tutorial for you three on how to tie ties," She joked.

"I thought I did a decent job," Cloud countered.

Aerith smirked which caused Cloud to glare at her. Once she finished Roxas passed everyone their coats, and being a gentleman he helped his mother with his coat. When neither parent was looking, Sora whacked his brother on the head. When he demanded an answer for the attack, Sora stated their father should have been the one to do it. Roxas vowed never to help his mother with her coat again. His brother's attacks were getting painful.

After a short drive, the family arrived at C'est la fête; their coats were taken by the hostess. They were lead to a round booth. Roxas and Sora waited for their parents to slide in first so they would be forced to sit next to the other. The four looked through the menus and found some of items a bit pricey.

"Seems like someone was trying to impress someone," Aerith said nudging Cloud.

Cloud squirmed, knowing she was indicating his attempt to impress Larxene. She chuckled and the moment made Sora nervous. The last thing he wanted were his parents to be talking about their exes. Although he was pretty sure that his mother would not talk about the man who abused her.

"This place is beautiful," Aerith stated, admiring the warm welcoming feeling the restaurant gave off.

"It is nice," Cloud admitted.

The conversation seemed stale for Sora.

"Did you and dad ever go out to places like this?"

Cloud looked down. Aerith simply smiled.

"Well, we were young so we didn't have much money to go places." She answered.

Cloud seemed rather embarrassed by the answer. However, Aerith continued to smile.

"But," she added, "When we did go out we always had fun even if it were something like ice cream."

Aerith looked at Cloud who seemed to brighten at her response. He never could afford anything amazing for his ex-wife. He married her too young and with no substantial income he could never afford anything glamorous for his once wife. He did however provide her with the necessities and back then it seemed enough, before they had children. They loved their children but having twins with little money and more than enough stress just tore them apart.

Not to long after, a portly man with a thin strait mustache arrived. He was wearing a brown suit and had a pocket watch hanging from a chain at his side. He took their orders and they handed their menus back. Sora was drinking his water when Aerith began to talk to Roxas. She inquired how his arm was feeling. Cloud on the other hand was keeping to himself.

"I have to go the bathroom," the brunette announced. "Roxas has to as well!"

"I do?" Roxas asked, which Sora promptly kicked his brother from under the table. Roxas then responded, "I do… bladder full…"

The twins excused themselves leaving the parents alone. Once in the bathroom, Roxas gave Sora a kick to the shin.

"What the hell was that for?" Sora shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Would you stop hitting me," Roxas responded.

"We need to give mom and dad alone time. There is no way we can give them alone time if we're with them."

"We can't spend the rest of night in here," Roxas replied, "I think mom and dad will notice something is up. Can't you think of a way to get them together after dinner?"

Sora wracked his brain. Unable to see his brother come up with a plan, Roxas sighed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his friend Axel's number. Sora watched and listened to his brother.

"Hey Axel, can you Hayner, Ollette and Pence meet me and Sora across C'est la fête in about an hour? Oh, and act as if you guys were just hanging out… why? I'll tell you later just do it, alright?"

Roxas listened to Axel.

"Thanks Axel," he said before hanging up.

He turned to his brother, "Let's hope mom and dad don't enforce the "we're grounded rule" on us."

"After mom smashed potatoes at the witch? She better not!"

Outside in the dining room, Sora was silently looking at the dining room. Everything seemed to be bright and warm in the restaurant, with gold colors and deep chocolate browns. She turned to see Cloud looking down.

"What's wrong Cloud?" Aerith asked, touching his hand to get his attention.

Cloud jumped slightly, seemingly lost in his own little world.

"N-nothing," he said nervously.

Aerith scoffed, "Liar."

"No, really I'm fine." Aerith gave him a look and he began to ramble on. "Alright maybe it's not anything but it's not a bad thing. I just think well it's stupid. I don't know."

Aerith laughed, "Cloud, stop rambling."

Cloud laughed softly with her.

"Sorry," he apologized, "It's just, I feel kind of awkward being here with you when I was going to bring Larxene here."

"Is that all?" she asked, "Cloud its fine."

He sighed, "I always wanted to bring you here when, well when we were married. I always felt bad that I couldn't give you things back then."

Aerith looked over smiling even more. "You were always so sweet and you did what you could. What I said to Sora and Roxas is true though. I was always happy when we went out before. I didn't marry you for money. I married you because I…"

She trailed off blushing slightly. Cloud looked at her, wanting to know what she was going to say. Before he could ask, their sons returned taking their seats on either side of their parents.

For the rest of dinner the family ate and chatted on light topics, such as school, work, and other things. The dinner was superb and Aerith thanked both her sons for such a delicious dinner. As they stood in the lobby of the restaurant, they retrieved their coats from the hostess. This time Roxas made sure not to help his mom. The boys waited and watched as their mother began to put on her coat.

"Dad, help mom with her coat I have to help Roxas," Sora said.

"I don't need… I mean yes, I need help my arm is hurting again." Roxas lied.

Worry grew on the mother's face. "Roxas have you been in pain all night? You haven't been keeping it secret right?"

The flaxen haired twin shook his head, "No, its fine I just don't want to overexert myself."

Aerith nodded and Cloud helped her with her coat. Sora cursed mentally. The mood was too much on them. He wished his mother would stop being so worried for them for five seconds so she could get into the mood. When they exited the restaurant, as if on cue Axel and the others were across the street waiting for them.

"Hey our friends are over there!" Roxas pointed out, "HEY GUYS!"

Axel shouted from across the street, "Hey, you guys want to go to the arcade with us?"

"Can we?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Roxas begged.

They looked particularly at their mother, bringing out the saddest puppy dog eyes they could muster. Aerith looked at them trying to ignore their adorableness by finally fell under the pressure. She nodded and after a loud cheer, was instantly smothered in her son's tight embrace. After the hug they ran across the street with Aerith calling them to be home by ten. When they were gone, Aerith crossed her arms and shook her head. Cloud stood next to her and smirked.

"Do you think they planned this so they could get out of being grounded?" Cloud asked his ex-wife.

She nodded, saying, "Probably, why else would those two take us to a French Restaurant?"

"So, do we go home and play anxious parents?"

"If they're a minute late they are grounded again but before that I want to check out my shop. I haven't been there in so long and I am worried that flowers aren't being water correctly. You know how Yuffie is and Leon is clueless about flowers. Tifa, well, I trust her more so than those two with my flowers."

"I'm sure your flowers are fine," Cloud said, trying to ease her concern.

Regardless, Aerith and Cloud headed toward the flower shop before they headed to Cloud's home. Aerith stood at the front door of her little flower shop with Cloud behind her. He did not feel like waiting in the car in case Aerith decided to do some work on the flowers. She unlocked the door and entered the shop. She flicked on the light switch as she passed and saw her flower shop in a less than orderly way.

She placed her hands on her hips finding it rather messy than when she was around. The counter top where she kept the ribbons and bows was in a tangled mess. Several of the potted plants were not neatly trimmed and dead leaves rested on the ground of her shop. Cloud could tell Aerith was about to go on a cleaning spree if he did not interject.

"Aerith we're not spending all night here," Cloud reasoned. "The doctor said you should still be taking it easy."

She ignored him. "Look at this place. It's a mess! Do you know appearance is very important when owning a business? If my customers walks into this they would walk strait out! Image is everything Cloud."

Cloud rested his hands on her shoulders from behind, trying to calm her down. Aerith's breathing was quick and her fists clenched.

"Stop before you faint again." He instructed. "You can come back tomorrow when Tifa or Yuffie is here to help you."

"I'm not made of porcelain," she retorted.

"No, but you are human and even you have your limits."

Aerith sighed, her shoulder slumping slightly.

"You're right," she agreed. "I'm just here to make sure the flowers are well…"

She moved away, Cloud's hands moving from her shoulders. Aerith moved to the backroom and looked at the rows of plants, checking to see if the soil was moist enough or if it was too wet. At times she brought water to some while others seemed well enough. Cloud watched her as she inspected each plant. Cloud had to admit his ex-wife was very orderly and he was not surprised that her shop was successful.

As Aerith inspected her flowers, she could feel Cloud's eyes on her. It was not an uncomfortable situation. He was making sure she did not do something to cause her to get hurt again or black out. She thought about when he caught her from blacking out. It made her cheeks burn. He was watching over her and deep down Aerith was grateful for his kindness. However, she did not feel she deserved it. Not after all the pain she put him through.

Finished with the back room, Aerith checked the front room. She discovered one of the plants hanging from the ceiling was not watered enough. She dragged a stool from behind her counter and placed it just to the side of where itwas hanging.

"Are you sure that stool is safe to step on?" Cloud asked, noticing it was not the sturdiest of things.

"I use it everyday," Aerith claimed, however Cloud was not so sure.

Aerith stepped onto the stool and it wobbled slightly. However, when she stepped on with her other foot, her heel missed the surface and scraped the edge of the stool. Losing her balance, Aerith yelped as she fell backwards. Yet, Cloud was there, his arms open, catching her. When she collided with him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he held her bridal style in his arms.

"I told you that thing wasn't safe," he said holding her.

"I slipped in these heels…" she retorted, but her face was burning hot.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, looking away from his sapphire orbs. Aerith felt her body tremble and her stomach twist in knots. Cloud could feel the vibration and instantly became worried.

"You're shaking, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm just startled." She insisted, "You can put me down."

Cloud set her down on the floor, but when her feet touched the ground Aerith nearly collapsed do to her uneasy legs. Cloud gripped her hips, bringing her to him so now their bodies were in contact.

"Don't lie, you're shaking."

It was then, Aerith noticed how close they were, how her arms were still around him. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears and her insides fluttering. It was also then; Cloud realized how close they were too and just how innocent she looked with her big emerald green eyes looking at him with a nervous glance. He felt something burn in his core and his hands tightened gently, refusing to let her go.

"C-Cloud…" Aerith whispered her voice so soft, "I am all right… let go."

"I know," he replied, his one hand came up and touched her face. "But I'm afraid if I do you might break."

Aerith let out the softest of gasps, finding it hard to breathe. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of a Cloud's hand on her made her nervous. His fingers brushed along the small cuts, making her flinch. Suddenly, horrible images entered her mind. Images of herself as an ugly terrible woman who did not deserve any kindness. Least of all from him. She pulled away hiding her face from him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't look at me," she cried. "I'm hideous."

Confused, Cloud asked, "Why would you say that?"

"Cloud, I have cuts and bruises all over me. I'll probably have tons of scars all over me when they heal and… oh just don't look."

"But, you'll always look beautiful to me," he whispered gently.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." She complained, "Stop being so nice to me."

Cloud took her by the shoulders and turned her around to look at him. Though he towered over her, he smiled and pushed her brown hair back so he could look at her face, so he could stare into the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes.

"No, I'm saying it because it's true," he said honestly.

Aerith turned away.

"I said stop being so sweet."

"I can't, I worry about you."

Aerith looked at him, confused and scared.

"Why, would you do that? Remember a couple of years ago what happened. _I divorced you_. I threw my wedding ring at you and told you I hated you. How can you even care what happens to me after I've been so cold to you? If anything you should be happy that I am completely miserable for making our divorce hard on you!"

"How could you even think that," Cloud exasperated. "I care for you even if our divorce was hard. Stop punishing yourself because of choices you made. Seriously, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Aerith let out a sob, pushing her ex-husband from her.

"I don't know!"

Cloud touched her hand and brought his now sobbing ex-wife to him. He knew she would break and he knew she blamed herself for their divorce. Without thinking Cloud leaned down, holding her face gently in his hands and kissed her cheek.

"Please don't cry," he begged. "I couldn't stop you from crying back then and it killed me. God, Aerith, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy even if it wasn't with me."

Aerith looked up at Cloud, finding pain etched in his face. He could not bear to look at her when she was like this. It reminded him too much of the nights she spent sobbing in anger and he could not go anywhere near her. It only made the situation worse. He closed his eyes, fighting back the terrible memories of feeling so pathetic and useless. When he made vows to her, he vowed to love, honor, cherish, and make her happy and he failed. He failed at his marriage! The look on Cloud's face was heartbreaking.

Suddenly, without any warning, Aerith clamped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his.

**X, X, X,**


	13. Confessions from the Heart

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting **

**Chapter 13**

**Confessions from the Heart**

"So that's the reason you guys called us out," Axel said as he tapped the attack button on an arcade console.

Roxas, who was next to him, was tapping his own attack button trying to stop Axel from destroying his character in a fighting game. However, due to his bad arm the golden-haired boy was having trouble trying to reach the defense and jump button with ease.

"Yes, it was Sora's idea though," Roxas said, defending against an attack.

Olette who had been watching them asked, "No offense but do you think it's wise to mess with your parents love life?"

"Why not? I think they still like each other. Sora thinks so too!"

Olette crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Well for one they divorced each other for a reason remember? Secondly, shouldn't you apologize to Namine?"

Roxas stiffened, losing his concentration in the game. Axel went for an uppercut and hit Roxas's character into the ceiling where he smashed into spikes. Blood sprayed down from the dead character's body and Axel let out a cheer, taunting his friend for losing.

"Who is the loser? That is loser with a capital LOSE!"

Roxas pushed Axel off him after her began to give him a noogie. Axel gave him a cheesy grin as he marveled in his victory. Roxas ignored him.

"Well, uh… she hasn't been at school," he said, looking away from Olette.

Olette sighed, "Hello, she's been avoiding you since that day. Seriously, she is so upset and thinks you hate her. You should visit her and apologize. Kairi says she been faking sick because she doesn't want to see you."

Roxas gasped softly, looking shocked at his friend. He then let out a groan, his shoulder slumping. How could he have been so cruel to her? He did not mean to be rude. Back then, things just seemed difficult. It's not as if he had yet shared with his friends what had happened. They just seemed to accept that it was none of their business and he needed to deal with it in his own time.

Just then, Axel smacked him hard on the back causing him to lurch forward. Roxas looked back as his grinning friend.

"Come on," he said. "Just go apologize. Besides you don't want to go to the dance alone."

"What wait a minute? I thought we were all going as a group." Roxas gasped.

Olette interjected, "Oh come on Roxas. Can you be that dense? It's obvious Namine likes you AND she wants to dance with you."

Roxas's face turned bright red. He began stuttering, trying to tell Olette and Axel that he and Namine were _just friends_. However the two began smirking to one another.

"Seriously, we're friends. She doesn't like me and I don't like her! I mean I like her but not like, like her. I just like her. You know as a friend… oh wow look at the time it's almost ten. Sora and I have to get home. SORA! SORA!"

Olette and Axel gave each other a quick and knowing glance. Oh how the blond twin had it BAD. His stuttering and tomato red face said it all.

Roxas was rushing away to find his brother. The brunette twin was busy playing a game known as "Light Cycle" against Hayner. Of course, Sora was winning. Since he was a kid, Sora had learned to master the game. He prided himself on being champion and have his name on on the top ten list, with all ten spots being his initials!

"Sora, we have to go!" Roxas said, tugging at his brother's sleeve.

"Get lost! Can't you see I'm winning."

Next to him, Hayner hit the accelerator button, "I'm catching up!"

"Not if I can help it."

Just then, Pence came up holding a tray of junk food for everyone. The tray consisted of popcorn, nachos, pretzels, chocolate covered peanuts, and soda.

"Hey, guys I got some leftover snacks from Tron. He gave a discount since they're closing soon!"

"No, time Sora and I have to get home."

"God, Roxas mom and dad are probably not even home yet. I'm telling you they are back together by now. Who knows they are probably making out as we speak?"

"Ew Sora!" The thought of his parents kissing like lovesick teenagers, made Roxas gag.

"Aw that is so sweet," Olette cooed behind Roxas's shoulder, scaring him. "Now if only Roxas will tell Namine he likes her."

If possible, Roxas's face became an even deeper shade of red. Axel laughed out loud at his friend's embarrassment as he grabbed a handful of popcorn from Pence, who was nibbling on the nachos.

"You're going to lose!" cockily Sora announced.

The group returned to the two racing twins. Hayner growled as Sora already begun to show off. Sora's virtual character was steadily heading straight for the finish line while Hayner was trying his best to catch up.

"Give it up Hayner," Pence said, crunching loudly. "Sora never loses."

"Want to bet?" Olette asked Pence. "I bet you one sea salt ice cream that Sora will lose."

"You're one!" Pence agreed.

"Count me in," Axel added. "Sora is already way ahead. Pay up now!"

Olette smiled, an evil glint her eye. She looked at Sora who was grinning like Cheshire cat at Hayner. Hayner was glaring at the screen, his hands gripping tightly the handlebars of the plastic bike. A bead of sweat came down his brow as if this were some intense match.

Suddenly the brunette girl called out loudly, "Hey look there's Kairi and Riku! Are they on a date?"

"WHAT?" Sora shouted, alarmed.

A second later Sora fell off the bike in an attempt to see where Riku and Kairi were only to find Olette laughing. He turned back to his game and saw his virtual character had crashed into a wall just feet from the finish line while Hayner's crossed finishing first. When the screen flashed "WINNER" on his screen, Hayner jumped off the bike and let out a whoop. This time he was the one bragging as Sora was sitting on the ground with a look of annoyance on his face.

"I won! I beat Sora!" Hayner celebrated.

"No fair! Olette distracted me."

"She cheated!" Axel and Pence said in union.

Olette grinned and Hayner placed his arm on her shoulder. "Oh guys don't be jealous that we're the winners."

Olette nodded, "Yeah so pay up or else I'll make sure or you'll be eating sea salt ice cream through your nose!"

Grudgingly, Axel and Pence each purchased a sea salt ice cream, to Olette's delight. Sora on the other hand was attempting to get a rematch to prove that he was still the better man. Hayner was still mocking him while Roxas watched on shaking his head, a smile on his face.

It had been a long time since he was able to smile genuinely like this. Now, if only Namine was here to make it perfect. He would have to apologize to her ASAP.

"Hey guys," an older man said popping out from behind a game console. "I'm closing up shop. You better be heading home."

"Alright Tron," Olette called. "Let's call it a night, guys I have to go shopping for my dress tomorrow anyway!"

The group left the arcade and bid each other farewell. Sora however, wanted a rematch against Hayner tomorrow at noon to which the other boy accepted. When the group dispersed, Sora and Roxas headed home together while their friend's headed in different directions.

As they walked, Roxas noted his watch. It was after ten. He was so sure his mother would scold him for being late. His mother always worried needlessly but that, as she claimed, was what mother's do. Sora repeatedly insisted that his parents were probably too busy being together again that they would not even notice them. Even if his parents did get back together, he was highly positive that they would still notice them being late.

As they headed up the driveway to the house, the boys noticed that the lights were not on in the house. They looked curiously at one another, while Sora was grinning.

"See they're probably not even home," he said proudly.

"Sora the car is parked in the driveway. Seriously how dense are you?" The car sat obviously in the driveway in plain view.

"Hey, shut up! They may have gone on a romantic stroll or maybe they're snuggling in bed together."

The twins looked at each other and than instantly shuddered. Their parents in bed together were not something they ever wanted to imagine. Sora unlocked the front door and the twin quietly tiptoed inside. As they closed the door behind them, Sora turned on the lights so he could see where he was going. The moment he did the two came face to face with their mother, who was not looking pleased at all.

Sora and Roxas's eyes widened, seeing their mother's eyes narrow and her brow furrowing. Sora, slowly turned off the lights, as if it would make his mother disappear. Aerith however, turned the light' back on.

"You two are late," Aerith sternly said. "Where were you?"

"At the arcade," Roxas honestly replied.

"Where's dad? Why isn't he with you?" Sora asked, horrified.

"He's sleeping but never mind him, you two are in trouble. I told you to be home by ten. Do you know how worried I am about you?"

Sora did not even answer her question. He was too horrified that his mother was not snuggling up to his father. Why was she not with him?

"Why aren't you with dad?" the twin asked again.

Aerith looked at her son confused, "W-why would we be together?"

Sora was about to say something when Roxas stepped on his foot to shut him up. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to blurt out their plan.

"We're sorry mom," Roxas apologized.

Aerith sighed, rubbing her temples. "Just go to bed, I am too tired to deal with you two right now."

She turned around away from her sons. Roxas stepped off his brother's foot. Not wanting to get punished, Sora rushed off to his room. However, Roxas hesitated. He stared at his mom, finding her posture slumped.

"Mom," Roxas called out.

Aerith turned her head.

"Are you alright?"

She gave him a gentle smile and nodded.

"Of course I am."

"Are you sure? You look a little… I guess stressed."

"I guess I'm just worried about my flower shop. Yuffie and Tifa have done a good job but you know me, it has to be perfect. Now, get upstairs and get some rest."

Roxas nodded and then hurried up the stairs. He was unsure if that was the real reason his mother was stressed, but he accepted it. Aerith walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. She sat down on the futon and let out a heavy sigh. Being a worried mother kept her up and her mind distracted but she could not get the night's events out of her mind.

_What had she done? Why had she done it?_

_She was kissing him. He was too stunned to react at first. Then when he tried to reciprocate the kiss, she broke away so suddenly and her eyes widened with realization of what she had just done. She planted both her hands on his chest and pushed him away, putting distance between them. They stared at one another in silence for minutes, attempting to fully comprehend what happened._

"_Oh my god," Aerith breathed. _

_She brought her hand to her lips and then stepped backwards hitting something. She looked back to see what she hit, a counter, before turning to look back at Cloud. He was just as stunned as her. _

"_Aerith…" he said._

"_That did not happen," Aerith laughed nervously. "That did not happen at all. I did not do that."_

"_You mean kiss me?" he asked, not liking the way she was avoiding the word._

_Aerith turned around and slumped forward onto her counter. Her hand went to her head as her mind yelled at her repeatedly for doing something so foolish. Cloud watched her and slowly approached the visibly disturbed woman before him. Reaching out, he touched her shoulder. Aerith jumped, suddenly slapping his hand. Cloud pulled his hand away, placing it back at his side._

"_Oh god," Aerith muttered again. "I am so sorry!"_

_She ran out of the shop, her face burning from humiliation. Cloud followed her outside, nearly expecting her to run down the block. Instead, he found his ex-wife leaning against her car, burying her face in her arm. He went to reach out against her but thought against it. He did not want to startle her again and cause a similar reaction as before._

_Cloud scratched his head as he watched Aerith. He could hear her muttering something but could not quite make out what she was saying. Questions flooded his head, just as much as they were probably flooding hers. Why did this happen? They were no longer a couple, husband and wife. They had been divorced for years and did not interact with the other, except maybe as civilized acquaintances? Maybe they could be considered somewhat good friends?_

_Wanting some sort of answer, Cloud called out to her. Aerith looked over her shoulder at him. Her green eyes half lidded. Cloud swallowed hard, his insides tingling. _

"_Why did you kiss me?" He said, getting straight to the point._

_Aerith shook her head before saying, "I don't know."_

"_You don't know?"_

_She shrugged to which Cloud responded, "How do you not know?"_

_Aerith threw her hands up in the air._

"_I don't know why I kissed you! You just looked so sad and vulnerable! I felt bed."_

_Cloud swallowed, "So it was a pity kiss?"_

_Was it a pity kiss? At the moment of Cloud's confession of not being able to comfort her and feeling as if he failed her, tugged at her heartstrings. She felt terrible for putting him through a divorce she caused. Maybe it was a pity kiss. Maybe she did feel bad for what she did, the cold way she treated him._

_Aerith opened her mouth, wanting to confirm that it was nothing more than a pity kiss. Yet, she hesitated for a moment. Her heart almost stopped her. It made her want to reconsider what that kiss meant. It made her want to tell him it meant more._

Almost.

"_I'm sorry," she apologized, ashamed of her actions. _

_Cloud shook his head. "You don't have to be sorry. I…just don't play games with me."_

_The ex-wife arched an eyebrow. "Games, what do you mean games?"_

"_Aerith just tell me it was a pity kiss and we can move on. I don't want to think for a second that you kissed me for any other reason. I don't want to over analyze this. Just tell me you felt bad for me and that is why you kissed me."_

_He looked at her, waiting for a response. Aerith lowered her head._

"_That's the only reason I kissed you," she confirmed._

_Cloud took in the answer, his face becoming an expressionless mask. When Aerith looked up at him she did not know whether to be glad or hurt by his expression, as if he did not even care. _

"_Let's go home," Cloud said turning to the car._

_Home, _Aerith thought as she replayed the scene within her head, _this isn't my home. My home isn't with you._

Upstairs, Sora was busy in the bathroom brushing his teeth while Roxas was changing into his pajamas. He finished the brushing, gargled some water and spit into the sink. He wiped his mouth after and smiled at the mirror in front of him. He flicked off the bathroom lights and heaedd into his room when he spotted the light on in his father's room, the door open a crack.

Quietly, he knocked on the door and opened it slightly. His father was standing by the window, leaning against the wall. He was still dressed in the clothes he went to dinner except his tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Hey dad," Sora greeted, when his father looked at him, "just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight," he called back.

His dad turned away to look back out the window. Sora smiled and quickly headed out the room. He bounded into his own room, jumping on his brother's bed, while he was in it.

"Ow, Sora, get off me!"

"You should have seen dad's face! Something totally went down between mom and dad tonight and it had to be good!"

"Are you sure? Mom looked like she was stressed out."

"Of course they look like that!" Sora laughed triumphantly. "You see, mom and dad had to by now realize they still love each other so now they are confused about their feelings."

"Sora, I think you're confused!" Roxas said, shoving his brother off him.

"I'm confused?" Sora asked, "Why are you always so negative? Is it because you think Namine hates you?"

"I do not think she hates me!"

Sora smirked, "She hasn't been to school since you blew up at her. Why don't you admit it and say you are sorry to her and that you like her."

"Why don't you admit you like Kairi?" Roxas shot back.

Sora grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I would say it was obvious."

**X, X, X,**

The next day, Sora decided to get his rematch with Hayner. Although his brother invited him to go, Roxas remained behind at the house. His father had left for work, despite it being the weekend. His mother came up to his room to bid him farewell as she would be going to the flower shop.

"I'll be home in a couple of hours." She explained to an uninterested Roxas.

She placed her hands on her hips before reaching out to her son. She touched his shoulder and looked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Er… nothing mom," he said slightly embarrassed.

Aerith smirked, "Little liar, tell me."

His mom ALWAYS knew when he was lying and he hated it. Giving up, he pulled himself up from the bed and sat with his legs stretched out.

"Well, it's Namine," he began to explain. Aerith nodded for him to continue. "You see I said something to her and I think she is really mad at me now. I don't know what to do! She hasn't even been to school all week."

"Did you try apologizing?" Aerith asked.

"I haven't seen her," He responded, causing Aerith's eyebrows to furrow.

"Roxas, you don't have to be facing her to apologize. If you drag this out too long Namine may not forgive you. Call her up and tell her you honestly did not mean to hurt her feelings." She smiled before adding, "She is a nice girl. I'm sure she would forgive you."

"But what if she doesn't?"

"Roxas," Aerith exhaled, "I don't have all the answers but if you keep worrying about things that _could happen_ you will only prevent your own happiness. I can tell Namine is important to you and if you never apologize because you are afraid she won't like you anymore than you are only going to lose your friendship with her anyway."

With her final words, Aerith left her son to attend to her flower shop with her friends. When she was gone, Roxas thought about her words and let out a groan.

Roxas lay back on his bed and stared at his cell phone. He was staring intently at the contacts list. At one name particularly, Namine.

He felt terrible for the way he treated her and ever since he reconciled with his mother he wanted to reconcile with her. He expected to see her at school but he never did. Kairi had told Sora that Namine had be feigning sickness to get out of class but in truth did not want to face Roxas. He had hoped that she would have come back so he could tell her in person but she never did. Sighing, he rolled over and got out of bed.

"What am I going to do?" he sighed. "She hates me, I know it."

Roxas tried to think of several ways to tell her he was sorry. He thought of bringing her a gift but he had no money after Sora's dinner plans the other night. He thought about sending her a text message but that seemed a cowardly way to go about it. Deciding he better call her, he dialed her number. He waited, listening to the phone ringing in his ear.

"Hello," a voice answered.

"Namine, it's me Roxas. Listen I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I did not mean to yell at you! Please, please forgive me!"

"Roxas, this is Kairi," the voice responded. "Namine isn't home. I guess she forgot to bring her cell with her."

Roxas's heart sank. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Do you want to know where she is?"

"Yes, please!" he said, anxiously.

Kairir giggled. "She actually went to school today. I think she was going to finish her landscape sketch she was doing in art class."

"Thanks so much Kairi. I mean it."

"You're welcome and you know, Namine will be happy that you're not upset with her." Kairi announced happily.

"Why is that?"

"Oh, um, got to go bye!"

Kairi hung up before Roxas could get an answer. Regardless, Roxas hung up as well and headed out the door. He had to see Namine and set things straight. He only hope he would catch her before she left. He ran the whole way there. He was thankful that his dad's house was not far from school.

When he entered the grounds Roxas spotted Namine instantly. She was sitting out on the front steps of the school. It was then he remembered something. She had asked him to meet him there at that exact same spot but due to _that_ unfortunate incident he never did arrive. She told him she needed to tell him something important. He wondered what it was. As he watched her from behind he could see she was sketching away in her sketchbook, a bunch of color pencils laid next to her. She had avoided him for so long and now that he could see her face to face, now would be the best time to apologize.

He was nervous. Completely and utterly nervous to face her. Yet, simply standing here solved nothing, only delayed it. He gathered his courage and approached her. She did not notice him because she was too absorbed in her drawing. Roxas felt his cheeks burning slightly as he cleared his throat, hoping it would get her attention. She ignored him. Roxas frowned.

"Namine," he called.

The blond gitl turned her head, her eyes widened slightly as she now saw Roxas. Quickly, she got up while hugging her sketchbook to her. Without a word, she turned to leave, not caring if her pencils were left behind.

"Wait," he begged, "don't go. I wanted to tell you something."

She stopped, not facing him and remained silent. The blond twin took a deep breath. Even if she was still angry at him and even if she hated him, he had to get this out.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you. Even if what happened to me was bad, I had no right to lash out at you. You're my friend and I don't want that to change."

She did not respond.

"Namine, if you hate me I understand but… I don't hate you, in fact I, maybe, sort of like you."

When she did not respond again, Roxas's shoulders slumped and his head hung low. Maybe this is what he deserved? He had no right to treat her so cruelly and should have apologized immediately. He could not blame her if she hated him.

"I guess you don't care for my apology." He sighed miserably. "I understand, I guess I'll leave you alone."

He turned to leave when he felt a sharp smack on his shoulder. He jumped and looked back to see Namine glaring at him. She had hit him with her sketchbook. Her fierce glare caught him off guard. Did he really make her so mad? Did she hit him because she was angry with him for being so mean?

"Namine what are you…"

Suddenly, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Roxas was so in shock that he did not even kiss back but instead stared wide eyed at her. That had been the first time he had ever received a kiss from a girl that was not his mother and that was also on the lips. Her lips were so soft and he only noticed it when she pulled away still glaring at him. Roxas face was a deep shade of pink as he stared at Namine. She still looked furious

"You dummy!" she yelled. "I waited for you here for so long that day. You didn't come to school and I was so worried."

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized for no real reason.

"You dummy. I was asking you if you were alright because you were avoiding me and then you yell at me."

"I really am sorry! Please don't be mad. Please, don't hate me!"

Namine let out an annoyed sound from inside her throat. "Don't you get it? I like you too! I like you a lot and I wanted to tell you that I want to go with you to the Spring Fling!"

Without warning, she yanked Roxas by his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. Her lips pressed against his and for the second time in one day Roxas was kissed. Roxas only momentarily was able to kiss back before Namine pulled away. He looked at her face which was just as pink as his was.

What was he suppose to say? Was he supposed to say something now? He was so shocked by the revelation that he was unsure whether or not he should do or say anything. After what felt like forever, Namine hit him once more with the sketchpad.

"Can't you say something instead of staring at me?" she cried out. "You're making me feel so stupid!"

She hit him again, choking down a sob. Roxas flinched. When she went to hit him again, this time he caught the sketchpad. He ripped it out of her hands and threw it to the ground. Roxas did not know what came over him. The next thing he knew he pulled Namine to him, grabbing her by the hip and by her back and kissed her.

The blond twin had always been afraid of his first kiss. He was never sure how to kiss a girl or whether he would be able to do it right. He had been paranoid that when his day came his lips would be chapped or maybe he would have bad breath. Axel had always teased him that if he was a bad kisser, it would haunt him for the rest of his life. Yet, he never knew what made a good kiss but from he gathered it would be good with the right person.

At this moment, Roxas was sure that Namine was the right person.

When they broke apart, both of them were blushing madly. Yet, the contact their bodies were making was enough to make them burn. Namine, with her hands gently on his chest as Roxas held her to him.

Namine panted and then slid one of her hands up to his face, before placing her forehead to his. Roxas licked his lips and suddenly felt self conscious but did not break the contact with her.

"Will you go with me to the dance," she asked softly.

Roxas kissed her again, pecking her lips gently this time. He murmured against her soft lips a, "yes" before pressing against hers again.

"THIS IS SO GOING OUT TO EVERYONE I KNOW!"

Roxas and Namine broke apart quickly. The two turned to see their friends who at one point had been hiding amongst a row of bushes. Axel, who was holding his cell phone, was grinning as he began to send all his friends a picture of his best friend kissing his now assumed girlfriend to everyone. Next to him, Kairi and Olette were gushing at how cute they were. Sora, Riku, Hayner, and Pence were making jokes about Roxas being "the man," sending his face to the most extreme red it could be.

"I never knew someone's face could get so red," Riku laughed.

"If it gets any redder it might explode," Hayner joked.

Sora ran up to his brother and smacked him on the back in congratulations. "Nice one bro," and then he said in a lower voice, "If only we could see mom and dad kissing like that."

**X, X, X,**

Cloud sighed for the fiftieth time that day. Leon, his best friend, kept count because after the first ten times he half expected Cloud to tell him what was wrong but he never did. It was semi annoying to the scarred man and he tolerated up it until now.

"Alright, what is wrong?" Leon asked, as he and Cloud sat eating their lunch. "You've been sighing all day and it's pretty sad that I can hear you amongst the sounds of drills."

The part time job Cloud and Leon were doing was minor construction to rebuild houses that had been destroyed. It was a job and Cloud could not complain. Now they were on their lunch break.

Leon took a sandwich out from his lunch bag He began unwrapping the foil he placed around it to keep it fresh. Cloud was looking at his lunch box that his ex-wife had made.

"Aerith made this lunch for me," Cloud explained.

Leon peered over, spotting a beautifully made lunch. It consisted of roasted chicken breast, steamed vegetables, rice, and even a little piece of chocolate cake. Leon looked at his lunch and back at Cloud's.

"If you want to trade I will be more than happy to eat that over bologna and cheese sandwich." Leon said.

Cloud made a face. Leon was never one to bake food and, like Cloud, if it did not come in a box he was clueless.

"That's not it," Cloud said as he cut into the chicken. "Look at how much time she put into making me food. She's hasn't done this since we were married."

"Well she is living with you," Leon pointed out.

"It's not just that… she has done a lot of nice things since she moved in."

Leon swallowed a piece of his sandwich that he bit into. "What else has she done?"

"She cooks every meal, cleaned my house, does my laundry, and she even kicked out my ex-employee."

"Well," Leon thought for a moment. "Well, maybe she's repaying you, except that employee part. She was brutally attacked and had no one to turn to. Besides, I bet anything if Aerith saw your house she would have died at how filthy it was. She's just trying to repay your kindness. How do you think she would repay you? With money?"

"She kissed me," Cloud said suddenly. "The other night we went to her flower shop after dinner. She fell off this old chair and then we were talking and I felt terrible for our divorce. Then she kissed me!"

Leon choked on his sandwich. After chugging at his water bottle to get the food down his throat he took a breath before turning to Cloud. His eyes were slightly widened by the confession.

"Why would she kiss you?"

Cloud shrugged his broad shoulders. "She told me it was a pity kiss… but when it happened it just didn't feel like pity. It felt like the times when we were dating or married and she kissed me."

Leon replied in a very serious tone, "Cloud, if you read too much into this you might be getting mix messages."

"What if she still has feelings for me?"

"What if she doesn't?"

The two men fell into silence. Her answers did not bring closure they only brought up more questions, more "what ifs." What if his ex-wife still had feelings for him? What if everything that has happened was fate giving them a second chance? What if this was Cloud's way to rectify his past mistakes and have his entire family back together?

Leon sighed this time, "Cloud, what if Aerith thinks she is only in love with you?"

Cloud gave Leon an awkward stare. Confusion was written all over his face.

"Who's to say that if some other guy came to her rescue after that ordeal she would not have fallen head over heels for that guy? Think about it, she may not even be in love with you but using you as security blanket. You have to support her but whatever you do, do not go into a relationship halfheartedly. This can cause major problems and not just for you but for…"

Leon paused and looked at his wristwatch. He let out a groan, "Lunch is over. Let's get back to work."

Leon got up putting his uneaten lunch back in the box. He left to go back to work while Cloud stared at his uneaten meal. His thoughts rang to Leon's word. His friend was right. He could not reenter a relationship with his ex-wife if it would be halfhearted. It would not be fair to the ex or the children. Yet, there was one problem that Leon overlooked.

"The problem is _I_ still love her," Cloud confessed softly.

**X, X, X,**


	14. The Feelings Inside

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 14**

**The Feelings Inside  
**

Aerith picked out the dead leaves out of one of the potted plants in her shop. She had been there for two hours, cleaning and organizing the shop she had not been in since her attack. Her best friends, Tifa and Yuffie, moved along the shop following the flower girl's instructions. Aerith had to tell Yuffie several times not to over water certain plants and flowers while others got more water. Tifa did most of the heavy lifting being that she was the strongest physically of the women.

"Where do you want me to put this one?" Tifa asked.

Aerith observed the plant for a moment before instructing Tifa where to place it. She went back to searching through the plant for more dead leaves or any other imperfections. Aerith worked quietly, much to Yuffie's annoyance. She hated when everyone was quiet. She needed noise or chatter. However, the flower girl was not in a particular mood to talk. It worried Tifa.

"Hey, why are you do quiet?' Tifa asked as she placed down a large glass vase.

"No reason," Aerith said softly, "just trying to get my work done."

Something was clearly wrong. It was obvious to Tifa. Yuffie took it for face value. Being concerned, Tifa told Yuffie to take out the trash. The younger girl protested but Tifa forced her anyway. Annoyed, the younger girl skipped out the door to take the garbage to the back dumpster. When she was sure she was gone, Tifa crossed her arms in front of Aerith.

"Seriously, what's bothering you?" Tifa asked, keeping an eye out for Yuffie. "Did something happen with you and Cloud."

Aerith flushed, "N-no not at all!"

Tifa rolled her eyes, forcing Aerith to sigh.

"I kissed him." She admitted.

Tifa gasped, her mouth hung open.

"You kissed him?" she choked.

Aerith hissed, "Yes, now will you let it go."

"Why would you kiss him? He is your ex-husband."

Aerith shook her head, shrugging her shoulders at the same time. Honestly, she had no idea how to answer Tifa. She had no idea why she kissed him. She felt bad for him. She felt bad for putting him through hell. Cloud was not the reason their marriage failed. Aerith was just tired of the stress. If anyone was to blame, she thought it be her fault. She ended it without even trying to sort things out.

Cloud's lament hit her hard. She felt inclined to do something and ease his pain. She kissed him. She kissed him and then nearly smacked her own ex-husband for it. Well, she did hit him which made her feel all the worse if not, more confused above anything.

"I don't know what to do," Aerith said finally.

"What did Cloud think about all this?"

Aerith looked away. "He asked me what that kiss meant."

"What did it mean?" Tifa asked softly.

Aerith shook her head. "It meant…"

"Man that garbage stinks back there. I thought I was going to throw up!" Yuffie gagged as she walked through the door.

Yuffie looked between the two questionably. "Oh, so you guys get to chat while I do all the work. That is so unfair!"

"I'm sorry," Aerith apologized. "How about I get us all some drinks at the café down the street."

Yuffie squealed, "I want a chocolate chip java with whip cream on top!"

Yuffie clung to Aerith happily. The older girl smiled and looked at Tifa. Tifa herself ordered a vanilla latte. With that said, Aerith left the shop. She was quite grateful to get away from the situation. She knew Tifa would analyze everything she was saying. The truth was though, that kiss meant so much. What exactly it meant did not make any sense to her.

Not to far away, Cloud rubbed the side of his face. He was tired and missed the days he could drive off on his motorcycle. His days as Aerith's delivery boy were some of his favorite times. He loved it actually. Driving back and forth and delivering things was fun and easy. Not to mention he worked on his ex-wife's schedule and not some slave drivers. Sure, he was working with Leon right now but this job was only temporarily. It would have to do for now.

As he worked he took a moment to stop. Not out of exhaustion but for some other reason. He looked around to make sure no one was around and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a button to activate it. The screen blinked on and Cloud frowned. There were no phone calls or messages on his phone. He almost expected there to be one or two. He slid it back in his pocket.

"Cloud, I need your help up here," Leon called from atop of the steps.

"Coming," Cloud said, stopping what he was doing for the moment.

The spiky haired man walked up the stairs to find Leon in a room waiting. On the floor of the room was a large looking plank.

"Here help me lift this." He called.

Cloud stood on the other side of the plank and together he Leon moved it from the room, careful not to hit any of the walls. The leaned it against the wall carefully and then Leon motioned him back in the room.

"What else do you need?" Cloud asked, wanting to get back to his job.

"You're distracted." Leon said. "Are you still thinking about Aerith?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Then what?" Leon asked as he crouched down to the floor to pick up stray pieces of wood.

Cloud once again pulled out his cell phone and turned it on. After checking it over he placed it back in his pocket.

"What, is someone calling you?" The brunette man asked.

Cloud shook his head, "No, I just have this weird feeling."

"Are you sick?"

He shook his head again.

"I just have this feeling I shouldn't be here right now."

**X, X, X,**

Sora and Roxas were walking home after parting with their friends. Roxas wanted to leave more so because he thought he was going to die of embarrassment. Axel was repeatedly teasing him and making kissing faces at him. Roxas wanted to hit his best friend for that. Namine on the other hand did not even seemed bothered by the teasing.

"So, how long do you think until mom and dad are back together?" Sora asked his brother, knowing he did not want to talk about him and Namine kissing.

"I don't know," Roxas replied, slightly annoyed. "I don't think mom and dad are going to get back together."

Sora punched his brother in the arm, causing him to yelp.

"What the hell Sora?"

"Stop being so pessimistic or else. Mom and dad need each other and you know it. Besides, don't you see the way dad looks at mom? He wants to be with her so bad. I just know it!"

"I can't help thinking it. We wanted mom and dad together for so long but they never got back together. Why would they start falling back in love now?"

Sora pondered for a moment. After a moment, he snapped his fingers. Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"We're not three years old anymore and mom and dad have money to support the both of us. No stress to get in the way."

Roxas smirked, "Well, I guess it makes sense. Just don't go saying that around mom or dad. They don't want us to think it was out fault."

"Oh, I know it is not my fault," Sora grinned. "It was your entire fault. You were such a bad kid."

"ME? You were the one who use to play in dirt and EAT it."

Sora launched at his brother and began to covering his mouth. He began shushing him loudly.

"Can you say it any louder? I think the whole world heard you!"

The brothers returned home to an empty house, arguing. Both parents were still away. After a bit more arguing the brother parted. Roxas walked up the stairs to the bedroom while Sora headed for the kitchen to get snacks. He busied himself in the refrigerator, gathering chocolate brownies, sodas, and sandwiches before raiding the cupboards and pantry for chips and dip. He began to leave the kitchen when he bumped straight into his mom.

Sora gave her the biggest grin he could muster, knowing very well he was caught red handed. Aerith gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh, hey mom," he said sheepishly.

Aerith sighed, "Sora, put all those snacks away you'll spoil your dinner."

Sora groaned as his mother brushed past to put down a bag of groceries on the table. Sora dumped the snacks on the table, slightly annoyed. Aerith began unpacking the groceries.

"I'm making casserole tonight." She explained.

Sora grimaced. Casserole was not his favorite thing to eat. He especially hated it if it contained broccoli.

"Oh shoot," Aerith whispered. "I forgot the broccoli."

She looked at her son, "Sora can you go to the store and get me a bunch of broccoli?"

"Do I have to?" He moaned as if it were the worst thing ever.

Aerith handed him some munny from her purse and smiled. Sora pocketed the munny and spun around to leave. Once he was gone a few minutes later, Roxas came down and into the kitchen.

"Where's Sora?" he asked his mother.

"He went to get broccoli. I forgot it."

Roxas smirked, "You forget groceries? You are super mom you never forget anything."

Aerith breathed. "I have a lot on my mind."

Roxas looked up at his mother questionably. He meant it as a joke. Quietly he asked, "What is it?"

Aerith shrugged before patting her son on the head, "Don't worry about it."

The blond-haired twin stared at his mother, unsure whether to believe her or not. His mother sighed again, rubbing her sore back. She looked tired again, like she use to look when she was working long hours at the shop. She always put more than one hundred percent into everything, regardless the toll it took.

"Mom, you should lay down, you look tired."

"Oh, I didn't get much sleep last night," she yawned. "Maybe a small nap would be good."

She stretched out before looking at her son again.

"Finish putting the groceries away please?" she asked sweetly.

"No problem," Roxas agreed.

Aerith slipped out of the kitchen and into her little room. She pushed the door behind her closed before flopping down on the bed. She landed face down on the pillow and laid there for a moment. She then turned over, eyes closed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few blocks away, Sora was exiting a grocery store with a bag full of broccoli. He sighed, not looking forward to dinner tonight. Wanting to stock up on something delicious and not necessarily healthy, he spotted a small vendor across the street selling junk food, candy, magazines and newspapers. He crossed the street between a silver sports car and a blue truck to get to the other side.

Sora picked out three bags of potato chips, six large candy bars, and a video game magazine that he had been eagerly waiting to buy. He waited behind a tall man in a black coat who was buying a newspaper. As he waited, his cell phone rang.

Sora picked up an answered, "Hey Roxas. Yeah, I'm getting snacks since mom is probably going to be on food patrol tonight. No, I will be home soon. Yes, I'll get you some chocolate too."

When the man finished paying, he rudely pushed past Sora. The brown-haired twin muttered "jerk" under his breath as the man walked away and then put all his items on the counter to check out.

"I'll be home in a few minutes bro," Sora said, "Later."

Sora paid the vendor and took his secret stash of food. He hurried home, wanting to make sure to avoid his mother if she just happened to woke up. He left the broccoli on the counter and hurried up the stairs where he found his brother doing his homework.

Sora ignored his homework, knowing his brother would let him copy anyway, and picked up the magazine he bought while munching on some chips. Roxas looked up at his brother as he crunched loudly.

"Hey Sora, can you crunch any louder?" Roxas asked. "I can still hear!"

"Sorry," Sora mumbled before throwing him a candy bar. "Hey there's this new game coming out in the spring. It's a sequel to that…"

"BARK! BARK! BARK"

The twins looked at one another.

"Pluto must be outside," Roxas guessed.

True enough Pluto was outside barking madly. Sora assumed the dog was barking at some chipmunks or another animal and would stop soon. Sora continued in his attempt to read but the dog continued to bark.

"Sheesh, he is really going at it." Roxas remarked.

Pluto continues barking louder and louder. It goes on for several more minutes with no signs of relenting. It begins to annoy Sora and makes him wish the master would let his dog in. After another series of barks, Sora stops his reading and hops off the bed. Roxas looks at his brother questionably.

"I'm going to see what's bugging Pluto." Sora stated.

He left the room and bounded down the stairs. He jumped over the bottom last two steps and circles around the banister to head toward the back door in the kitchen. As he heads toward the kitchen, he notices the room where his mother was sleeping. The door was open a crack but that was not what was peculiar. What caught his eye were the specks of mud leading for the kitchen door to her room.

Sora knew his mother would never drag mud through a house, and if she did, it would have been promptly cleaned up. Yet, his mother had been sleeping upon his return and the door to her room had been closed. Curious, the boy walked to the door and pushed it open, softly calling out his mom's name. When the door opened all the way, Sora's eyes widened.

"MOM!" Sora shouted in alarm.

Before him, his mother was lying on the bed with a man hovering over her. His hands clamped around her throat, strangling the life out of her. The man's jade eyes snapped to the door and they met Sora. The boy looked startled, unsure who this man was and why he was doing this. Seconds later Roxas, upon hearing his brother's cry, joined him at the door. Yet, when then second son saw what was happening, all color drained from his face.

Memories flooded back from that day. The day this man had trapped him underneath a bookshelf and forced him to watch as he brutally beat his mother. He could never forget those eyes staring at him with such emptiness that made him wonder if this man was born with a soul.

"Sephiroth!" Roxas cried.

The moment Sora heard his name; he realized who this man was. He was the one who harmed his mother and brother. Then it hit him, this was the man who stood in front of him at the newspaper stall. He had led him here!

"Let go of my mom!" Sora cried. He launched himself at the man who slapped him away, still applying pressure to Aerith.

Roxas, however clamped onto the man's arm and began biting and scratching him as hard as he could. Sora returned, jumping on the silver-haired man's back and began punching him repeatedly in the head to get him off his mother. Sephiroth released Aerith finally. Aerith fell back, her neck throbbing and gasping for air. He first grabbed Roxas and yanked him off his arm before shoving him into a wall. Next, he grabbed Sora, flipped him over, and threw him at his brother. Both boys landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

He got off the bed, leaving Aerith alone and walked towards the boys. Sora was the first to recover. His eyes widened as he saw Sephiroth approach. Without thinking, he shoved his brother through the door with him at his heels.

"Run!" Sora shouted. "Get out of here!"

The two boys scrambled through the living room but before he could get far, Sora was snatched by his collar and dragged back. The brown-haired twin made a gagging sound as he was pulled backwards. Roxas spun around and watched as Sephiroth picked his brother up by the neck. Sora's feet dangled off the ground as he tried to pry off the vise like grip.

"Sora," Roxas gasped.

"NO!" Aerih screamed.

The mother had recovered and hit Sephiroth as hard as she could with her body. Sephiroth stumbled forward but never released his hold on the child. He turned around and hit Aerith hard in the stomach, sucking all the air out of her. She fell over wheezing. Roxas stared in horror, remembering how hard his mother had tried to protect him and how his brother was trying to do the same. How he had been dangling off the ground, anticipating death.

Roxas charged at Sephiroth, blinded by rage. He began hitting him repeatedly as hard as he could. Sephiroth backhanded the golden haired twin. Roxas's head snapped to the side and the next thing he knew Sephiroth was holding him in the air, just like his brother. Both boys struggled for air. Their attempts to free themselves seemed useless against the silver-haired man. Sephiroth tightened his grip and the boys fighting became less and less aggressive. The life within them began to fade.

Aerith, still on the ground, dragged herself to Sephiroth. She grabbed his boot, gaining his attention. Her tear filled eyes pleaded with him to let go of her sons. Sephiroth sneered at her and kicked her away, disgusted that she would even touch him. Aerith sobbed, trying to pull herself up as she watched Sora's arms fall limp and Roxas's soon followed. Sephiroth grinned manically as he watched the twins fight for their lives. The very life within them draining away.

BAM!

Sephiroth felt something hit him. He lost his grip on the twins. Sora and Roxas fell to the ground wheezing for a moment before passing out. The next thing Sephiroth knew he was hit again, this time the force sent him flying over the couch. Aerith looked at her sons, coughing as she called out to them. Then she looked up weakly to see Cloud standing, his hands in tight fists and his azure eyes blazing with anger.

"Cloud…" Aerith whispered softly.

Cloud had acted on his gut feeling and went home early from work. He arrived home and upon getting off his motorcycle, Pluto's barking alerted him. He wandered into the backyard and saw the kitchen door open, He walked in to Sephiroth strangling his sons. Rage filled the father that he was blinded and in fury used his full strength to hit the man. The very man he failed to stop from hurting Roxas and Aerith before.

Sephiroth got up, the side of his face bright red. His eyes narrowed at Cloud. He clenched his fists tightly and then let go.

"Leave my family alone," he seethed.

Sephiroth smirked, "_She_ isn't your family anymore."

With that, Sephiroth lunged over the couch and tackled Cloud to the floor. The two men began to wrestle for control but unlike his ex-wife and children, Cloud was not easily overpowered. He blocked Sephiroth from punching him and was able to knock him off him. Sephiroth rolled across the ground but quickly recovered, as well as Cloud. Sephiroth moved into the kitchen, Cloud quickly followed. In a blink of an eye, the silver-haired assailant threw a kitchen chair with ease at Cloud. The spiky-haired man dodged the chair and it collided against the wall, leaving a large dent.

Cloud charged at the man but Sephiroth sidestepped him and kneed him in the stomach. Cloud gasped, finding his breath gone but soon met with another blow on his back. He slumped forward and Sephiroth grabbed him and slammed him up against the counter before ripping open a drawer. The contents of the drawer fell to the ground as he ripped open another, finding what he was looking for. The spiky-haired man groaned as he picked himself up, only to come face to face with Sephiroth who was now brandishing a knife.

Cloud swallowed hard, as Sephiroth approached him. His jade eyes were cold and yet showing ever bit of insanity behind them. He charged at Cloud, who ducked just in time to miss the initial attack. The knife clanked loudly against the counter. Cloud kicked Sephiroth in the knee, making him stumble before rolling out of the way. Sephiroth slammed jaw first into the counter, still clutching the knife in his hand.

The spiky-haired man grabbed a potted plant on the windowsill, one that Aerith had placed their earlier in the week, and spun around in an attempt to hit the assailant with it. As he spun around Sephiroth was there and knocked the plant out of Cloud's hand sending it crashing to the floor. Startled, Cloud found himself being punched again in the gut and then backhanded across the face. He landed hard against the counter edge before sliding down on the floor. He let out a groan as Sephiroth smirked sadistically.

Knife in hand, he picked up Cloud by the collar and brushed the knife along his cheek, forcing a thin line of blood to appear. Cloud winced and opened his eyes to see the knife raise high in the air before descending alarmingly at him.

"NO!"

Aerith had recovered, somehow, and grabbed onto Sephiroth's arm to prevent him from stabbing her ex-husband. She wrestled with him for the knife before he dropped Cloud. Annoyed, he grabbed Aerith by her braid and yanked her head back. Aerith let out a screech before Sephiroth threw her onto the kitchen table, landing on her front. Aerith gasped, the shock of landing on the table sending waves of pain throughout her.

Aerith felt a hand on her head, pinning her down. From behind Sephiroth was holding the knife over her back. He brought the knife down, intending to plunge it into her back.

Aerith screamed. Blood poured out, landing everywhere.

Sephiroth brought his hand down and found his hand covered in blood, his nose and lip busted completely open. He looked in front of him, only to see Cloud's fist connecting with his face for a second time and a third.

"I said," Cloud repeated, "Leave. My. Family. Alone!"

For a fourth time, Cloud hit Sephiroth on the face, finally sending the silver-haired man to the ground for good.

Cloud breathed heavily. Aerith pushed herself off the kitchen table, shaking and tears pouring down her cheeks. The two looked at each other and for a moment, all was silent. Then Cloud found her arms wrapped tightly around him, and the woman sobbing hysterically. The ex-husband wrapped an arm around her, while the other stroked the back of her head gently, trying to soothe her.

Seconds later, the sound of feet running across the floor echoed throughout the house. The twins had finally awoken. They were in desperate search for their mother and father. They came to the entrance to the kitchen and stared wide eye at the scene.

"Mom! Dad!" they cried in union.

Aerith broke away from her husband and rushed to her boys, gathering them in her arms still crying. Sora and Roxas hugged their mom just as tight, realizing how close they were to losing her, to losing each other. Cloud breathed, wanting to join his sons and ex-wife, his family, but instead he needed to call the authorities. He needed to make sure that Sephiroth would never ever, harm his family again.

X, X, X,

It had been a long day. Cloud, Aerith, and the twins had to go down to the police station to make a statement after being taken to the hospital for a brief check up. Cloud cut was minor and there was no trauma to anyone. They returned to Cloud's home exhausted, hungry, and above all feeling safer that their tormentor was behind bars.

"Dad you really knocked him out," Sora beamed.

"You're our hero," Roxas said.

Cloud ruffled his sons' hair affectionately. The boys quickly moved away, not wanting their father to mess up their hair.

"I don't know about you two but I'm hungry," Cloud said.

"Oh can we order pizza?" Sora asked.

"Oh and chicken wings!" Roxas added.

The sons we're beaming happily. Cloud smiled and looked back at Aerith who was a little ways from her sons and ex-husband.

"Mom can we have pizza?" Sora asked.

"You can have whatever you like," she said slowly.

"We don't have to get it if you don't want it," Roxas replied.

Aerith shook her head. She smiled and stretched out her arms.

"It was a long, long day." She said, "I as thinking about going home and taking a nice long rest."

"We're home now," Roxas said.

Aerith shook her head, "No, this is your _father's_ home. I want to go to _my_ home."

Aerith smiled. Sora and Roxas looked at one another as if someone had knocked the wind out of them. They looked at their father who was equally surprised.

"Thank you, Cloud, for watching over me but this isn't my home." Aerith politely thanked her husband before turning to her sons. "If you want to spend the night here you can but… I'll be going home."

"Why," Roxas exasperated.

Aerith looked at him, her eyes gentle. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't belong here." She whispered softly, "This isn't my home."

It was happening so fast that the twins could not even comprehend what was happening. Their mother was leaving. Why would she go now? She was safe here. They could not understand her decision at all! Aerith already retrieved her belongings and packed them in her car in less than ten minutes. She turned around to see her sons and ex-husband quietly watching her. She gave them her signature smile. She gathered her sons in her arms, hugging them tightly and planting a kiss on their heads. Normally, the twins would object to such kisses but this time they received them without complaint.

"You two behave now." She said.

Sora and Roxas quietly nodded and then their mother turned to their father. She smiled and gave him a curt nod.

"Thank you for your kindness." She whispered. "I appreciate everything you have done."

Cloud remained quiet. The two looked at each other as if waiting for the other to say something. Aerith bit her lip and gave a small nod to her ex-husband. She turned around, opening the door to her car. She hesitated for a moment, her shoulders slumped slightly. She glanced over her shoulder at the three.

"Good bye."

She sat down in her car, closed the door, and started it. Then after backing out of the driveway she drove off. The twins looked at their father, in shock. They wanted to say many things to him such as, "Why did you let her leave," or "Go and bring her back!" Yet, the twins remained quiet as their father turned to go inside.

Cloud did not say anything for the remainder of the night. What could he say? He was in pain, pain that was hurting deep within him. Watching Aerith drive away brought up the same emotions that day, so many years ago. It was the second time that he had to watch the woman he loves walk right out of his life and he did nothing to stop it.

**X,X,X,**

**Author Note**- Sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy. Happy Holidays!


	15. I Never Stopped

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Love Everlasting**

**Chapter 15**

**I Never Stopped**

Time passed like a blur since the incident, since Aerith returned to her home. She returned to work, returning to her usual routine. Cloud continued to work with Leon for the time being. Sora and Roxas returned to school. Roxas and Namine became closer, albeit the blond twin was still very much shy. Sora on the other hand, finally gathered his courage and asked Kairi to the spring fling. She agreed after a fit of giggles, which embarrassed Sora.

Life returned to normal. Yet, while everything seemed normal, it was anything but. Sora who still lived mainly with his father could see the distance in his eyes at times. He noticed his father would burn the breakfast eggs or toast while he was standing right next to them. The once clean house was slowly becoming untidy, and Cloud never entered the little study where his ex-wife had once been, at least not to Sora's knowledge.

"Dad needs mom badly," Sora said as he and his brother were walking to school one day. "He is like a zombie. He loves mom and I bet mom is doing the same thing."

"Not really, mom is cleaning, going to work, cooking, making me lunch, all the same stuff she use to do before we moved in with you guys."

Sora's mouth dropped. "Oh, come on mom loves dad too."

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Well, she is working harder I guess but mom is always like that."

"Can't you be a little more positive for once, please?"

Roxas sighed, "Sorry, it's just obvious with dad. Mom wanted the divorce not dad. I can see him being still hung up but mom…"

They turned the corner to enter the schoolyard. Sora was groaning at his brother's attitude. The brunette twin knew his parents belonged with one another. They needed each other badly.

"If only we could get them together," Sora said as they entered the school.

The twins entered their homeroom classroom. They took their seats, Sora being behind his brother. Their classmates and homeroom teacher entered as well, minutes before the morning bell was to ring.

"How can we get mom and dad together without making them suspicious?" Roxas asked.

Sora thought for a moment before saying, "How come I have to always come up with a plan?"

Roxas shrugged when the bell rang. The homeroom teacher quickly took attendance, marking anyone absent on the attendance sheet. When that was finished, the teacher cleared his throat.

"Class, I have several announcements to make," the teacher said. "The first two regard the spring fling dance. Tickets are on sale until Friday. They are not going too sold at the dance so please pick up your tickets by Friday before school ends. Secondly, several of the chaperones for the dance have dropped out and we require some of parents to volunteer as chaperones. Next the following students…"

Sora leaned forward to talk to his brother. He nudged his shoulder, getting Roxas's attention. Roxas looked back over his shoulder at his brother.

"What?" Roxas whispered.

Sora grinned, "I got an idea."

X, X, X,

"Please mom, the dance needs chaperones," Roxas said.

Aerith looked over at her son as she absently tied a ribbon to one of her arrangements. She looked at him curiously. Roxas gave her a nervous smile.

This was Sora's brilliant plan. To get there parents together at the Spring Fling Dance. The twins both knew that their parents got together at the same exact dance years ago. In Sora's head, he thought it would be perfect way to get them to rekindle their love. Roxas, for once, had to agree that the plan seemed like a good idea.

"If they don't have enough chaperones then they'll cancel the dance!" Roxas then added, "Besides you are delivering the arrangements anyway so…"

Aerith thought for a moment. She got up and went over to her front desk. She pulled out a large planner from one of the drawers and flipped it open. Roxas found himself holding his breath in anticipation. If his mother had too much work the next day then she would never agree to it. He hoped to every god known to man that his mother would not be busy.

Aerith fingered through the dates. She flipped the page and then made a thoughtful noise before she closed the book. Roxas bit his lip in anticipation.

"Well, I don't have any orders for the next day so I guess I can." She said.

"Great!" Roxas yelled.

Aerith smirked, "Why are you so excited?"

"Uh, well…" Roxas screwed up his face. "I asked Namine to the dance… and uh… I really wanted to… uh go… go with her!"

His mother chuckled before patting her son on the head. Roxas moved away, annoyed.

"That is so cute," she gushed.

Roxas turned bright red.

"Well, I have to go home and do homework." He turned to leave but before he left he turned to his mother who was working back on the arrangement. "Mom, whatever you do please don't bring a camera and start taking pictures."

Aerith laughed.

Across the town, Sora was standing outside the building where Cloud was working with Leon. He had called his father out, who luckily was able to get away for a few minutes. Cloud came out, slightly worried that something was wrong but when he saw Sora not in a panic state, he relaxed.

"What is it Sora?" Cloud asked. "You're not in trouble with school are you?"

"Eh not today," he replied with a grin. "But, it does have to do with school."

Cloud arched an eyebrow, "You're not failing are you?"

"Dad, can you for once not think I'm doing horrible in school or getting into trouble?"

Cloud crossed his arms eyeing his son. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," the brunette son said, "I was wondering if you would chaperone my school dance."

Cloud did a double take before eyeing him suspiciously. Sora thought quickly of a reason he would want his parent to come to a school dance.

"If you don't come Pence's mom will!" Sora frantically complained. "If she's there, she'll make us stand like ten feet away from the girls while dancing. We won't be able to touch them either and she'll probably throw out any girl who has a dress that isn't down to a girl's ankle. She'll make the entire night miserable. Please dad, you're…" he could not believe he was saying this to about his dad, "a cool dad."

Cloud smirked. Sora hoped that calling his dad "cool" would stroke his ego enough to get him to agree. After a moment, Cloud shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Sora grinned wickedly as he turned around, thanking his father.

When the brunette returned home, he dropped his books on the floor of his bedroom before flopping down on the bed. He whipped out his cell phone from the pocket of his school blazer before flipping it open. He quickly sent his brother a text message confirming that their father would be at the dance. Shortly after, he received a reply. Sora checked it and it read:

Roxas: Mom will be there too.

Sora grinned and then shut his cell phone. He leaned back on his pillow. His grin never dies.

**X, X, X,**

The day of the dance arrives and both twins are periodically texting their friends. Namine is constantly texting Roxas, since after all she considers them boyfriend and girlfriend now. She tells him she cannot wait for him to see her in her dress and her hair done. Roxas could care less what she wore because she always looks beautiful. Sora is not as concerned with the dance as his brother. He is more interested to see what his parents will do when they see one another.

As Roxas is dressing for the dance, Aerith knocks on her son's door. When she enters, Roxas could see the long hours his mom put into making the flower arrangements for the dance. He feels bad for asking her to be a chaperone but she smiles anyway.

"Roxas," his mom said. "I'll be heading to the school now. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be meeting up with Sora and the others later."

"Alright, remember to lock up and be careful. Oh and here is a little gift for you and Sora to give to your dates."

Aerith placed to small containers on Roxas's desk. They were clear and Roxas could see two small corsages inside. Both were roses but one pink and the other white. The twin smiled as his mother. She always did nice things. Aerith smiled at him before turning to leave. Roxas noted his mom dressed in her normal pink dress and brown boots. Her hair, as usual, tied in a braid with her pink ribbon.

"Hey mom," Roxas called as she turned to leave.

Aerith turned back, "Yes?"

"Mom, can you look less mom like?" he asked before he quickly added, "It's a dance you should look nice even if you are a parent."

Aerith looked down at herself, "I guess I should make myself look more presentable. I don't want to embarrass you."

Roxas blushed. As long as she did not talk about anything embarrassing, his mother could never embarrass him. He wanted his mother to be less mother like and more like a beautiful woman for the dance, for Cloud

Aerith did change before she left, however, Roxas did not see her. He finished dressing in his suit, complete with a white tie. He fixed his hair, making sure each spike was perfectly in place. Once he finished, he hurried over to his dad and brother's home. Cloud was not home when he arrived. Sora, who was already dressed up in his suit, said their father would meet them at the dance after he got off work.

"I think I should pick out a suit for dad to wear," Sora said. "Otherwise he might go dressed in his work clothes."

"Dad's never been one to dress up," his twin replied. "At most it is a tie and a nice shirt."

He had entered his father's room and was digging up some nice clothes for him to wear.

"Yeah but if mom is going to get back together I have to make sure dad looks good. If dad looks like, for the lack of a better word, _hell _then mom will never even consider it."

He held up a white dress shirt and brought it up to nose to make sure it was clean. He made a face and then threw it back in his dad's drawer before pulling out a navy blue one that is clean.

Roxas sighed, "You do know this is a fifty/fifty chance that mom might even consider it. What if she is happy not being with…"

Suddenly Sora began screaming incoherently with his hands clamped around his ears. He refused to listen to his brother's negativity. Roxas rolled his eyes as his brother continued shouting, "I can't hear you, I can't hear you, LA DE LA DE DA!"

Sora only stopped after Roxas pointed out that they needed to get to school soon. After picking out clothes, that he hoped his dad would wear Sora and his brother hurried out the door. Both had their corsages, as they hurried to school.

At the main entrance, all their friends were a waiting. All of them were dressed nicely but it was Kairi and Namine respectfully that made the twins mouths drop. Kairi was dressed pink dressed with a layer or rose color underneath. It was strapless and had tiny sequins on the bodice. Around her slender neck was a silver necklace and her hair was pulled back in a gentle twist, pinned with three silver pins. Namine's dress was white with a lavish beaded top and full skirt with ribbon detail on the hemline. Her hair was partially up, held up with a silver comb. The twin brothers were left speechless.

"Sora! Roxas!" Riku called, spotting them. The group looked at them as the twins approached, both suddenly nervous.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Axel, whose shirt was not tucked and wearing no tie. "We've been waiting."

"Sorry, Roxas took forever to get to my house." Sora accused, jokingly.

"That's because Sora would get lost without me," Roxas countered, causing Sora to glare.

"Well, let's get inside!" Ollette said happily, as she clung onto Hayner's arm. She dragged him inside, followed by the other, except for Kairi and Namine who hung back with their dates. Sora and Kairi walked ahead of the other couple, quietly talking.

Roxas blushed slightly averting his eyes from Namine. He never felt so nervous in his life but he kissed her so why did he feel nervous? He should feel fine.

"You look handsome," Namine said as she walked slowly with Roxas.

"Oh… uh… you too!" Roxas squeaked before mentally slapping himself, "I mean beautiful!"

Namine laughed softly, "Thank you."

Roxas then thrust the corsage toward her. "This is for you."

Namine smiled as she took the white rose from container and placed it on her wrist. Roxas had to admit, his mom was good at picking out flowers for people. The rose matched perfectly for his date's dress.

"Its beautiful, thank you," she politely said, admiring the rose.

The two entered the gym to find it decorated very nicely. Balloons were decorating the basketball hoops, along with streamers. There were flower arrangements on the refreshment tables and decorating a scene for where couples could take pictures. The lighting was low and the music playing was romantic, for now.

"Let's dance!" Namine said, after seeing Kairi and Sora already dancing.

She dragged her date to the floor, Roxas felt awkward since dancing was not one of his strongest points. He only hoped he did not step on Namine's toes. Oh how he prayed he would not ruin her dress either.

As he started to dance, he found it hard to dance. He looked over at Sora who seemed like a natural. How he wished he had his brother's feet instead of his two left ones. After a while, and after Namine telling him to relax, Roxas was able to enjoy dancing and the night began smoothly. After dancing a bit more, Namine wanted to sit for a little bit. Roxas offered to get some punch.

He arrived at the refreshments table, grabbed two clear cups, and stirred the liquid for a moment before pouring. As he poured, a shadow fell on the table. The twin looked up and nearly jumped back in shock.

"Mom," Roxas gasped.

"Why are you so surprise to see me?" she asked.

Roxas shook his head. He had completely forgotten his mom was here. Yet, he was shocked at how pretty she looked. She was wearing a pale pink dress with thin straps that came down to her ankles. Her hair was partially up with most of her thick brown curls lying against her back.

Roxas looked to his sides, as if expecting someone to be there. No one was there. Aerith looked at her son, slightly confused. Who could he be looking for?

"Is something wrong?" Aerith asked.

Roxas quickly shook his head, "No, just um getting some punch. BYE!"

Roxas hurried away, leaving his mom puzzled by his behavior. Roxas hurried across the dance floor, quickly giving Namine her drink before excusing himself to get his brother. Sora, at the moment, was holding Kairi in as they danced across the floor. However, as he was about to spin her around, Roxas yanked his brother by his jacket, dragging him backwards.

"What the heck," Sora said stumbling backwards.

"Sora, we forgot something," Roxas said.

"What, what did we forget?" asked the twin.

"Mom is here, remember?"

Sora winced. "Guess I sort of forgot, I mean Kairi looks… beautiful and it's obvious I like her and…"

"I get it, Sora, but the thing is dad _isn't_ here."

Sora's mouth dropped. He let out a soft groan. Yes, he wanted to have fun at the dance with his friends but he also wanted to have his mom and dad rekindle their love.

"What if dad's not coming?" Roxas asked.

"He said he would," Sora stated firmly. "I know, I'll go call him and see if he's coming."

Sora excused himself to go outside. In the hallway outside the gym, Sora took out his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed his dad's cell number. He placed the phone to his ear and listened to the ringing. The brunette hoped his father would pick up soon. After about four rings, they stopped.

"Hello?"

"Dad, where are you? You said you would be a chaperone at the dance. It's already started without you."

"I know, I'm sorry," Cloud responded. "Leon and I had a lot of work to do."

"I get it but you promised you would be here. So when will you be here?"

"Right now," a voice said from behind him.

Sora looked over his shoulder and nearly jumped at the sight of his father right behind him. Cloud closed his cell phone and placed it in his back pocket. Sora closed his as well.

"You did that on purpose," Sora said.

Cloud gave a small smile, "I would have been here sooner but Leon needed my help to finish the project. I'm here now so everything is fine."

Sora glanced at his dad. He was wearing the navy shirt and dark slacks he had picked out and laid on his bed. However, he did not wear a tie. Sora wished he wore the tie.

"Isn't your girlfriend waiting for you?" Cloud asked, making his son go bright red.

With that, his son scurried back into the gym. Cloud let out a soft laugh before he too entered the gym. The students were dancing to a fast song now, having fun and enjoying the night. Cloud still had no idea how his son talked him into being a chaperone. All he would end up doing is leaning against the wall, making sure no one would spike the punch.

He moved across the gym, making sure to avoid bumping into any students. He could see his sons with their friends and dates. Overall, they were having a good time. Cloud moved around the refreshment table and leaned against the gym wall as he watched the students. This felt like it was going to be a long night. He sighed.

"Cloud?" A voice questioned. Cloud looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

Cloud eyes widened slightly when he realized who was before him.

"Aerith…."

His ex-wife looked slightly puzzled to why her ex-husband was here.

"I'm chaperoning," Cloud responded.

"Same, Roxas asked me to."

"Funny," Cloud said dryly, "Sora asked me to chaperone."

Cloud felt awkward. He looked at the ground staring at his shoes.

"You know, Sora and Roxas are having a good time." Aerith said. "Kairi and Namine are really good for them."

Cloud looked up at his sons and then nodded.

"It reminds me of our Spring Fling Dance," Aerith smiled. "Well, after I confessed how much I wanted to go to the dance with you. We had a lot of fun after that."

Cloud nodded again. "We did have fun…" _After I made sure no other guy could be with you_, he silently added.

Aerith sighed, "Young love."

Aerith watched the dance and commenting to Cloud about the couples or the decorations or how adorable their sons looked when they danced. She hoped her sons would get pictures of the dance that she could frame or put in an album. Cloud on the other hand simply replied to whatever she was talking about. They were short and simple replies. He still felt awkward.

Aerith noticed this feeling easy. Cloud never could hide his feelings for her. Despite have an emotionless face ninety-nine percent of the time; Aerith was able to pick up from the small gestures he made. Whether it be averting his eyes or shifting back forth on his feet.

"Cloud," the ex-wife said, "what is bothering you?"

"Nothing," he lied.

Aerith arched an eyebrow, "Cloud Strife don't try and hide things from me. Sora and Roxas cannot get away with it and neither can you. If it's my being here that is bothering you than tell me and I shall stand on the other side of the gym."

Cloud exhaled heavily while shaking his head.

"What is it?"

Cloud found himself nervous now. The same way he felt years ago at this place when he thought Aerith was not in love with him but someone else. There was no one else in his way this time. He loves her, loves her so much that it hurts. He never wanted her to leave the night after they returned home, after Sephiroth's final attack. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to protect her.

If only she would drop all her defenses and let him in.

"Aerith… I…"

"Oh!" Aerith gasped suddenly. "I forgot something. I have to make a phone call be right back!"

Aerith scurried away. Cloud watched her go before letting out a dejected sigh. He leaned back against the wall, head lowered. He scolded himself. Why did he think he could confess his feelings to someone who had none for him? If only he never let her get away years ago. If only he had been strong enough to make things work.

If only.

Across the dance floor, Sora and Roxas who were sitting had watched the entire scene. Both twins looked at each other, wondering what was going on. Without even saying a word, the twins split. Sora went to their father and Roxas went to find their mother.

Roxas walked out into the hallway to find his mother leaning up against a wall with one hand while her other one held her head. She looked distressed, her shoulder shaking.

"Mom," her son called out.

Aerith turned around.

"Oh Roxas," she said quickly gathering herself. "What is it?"

"Are you all right?"

She smiled a sweet sugary smile. One she used to plastered on her face when he was little and things were grim. This was to make him not worry. Yet, nowadays her fake smile did not give any comfort. It made him more concerned.

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"Mom," Roxas said sharply. "Don't lie to me. I'm old enough to know when you're lying to me too."

His mom laughed lamely before ruffling his hair. Roxas did not move as his mom patted him affectionately out of habit.

"I guess I can't," she admitted.

Roxas stared at her. Aerith's smile faded.

In a completely serious tone, Roxas asked, "Do you still love dad?"

"Your father is a nice person and we are tolerable toward one another. We can act civil toward each other…"

Roxas shook his head. "That is not what I asked. I asked if you still love dad."

Aerith turned away laughing pathetically.

"That's ridiculous," she said. "We are divorced."

"Mom, answer the question, _yes or no_. "

Aerith looked down for a moment. She then looked at her son, her eyes brimming with tears. It did not take long for her son to realize the answer. She did not have to say it. He could read it in her eyes.

"Then go tell him!" Roxas ordered. "Tell dad you still love him."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it is my entire fault we divorced. I hurt Cloud so much during our divorce. I hurt you and Sora. I did nothing but cause all three of you pain. What if what I am feeling inside right now isn't love but halfhearted affection. He was there for me after Sephiroth hurt us. If he wasn't their I would have fallen apart. I can't hurt him again. Not after…"

She trailed off thinking back to the time when she kissed him at her flower shop. Kissed him and then claim it was nothing more than a pity kiss. Aerith fought hard to stop herself from crying and from her heart to rip into pieces.

"Mom, you told me "if you keep worrying about things that _could happen_ you will only prevent your own happiness" right?"

Aerith thought back. Indeed, she did say that to him.

"Then stop worrying and tell dad how you feel."

Aerith stared at her son surprised that he would use her own words against her. She thought for a moment, contemplating everything. After fighting with herself, Aerith found herself nodding. Roxas smiled up at her.

"I can't hide it can I?"

Roxas shook his head. Aerith laughed and threw her arms around her son hugging him. Before he could even hug her back, she let go.

"Your right," she whispered. "You are absolutely right."

Aerith moved to the door, ready to walk back into that gym and tell her ex-husband how she felt. She reached for the handle of the door, when the door opened, nearly hitting her. Aerith stumbled backwards in surprise. Yet, she was even more surprised to see Cloud in front of her.

Cloud looked equally surprised to see her. He looked away, feeling awkward again. Yet, before either could say something, Sora shoved his dad out of the gym. He closed the door behind. Within a few seconds, the door opened and Sora walked out. He came out, grabbed his twin by the arm, and dragged him back into the gym. Then he closed the door again.

Aerith gathered up her courage and opened her mouth to speak but Cloud spoke first.

"Aerith, don't run away from me. I'm not going to let you get away again."

"Cloud, I…"

"No, let me finish." He said. "I've realized that if I would have tried harder if I had gone after you when you first left I would never have lost you. I should have been there for you."

"Cloud," Aerith said.

"I'm not done. I won't let go this time. I messed up but losing you is the biggest mistake I have ever made. Aerith, I want to be with you. When I found out you were attacked I was angry with myself. I should have been there. I wanted to protect you. I want to be with you. Aerith… I…"

"Cloud, I love you."

"Aerith you… wait… what…?"

Aerith smiled, looking up at him. "I love you."

Cloud was taken aback. Aerith moved up to him, placed her hand on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes. She then tilted her head and pressed her lips to his.

The flaxen-haired man was stunned. Aerith broke away, frowning.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Cloud blinked and shook his head. Grabbing her by the waist, he pulled her to him. He held her against him and leaned forward.

"No," he whispered before kissing her.

When they broke apart Aerith wrapped her arms around Cloud's next and kissed him again, blushing. Cloud was equally red but he did not care. He kissed her again and again, enjoying each one as if it would be their last.

"Aerith," Cloud said between kisses.

"Mmm," Aerith mumbled against his lips.

"I never stopped loving you."

From behind the gym door, Sora and Roxas were cheering. The hugged one another and jumped up and down like little kids.

Sora patted his own shoulder proudly before stating, "See told you my plan would work."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes I know but what did you say to dad to get him to go after mom?"

"I told him if he didn't tell mom how he felt that this guy who helped mom carry the arrangements inside was going to ask her out on a date. I told him he and mom knew each other and were EXTREMELY friendly."

"Really, who was this guy?"

"He was the guy in mom's garden club back when she was still in school."

Roxas nodded and then after a second realization hit him.

"Hey wait a minute, you didn't see mom with anyone. We got here after she finished."

Sora grinned, "I know, but dad didn't. I thought he could use a push."

"Well you pushed him out there." Roxas commented.

"Good thing I did. Otherwise we would have had to go along with Plan B."

"You had a Plan B?" the light haired twin asked to which Sora nodded. Roxas sighed, "I'm almost afraid to ask. What was Plan B?"

Sora pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. Roxas looked confused.

"I had Axel swipe these from the janitor."

"You were going to lock mom and dad in the gym?"

"NO!" Sora yelled firmly before he adding, "I was going to lock them in the janitor's closet."

Roxas sighed.

**X, X, X,**

"Wow mom you look beautiful," Sora complimented.

Aerith looked nervously at her son. He was dressed in a tuxedo with a red boutonnière pinned to coat. Clad in a beautiful wedding dress made of satin, with strapless bodice with gorgeous hand-beaded embroidery that echoed on the skirt hem. The dress has a soft drop waist silhouette with a draped pick-up skirt.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Why are you so nervous mom?" Sora asked as he watched her fiddle with her veil. "You already got married before."

"Well, yes, but its still nerve wracking." She explained. "I just wonder if this is too extravagant for a wedding. My last wedding was very… poor."

Sora shook his head. "Dad wants to give you the perfect wedding. Everything you wanted that you couldn't have in the last one."

Aerith smiled. "But I have everything I want. I have you, Roxas, and your father. I'm happy and content with that. Now…" she said changing the subject, "I guess I should make sure I have everything."

"You mean something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue?" Sora asked.

Aerith nodded. "My dress is new, the ribbon in my hair is old," she said pointing to the pink ribbon that held up most of her hair. "Something blue is my engagement ring."

When Cloud presented her with the new engagement ring months ago, she thought it was perfect. A blue heart shaped sapphire set in a white gold band. Cloud wanted to give her a good ring this time, one that was not made of flowers or bought at a discount. This time around Cloud wanted to give everything to Aerith despite the fact she protested highly against it.

"Now all I need is something borrowed."

Sora felt his pockets and then found something. He pulled out a keychain in the shape of a lion. A small smirk appeared on his face.

"Here take this," Sora said handing it to his mom. "It's good luck. It'll keep other girls away from dad"

Aerith arched an eyebrow. Sora simply grinned, remembering when Larxene sat on it. Aerith let it go and took the keychain. She hung it from her bouquet of white lilies.

"There, perfect!"

Sora grinned. "Well, the wedding is about to start, I'll see you out there."

Sora moved from the room and hurried down the hall the chapel. Cloud was already waiting. He stood nervously while dressed in a black suit with a navy cummerbund and vest. He also had a white boutonnière pinned to his jacket. Next to him, Roxas was standing, looking like a younger version of his father. Sora walked down the aisle and took his position next to his brother grinning.

"Is mom doing alright?" Roxas asked.

"She's nervous too."

"Probably not as much as dad is," Roxas whispered. "Leon had to drag him out of the room because he was so scared."

"You would think they wouldn't be so nervous since they already did this." Sora complained.

"Wait until it's your wedding day," Cloud interrupted, straightening himself. "You'll be nothing more than a nervous wreck."

Sora rolled his eyes when his eyes fell on Kairi who was sitting next to Namine. She smiled at him and Sora felt himself turn to mush on the spot. Cloud simply smiled at his son. However, his attention averted when the music changed to the bridal march. Everyone in the church stood up to look at the bride coming down the aisle.

Cloud swallowed hard. Aerith looked like a goddess walking toward him. She looked it even more so when the light from the church skylight hit her, giving her an angelic glow. His smile grew when Aerith stood in front of him, giving him her beautiful smile.

The ceremony began smoothly. The only snag came when Cloud asked for the rings. The twins each held one but it was Sora who seemed to have forgotten where he placed it. He found it in his breast pocket of his tuxedo coat. He handed it to his father and him and Aerith made their vows.

"I promise this time," Cloud whispered so only Aerith could here. "I'll never let you go again."

Aerith blushed as he slid the ring on her finger.

The priest happily announced that Cloud could kiss his bride, which he was more than happy to do. He kissed her and the chapel exploded with cheer. Leon, who was normally quiet, cheered while Yuffie whistled as she and Tifa threw flower petals. The two walked down the aisle surrounded by flower petals and down the chapel steps.

Waiting at the end was Cloud's motorcycle, decorated courtesy of his sons with streamers, flowers, and a "Just married… again" sign on the back. Cloud helped his bride onto the bike before getting on himself. The two drove away but not before Aerith threw her bouquet (after removing the keychain) to the crowd of screaming girls. Yuffie dived for it only to have it end up in Leon's hands.

Yuffie cried, "Why can't I ever catch the bouquet?"

The crowd laughed at her misfortune before waving off to the happy couple. At the top of the chapel steps, the twins watched as their mother and father rode off.

"I have to admit Sora," Roxas said. "Your plan worked."

Sora grinned and after Roxas added, "Sort of."

"What," Sora exasperated, "what do you mean _sort of_? My plan worked perfectly!"

Roxas smirked before walking down the steps, "You keep telling yourself bro."

"If it wasn't for me they would never have gotten together. You were so pessimistic about it."

Roxas joined Namine ignoring his bother's continuous rant. Namine snuggled against him as they watched they bride and groom disappear in the distance. Sora joined him as well with Kairi at his side.

"Do you think we'll ever be that happy?" Roxas asked.

Sora looked down at the two girls. "I think so," he said wrapping an arm around Kairi's waist. "Because I'd be completely stupid to let someone special get away."

Holding Namine close, Roxas grinned, "Me too."

**The End**

Author Note- I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. Thank you for reading and thank you for reviewing. Your comments and critiques are always welcomed and loved. Thank you and until next time…

Princess~


End file.
